Cenicienta por una noche
by Shiro-rq
Summary: Cuando el guapísimo Natsu Dragneel la invitó al baile del año, Lucy Heatphilia se imaginó una velada mágica en la que se sentiría como Cenicienta. El reloj dio las doce y todavía estaba en los fuertes brazos del doctor, pero sabía que aquel donjuán no podría ser jamás el padre que necesitaba su hijita… y decidió dejarse de fantasías. bye Lois Faye Dyer. imagen de internet.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Cuando el guapísimo Natsu Dragneel la invitó al baile del año, Lucy Heatphilia se imaginó una velada mágica en la que se sentiría como Cenicienta. El reloj dio las doce y todavía estaba en los fuertes brazos del doctor, pero sabía que aquel donjuán no podría ser jamás el padre que necesitaba su hijita… y decidió dejarse de fantasías.

 **Personajes:** Principales: Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartphilia y Charle (en forma humana)

Jennifer-Lucy Chance- Natsu Yolanda-Levy Ted-Gray

 **Notas de autora:** Hola gente del mundo, desde otra galaxia su escritora para nada favorita Shiro-rq, dado el hecho de que no se me ha ocurrido como continuar mis demás historias asi que traigo la adaptación de un libro que me facina (aunque bueno la mayoría de los libros que leo me fascinan).

-Cenicienta por un día Cenicienta por un día Lois Faye Dyer-

-Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-

Capítulo 1

—Eh, Jennifer… Acaba de entrar el doctor Dragneel. A Lucy Heartphilia no le pasó desapercibida la sonrisa traviesa de su compañera Levy. Miró por encima del hombro y, como siempre, se le aceleró el pulso al ver al hombre alto y moreno que se dirigía a una de las mesas que ella atendía en el restaurante Coach House. El doctor Natsu Dragneel debía medir un metro noventa, o más, y tenía la constitución de un jugador de rugby. Llevaba el pelo algo largo, de color rosa y sus ojos eran de un verde jade profundo, unos ojos brillantes que embrujaban a Lucy cada vez que hablaba con él. Lo vio acomodarse en el reservado donde se sentaba cada vez que iba al restaurante: el tercero contando desde el fondo, al lado de la ventana. Siempre se sentaba en la zona en la que ella atendía, y aquello la halagaba pero también la incomodaba. No era que no le gustara; todo lo contrario. Pero le hacía desear cosas que sabía que no podía tener, y la fuerte atracción que sentía por él no podía ser buena. Natsu era demasiado sexy, demasiado rico y demasiado de todo para alguien como ella, una camarera para la que salir el sábado por la noche equivalía a visitar la heladería del barrio con su hija de cinco años. En los últimos seis meses, Natsu había ido al restaurante casi cada mañana. El modo en que la miraba no dejaba lugar a dudas de su interés por ella, y había ido desarmando poco a poco su recelo con su afabilidad y el hecho de que nunca se tomara a mal sus repetidas negativas. Además, las conversaciones que había oído entre otros clientes y él no habían hecho sino aumentar su atracción por él. Parecía que su interés por las personas que frecuentaban el restaurante era sincero. De todos modos, aunque pudiese permitirse salir por ahí y divertirse de vez en cuando, nunca saldría con Natsu Dragneel. Había oído que iba de flor en flor, y si quisiese volver a salir con un hombre, no sería con un donjuán. Se metió una carta debajo del brazo, tomó una bandeja y colocó en ella un vaso de agua con hielo, una taza y una cafetera, antes de dirigirse hacia él.

—Buenos días, doctor Dragneel —lo saludó con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Lucy.

Como siempre, el oír su nombre de labios de Natsu Dragneel la hizo estremecer por dentro, y sintió una oleada de calor en el vientre. Decidida a ignorar la reacción rebelde de su cuerpo, mantuvo la vista fija en la taza mientras le servía el café. Luego se puso la coraza, dejó la cafetera en la mesa y sacó su libreta y su bolígrafo. A pesar de que se había preparado, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los cálidos ojos jade de él sintió, como tantas otras veces, una especie de chispazo. Luego le sonrió, y Lucy casi se derritió. —¿Lo de siempre? —le preguntó.

Gracias a Dios que su voz no dejaba entrever la agitación que sentía por dentro, pensó con alivio y no poca sorpresa.

—Sí, por favor —respondió él con una sonrisa divertida

—. Y de paso podrías ponerme un goteo intravenoso de café solo bien cargado.

—¿Trabajaste hasta tarde anoche? —inquirió ella compadecida. Escrutó su rostro y vio en él las huellas del cansancio. Tenía ojeras y una sombra de barba. Parecía que acabase de levantarse de la cama tras una mala noche, o que no hubiese dormido ni una hora

—. ¿O más bien toda la noche? Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ha habido un montón de llamadas de urgencias. -

—Trabajas demasiado. -

—Son los gajes del oficio —replicó él con una sonrisa.

—. Cuando me metí en esto ya sabía que no había horarios. Ella enarcó una ceja.

—Sí, pero… ¿cómo vas a rendir si no descansas?- Natsu le echó un vistazo a su Rolex.

—Tal vez me eche un rato en el sofá de la consulta antes de empezar a recibir a los pacientes.-

—Buena idea —Lucy oyó a la cocinera llamándola, y se dio cuenta de que llevaban charlando demasiado rato

—. Tengo que irme. Le diré a las otras camareras que no dejen que se vacíe tu taza de café.

—Gracias —dijo él con otra sonrisa.

Aunque embriagada por aquella nueva sonrisa, Lucy se obligó a responder con un asentimiento de cabeza y fue a atender a otro cliente.

Natsu la siguió con la mirada mientras tomaba un sorbo de café. Sospechaba que sus intentos por disimular su interés por Lucy no estaban logrando engañar al personal del restaurante ni a los otros clientes. Claro que tampoco le importaba demasiado que se dieran cuenta de que le encantaba mirarla. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que las otras camareras: blusa blanca y chaleco y pantalones negros, pero a ella, con esas piernas tan largas, el cabello rizado y su grácil porte le quedaba distinto. El dueño del restaurante debía haber pensado que con ese uniforme las camareras pasarían desapercibidas, pero Jennifer destacaba como una rosa en un ramo de margaritas.

Llevaba meses pidiéndole salir, pero cada vez que lo había hecho, ella lo había rechazado. Seis meses atrás se habría encogido de hombros para sus adentros y se habría fijado en otra mujer hermosa. Sin embargo, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a entender, desde el día en que había conocido a Jennifer, había perdido el interés por las demás mujeres. No podía aceptar el hecho de que lo rechazara una y otra vez; sabía muy bien que se sentía atraída hacia él. Sí, a pesar de que guardaba las distancias con él, y de que permanecía inflexible en sus negativas, podía sentir la fuerte química que había entre ellos. Había salido con muchas mujeres, y estaba seguro de no haber malinterpretado el ligero rubor que teñía sus mejillas cuando hablaban, ni el modo en que bajaba la vista cuando bromeaba con ella. Era evidente que Lucy también estaba interesada en él, pero le había pedido salir al menos una docena de veces, probablemente más, y siempre lo rechazaba diciéndole que no salía con clientes. De hecho, por los retazos de conversaciones que había oído de las otras camareras, estaba casi seguro de que no estaba saliendo con nadie, y aquello no había hecho sino intrigarlo aún más. Movió los hombros para aliviar la tensión de sus músculos y estiró las piernas bajo la mesa. Los asientos del reservado, tapizados en vinilo rojo, eran cómodos y, al igual que el resto de la decoración del Coach House, imitaban el estilo de los años cincuenta. Era un local alegre y acogedor, y Natsu se había sentido como en casa desde el primer día que había cruzado sus puertas, seis meses atrás. Además, como sólo estaba a un paseo del Instituto Armstrong, la clínica donde trabajaba, se había convertido en su lugar favorito para tomarse un café, desayunar, almorzar o incluso cenar cuando tenía que trabajar hasta tarde. Paseó la vista por el local y saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza a Fred, un anciano caballero que estaba sentado en un taburete en la barra, desayunando. Fred era un ingeniero ferroviario retirado que aunque contaba ya con noventa y cinco años, aún se levantaba temprano. Natsu se había sentado a su lado en la barra más de un día a eso de las cinco o las seis de la mañana. Tomó otro sorbo de café y se frotó los ojos con los dedos. Había sido una semana de perros, en la que, después de largas horas de duro trabajo, su compañero Gray Fullbuster y él habían conseguido demostrar la falsedad de las acusaciones que había lanzado contra ellos la empresa en la que habían trabajado antes. Además, en los últimos meses había visto a Gray enamorarse y casarse, y aunque nunca había expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta, lo cierto era que el ser testigo de la felicidad de su amigo le había hecho replantearse su estilo de vida. ¿Quería encontrar a una mujer que le hiciese sentar la cabeza? ¿Podía ser hombre de una sola mujer? Con su historial amoroso lo dudaba. Le encantaban las mujeres: sus sonrisas, su cabello y su piel de seda, el modo en que les brillaban los ojos cuando hacían el amor…

No, no podía imaginarse comprometiéndose con una mujer para el resto de su vida. Lo cual lo llevó a preguntarse por qué no había salido con nadie en los últimos seis meses. Inconscientemente, buscó con la mirada a Lucy, que estaba en el otro extremo del local. Su risa repiqueteó alegremente mientras anotaba lo que iban a tomar dos clientas, vestidas de ejecutivas. Reprimió un gruñido y apuró su café. ¿A quién quería engañar? Sabía perfectamente que Lucy era la razón por la que no había salido con nadie desde hacía meses. «O quizá es que he estado demasiado ocupado con el trabajo», pensó, resistiéndose a aceptar que la preciosa rubia fuese la culpable de su inexistente vida amorosa. A mediados de semana se había pasado dos largas noches en una sala de operaciones de la clínica gratuita en la que colaboraba como médico voluntario, un centro público para personas con pocos recursos en un barrio pobre. Aquella semana las urgencias parecían haberse sucedido unas a otras casi sin descanso. «Estoy demasiado cansado», se dijo. «Por eso estoy pensando todas estas tonterías. Con ocho horas de sueño todo volverá a su sitio». Bajó la vista a su taza vacía y frunció el ceño. Detestaba ponerse introspectivo y últimamente había pasado demasiado tiempo pensando en su vida. Lo cierto era que, para ser un hombre que casi siempre estaba bien acompañado, a veces se sentía muy solo.

—¿Más café? Natsu alzó la vista. La camarera pelirroja a la que veía a menudo charlando con Lucy estaba de pie junto a él.

—Sí, gracias. La camarera le rellenó la taza y se fue, dejando que Natsu se sumiera de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Había tenido muchas relaciones, pero ninguna de ellas había sido algo serio. «Y así es como me gusta que sea», pensó. «Pero entonces… ¿por qué estoy aquí, preguntándome si en mi vida no debería haber algo más?». Se pasó una mano por el rostro y se frotó los ojos. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, pero el frasquito de colirio que solía llevar en él no estaba allí. En su lugar sus dedos encontraron lo que parecía una cartulina pequeña que no recordaba haber puesto allí. La sacó para ver qué era, y al hacerlo puso los ojos en blanco. Era una tarjeta que su secretaria le había dado para que no se olvidase de que la semana siguiente se celebraba el Baile del Fundador, la fiesta benéfica anual del Instituto Armstrong. Y no tenía a quien llevar como acompañante. Frunció el ceño y dio unos golpecitos con la tarjeta sobre la mesa. La idea de ir solo no era muy halagüeña. La asistencia a aquel evento era obligatoria para los empleados del centro, pero jamás de los jamases iría sin acompañante. «¡Qué diablos!», pensó. Dado que la única mujer con la que quería salir en esos momentos era Lucy, podría tragarse el orgullo y pedirle que lo acompañara. «Claro que probablemente dirá que no. Ninguna de las otras veces que le he preguntado ha dicho que sí». Sin embargo, cuando hablaba con ella, aunque la respuesta que le diera no fuera la que quería, Jennifer siempre le sonreía, y no le iría mal una de sus sonrisas esa mañana.

—Aquí tienes: huevos revueltos muy hechos, tostadas francesas y bacón —anunció Lucy, apareciendo a su lado y colocando el plato frente a él. «Rápida y eficiente, como siempre», pensó Natsu.

—¿Quieres que te traiga una aspirina? —le preguntó ella. Natsu parpadeó y la miró confundido.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Como tenías el ceño fruncido, he pensado que a lo mejor te dolía la cabeza.

—Ah, no. O por lo menos aún no. Estaba mirando esto —dijo él tendiéndole la tarjeta. Lucy la tomó.

—¿El Baile del Fundador? Vaya, suena a evento con mucho glamour. Natsu se encogió de hombros, como si a él eso le diera igual.

—Sí, uno de ésos a los que tienes que ir de etiqueta —respondió

—. Es una fiesta que organiza la clínica todos los años. Dicen que la orquesta es muy buena y que sólo por la comida vale la pena el esfuerzo de ponerse esmoquin y pajarita, pero ir solo no es divertido. Podrías apiadarte de mí y acompañarme.-

Lucy apartó un mechón de cabello rubio de su frente y resistió la tentación de decir que sí. El restaurante estaba sólo a unas manzanas del Instituto Armstrong, y muchos de sus clientes trabajaban allí. Las empleadas de la clínica que frecuentaban el restaurante llevaban semanas hablando de aquel Baile del Fundador, de los zapatos, vestidos y joyas que iban a lucir y del peinado que iban a llevar. Por tentador que fuera el enfundarse en un elegante vestido y bailar con Natsu, sabía que no podía hacerlo.

—Lo siento, pero no va a poder ser. Dejó la tarjeta sobre la mesa, junto a su mano, cuidándose mucho de que no se rozaran sus dedos. Ya había cometido aquella equivocación una vez, y la ráfaga de calor que había recorrido su cuerpo la había dejado aturdida.

—Pero gracias por invitarme.

—No me des las gracias —la voz de Natsu sonó casi como un rugido, pero de inmediato la miró compungido

—. Di que sí. Lucy sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya te lo he dicho: nunca salgo con un cliente. Natsu se echó hacia atrás, ladeó la cabeza y, mirándola con los ojos entornados, inquirió.

—¿Y si no fuera un cliente? La pregunta hizo reír a Lucy.

—Demasiado tarde. Ya lo eres.

—¿Y tampoco sales con exclientes? Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Vaya.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo —le dijo Lucy con una sonrisa. Natsu levantó su taza a modo de despedida, y ella se alejó.

—¿Qué le pasa a nuestro guapo doctor? —le preguntó -Levy a Lucy cuando se unió a ella tras la barra.

—Anoche trabajó hasta tarde —respondió Lucy, yendo hacia la máquina del café. Yolanda la siguió. Lucy vio que quedaba poco café, y retiró la tapa para sacar el filtro con los posos.

—¿Eso es todo? —insistió Levy inclinándose hacia delante para verle la cara.

—. A mí me ha parecido que estaba pidiéndote salir otra vez.

—Está bien, sí, lo ha vuelto a hacer —admitió Levy. —Y espero que esta vez hayas dicho que sí.

—Pues claro que no. Ya sabes que no salgo con clientes —le recordó Lucy.

Se había inventado aquella norma al empezar a trabajar allí. Para su sorpresa, el primer cliente que le había pedido salir había aceptado su negativa sin discutir cuando le había dado aquella excusa, así que había seguido empleándola y ningún otro cliente había intentado hacerle cambiar de opinión… hasta que llegó Natsu. Levy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pero eso es una bobada, Lucy. Podrías hacer una excepción — miró por encima del hombro hacia el reservado en el que estaba sentado Natsu y suspiró

—. Dios sabe que yo la haría por el doctor D. -Lucy se rió.

—¿Y no crees que tu marido tendría algo que decir al respecto?

—Umm… Buena observación —contestó Levy y sonrió, haciendo que se le formaran sendos hoyuelos en las mejillas y que sus ojos brillaran traviesos. Lucy tiró el filtro usado con los posos a la basura, puso un filtro nuevo y echó más café molido.

—Exacto, tú también le habrías dicho que no, aunque por razones distintas. El encantador doctor Dragneel tendrá que buscar otra Cenicienta a la que llevar al baile.

—¿Al baile? —repitió Levy intrigada—. ¿Quieres decir un baile de verdad?

—Pues sí, quería que le acompañara al Baile del Fundador, una fiesta que organiza cada año la clínica en la que trabaja. -

—¡¿Qué?! —el grito de Levy hizo que varios clientes giraran la cabeza hacia la barra. Yolanda agitó una mano para que volvieran a su desayuno.

—. Desembucha, chica —le siseó a Lucy.

—. Quiero detalles.

—No hay nada más que contar. Me pidió que fuera su acompañante y rechacé su invitación.

—No puedo creerme que hayas desperdiciado una oportunidad así. ¡Es uno de los eventos del año en Boston! Una tercera camarera se acercó a la barra a por otra cafetera, y Levy la agarró por la manga.

—Erza, no te vas a creer esto. La otra chica se detuvo, guardó su libreta en el bolsillo y miró a Yolanda con interés.

—¿El qué?.

—El doctor Dragneel le ha pedido a Lucy que vaya con él al Baile del Fundador… ¡y le ha dicho que no! Erza abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Lucy!, ¿cómo has podido hacer eso? Ni a Yolanda ni a mí nos invitarán nunca a una fiesta de ésas. Tienes que ir y luego contárnoslo todo con pelos y señales. Lucy puso los ojos en blanco.

—No puedo salir con él, Erza. Si lo hiciera nadie volverá a aceptar mi regla de que no salgo con clientes —protestó. —No si no se sabe. Haz que el doctor D. jure que no se lo contará a nadie —se apresuró a decir Levy. —De todos modos aunque quisiera ir no podría —insistió Lucy, probando con otro argumento—. Es una de esas fiestas de etiqueta, y no tengo nada elegante que ponerme: ni vestido, ni zapatos, ni joyas. No voy a ir en vaqueros.

Erza agitó la mano, restando importancia a aquel problema. —Mi mejor amiga del instituto es medio dueña de una tienda de ropa de firma y joyas de segunda mano. Puede conseguirte lo que necesites y no te costará nada. Me debe un par de favores. Le pediré que nos deje llevarnos lo que te haga falta y le devolveremos la ropa el lunes a primera hora, antes de que abran. Estoy segura de que no le importará. Una cuarta camarera, Linda, se unió a ellas justo a tiempo para oír las palabras de Erza, y su rostro se iluminó de curiosidad. —¿A quién le van a prestar ropa de firma y joyas? —A Lucy. El doctor D. la ha invitado a ir con él al Baile del Fundador. —¿En serio? —exclamó Linda con unos ojos como platos—. ¡Madre mía! Pues claro que tienes que ir, Lucy —le dijo con una convicción absoluta. —No puedo. Ya sabes que nunca salgo con clientes. —Bah, más bien no sales con nadie y punto —la picó Levy—. No recuerdo que hayas salido más que con nosotras desde que empezaste a trabajar aquí. —Es cierto —asintió Erza—. Tienes que ampliar tus horizontes, Lucy. Me encanta que te unas a nosotras algún día después del trabajo y el fin de semana, pero… —le puso una mano en el brazo y, mirándola con solemnidad, le dijo—: cariño, necesitas salir con un hombre. —Y conocerlo… en el sentido bíblico —añadióKanna. —No voy a salir con un tío por el sexo —protestó Lucy. —¿Quién ha dicho que sea sólo por el sexo? —replicó Levy—. El doctor D. es el hombre perfecto para un romance de fin de semana. Es simpático, y además llevas viéndolo casi a diario desde hace seis meses, así que no tienes que preocuparte de que pueda ser un asesino psicópata. Por no mencionar que tú le gustas y que por lo que hemos oído no le van las relaciones largas —dijo contando sus argumentos con los dedos de la mano derecha—. Lo pasarás bien, y si al final acabáis pasando el fin de semana en la cama disfrutando de un sexo increíble, pues… puedes verlo como un beneficio añadido. Has estado viviendo como una monja y el doctor D es el hombre perfecto para poner remedio a esa situación. —No puedo pasar el fin de semana con él —protestó Lucy, aunque le sorprendió lo tentadora que le resultaba la idea. No se había puesto un vestido de fiesta ni había ido a un evento de ese tipo desde antes de su corto matrimonio con Dan, el padre de su hija. El último había sido el Baile de la Cosecha del club de campo de la pequeña ciudad de provincias de Illinois en la que había crecido, al acabar el instituto. Un año después se había encontrado casada, divorciada y embarazada de seis meses. De todo aquello hacía ya cinco años, y desde entonces no había vuelto a ponerse un vestido de fiesta, ni había tenido una sola cita, ni se había acostado con nadie. No era de extrañar que la idea le resultara tentadora. Sin embargo, hizo un esfuerzo por dar otra razón a sus amigas con la que convencerlas de que no podía ir a ese baile con Natsu. —Además —añadió—, probablemente no podría encontrar una niñera para Charle con tan poco tiempo. —Eso no es problema —le aseguró Kanna—. A mis hijos les encantaría que viniera a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros. Ayer mismo me preguntaron cuándo iba a volver a visitarnos Natsu. Nos quedaremos con ella hasta el domingo por la tarde. Lucy se quedó mirando a sus tres amigas. ¿Podía hacer aquello? O, mejor dicho: ¿debía hacerlo? —Venga, Lu —la instó Yolanda—. Estás deseándolo. —Pero es que no debería… Miró por encima del hombro y encontró a Natsu observándola con una expresión inescrutable. El cosquilleo que recorrió su cuerpo no era nada nuevo. Siempre provocaba aquella reacción en ella. Despertaba el deseo en ella. La anciana señora Morgenstern, otra clienta habitual, se acercó a él en ese momento como todos los días, para pedirle consejo médico sobre alguna de sus dolencias, y el verlo tratarla con la misma amabilidad de siempre, la enterneció. También le gustaba de él el encanto y la simpatía con que le había visto rechazar el inevitable coqueteo de algunas mujeres sin herir sus sentimientos. Aquello le había hecho preguntarse si sería cierta la reputación que tenía de donjuán. Era indudable que le gustaban las mujeres, sí, pero se conducía como un caballero con todas, independientemente de su edad y su aspecto físico. Y todo eso no hacía sino aumentar su atracción hacia él… a la vez que su cautela. Su exmarido también le había parecido guapo y encantador en un principio, pero había acabado dándose cuenta, para su consternación, de que su encanto no era más que una fachada. Tras sus bonitas palabras y su apuesto rostro se ocultaba un hombre superficial e infiel. Aquella mala experiencia con Dan la había llevado a cuestionarse su propio juicio en lo que se refería a los hombres. Cada día se le hacía más difícil resistir la atracción que sentía por Natsu, y quería dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, pero… ¿cómo podía estar segura de que era un buen tipo? ¿Debería ceder sólo por aquella vez? ¿Debería dejar a un lado las estrictas normas que se había autoimpuesto y también su papel de madre soltera y responsable por unas horas para divertirse un poco? —Venga, Lu, dile que sí —la instó Erza en un susurro. Lucy miró a sus amigas, cuyos rostros reflejaban afecto y una expresión de «adelante, lánzate».

—¿Seguro que no te importa que Charle pase el fin de semana con vosotros? —le preguntó a Kanna. —¡Pues claro que no! Con una impulsividad repentina y poco característica en ella, Lucy asintió y dijo: —De acuerdo, lo haré. —¡Sí! —Levy levantó el puño y se rió. —Vamos, ve a decírselo —instó Kanna a Lucy—. Ahora —la tomó por los hombros para hacer que se diera la vuelta y le dio un empujoncito. Lucy inspiró y se dirigió al reservado de Natsu, que seguía mirando su taza de café con el ceño fruncido. Podía oír a sus compañeras cuchicheando mientras se alejaba, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Kanna, Erza y Levy eran tres grandes amigas y su mejor apoyo, pero, como ellas mismas le habían dicho, esperarían un informe completo del baile y de su cita con el sexy doctor. Natsu alzó la vista justo cuando llegó a su reservado. —Si la invitación aún sigue en pie, me encantaría ir a esa fiesta contigo —le dijo Lucy sin preámbulos. Los labios de él se curvaron en una sonrisa con un matiz de satisfacción muy masculino, que no le pasó desapercibido a Lucy, y un destello triunfal iluminó sus ojos castaños. —Ya lo creo que sigue en pie. —Bien —Lucy se sacó del bolsillo la libreta y el bolígrafo—. Es este fin de semana, ¿no? ¿A qué hora? —Te recogeré el sábado a las ocho. Pero para eso necesitaré tu dirección, claro. —Claro —murmuró ella. Le apuntó su calle y el número de su bloque y su apartamento en una hoja de la libreta que arrancó para luego tendérsela. La seductora sonrisa que se dibujó lentamente en su rostro la hizo estremecer por dentro y sentir calor en las mejillas. —Bueno —se aclaró la garganta—, tengo que volver al trabajo. Entonces, nos vemos el sábado. Se dio la vuelta para alejarse, pero la sensual voz de Natsu la llamó. Se detuvo y giró la cabeza para mirarlo. —Gracias por decir que sí. —No hay de qué. Jennifer se alejó hacia la barra sintiendo la mirada de Natsu en su espalda, como una caricia, pero por suerte un cliente la detuvo y mientras conversaba con él, Natsu fue a pagar su cuenta y se marchó. La incomodaba el hecho de que parecía haber desarrollado un sexto sentido con Natsu. Era como si pudiera intuir su presencia cuando entraba al restaurante y su ausencia cuando se marchaba; era como si pudiese notar que estaba mirándola incluso cuando estaba de espaldas a él. El tratar de ignorarlo no había resuelto el problema, ni tampoco los sermones que se había echado a sí misma sobre lo estúpido que sería por su parte ceder a la atracción que sentía hacia él. Después de su divorcio se había jurado que no dejaría que por su vida desfilara una ristra interminable de novios, que no expondría a su hija a eso, como le había ocurrido a ella. De niña, Lucy había tenido una sucesión de padrastros que habían entrado y salido de la vida de su madre después del divorcio de sus padres. Para cuando el tercero la había dejado, igual que los anteriores, y su madre se había enamorado rápidamente de un cuarto, Lucy había dejado de ver a los novios de su madre como posibles sustitutos permanentes de su padre. De hecho, en esos momentos su madre se encaminaba hacia su sexto divorcio. Gracias a que sus abuelos eran gente acomodada y miembros destacados de la comunidad, nunca le había faltado de nada. Había crecido bien nutrida, bien vestida, había ido a buenos colegios y habían tenido una casa muy bonita. Sin embargo, siempre se había sentido sola e insegura en lo emocional. Los almuerzos en el club de campo con su abuela y los montones de regalos, exquisitamente envueltos, que había recibido en Navidad cada año nunca habían compensado la falta de estabilidad que había experimentado viviendo bajo el techo de su madre. Se había casado muy joven, estando aún en la universidad, y ya entonces soñaba con formar un hogar y una familia. Con la ingenuidad de una joven enamorada había dejado sus estudios para trabajar a jornada completa y así poder mantener a su marido Dan, que aún no había terminado su carrera de Medicina. Seis meses después de la boda se había quedado destrozada cuando, al anunciarle a Dan que estaba embarazada, él se había puesto furioso. La acusó de haberle mentido, de que no había estado tomando la píldora, y una semana después la abandonó e interpuso una demanda de divorcio. Le dijo que necesitaba a una mujer que trabajara, una mujer que se dedicara a él por entero, y que en su vida no había sitio para un hijo. Incluso había accedido a concederle la plena custodia para que criara al bebé ella sola, ya que no tenía el menor interés en tener derechos de visita. A cambio, ella había renunciado a exigirle cualquier pago en concepto de manutención. Cuando Dan mintió a los amigos de ambos, diciéndoles que el divorcio había sido decisión de ella, le habían hecho el vacío, y aquello la había hundido aún más. Sin embargo, aunque detestaba sus desaires y el tener la certeza de que al criticaban a sus espaldas, se negó a ponerse a su altura y responderles como merecían. El divorcio se hizo efectivo en su sexto mes de embarazo y tres meses después dio a luz a Charle, una preciosa niña de dos kilos novecientos con el cabello blanco y grandes ojos cafes.

A lo largo de aquellos cinco años desde el nacimiento de Charle, Lucy había mantenido su promesa de darle a su hija una vida mejor de la que ella había tenido. Iba a trabajar, asistía a clases nocturnas para terminar sus estudios universitarios, y pasaba el poco tiempo libre que tenía con su pequeña. Algún hombre que otro le había pedido salir, pero ella los había rechazado a todos sin el menor arrepentimiento. El celibato y la soltería no le parecían un precio elevado si con ello Charle podía disfrutar de una infancia estable. Sabía que sus amigas estaban convencidas de que necesitaba tener una vida social y un hombre con quien compartir la cama, pero estaba decidida a mantener su promesa y a no repetir los errores de su madre. Por eso les había pedido que no le dieran detalles sobre su vida a los clientes que se interesasen por ella y que no les hablasen de su hija. Ellas le habían dado su palabra. Por suerte no había conocido a ningún hombre que despertase en ella demasiado interés, y desde luego ninguno con él que se le pasara por la cabeza acostarse… pero entonces había aparecido Chance. Un buen día entró en el restaurante, le sonrió, y desde ese momento muchas noches había tenido vividos sueños en los que hacía el amor con él. «Quizá el salir con él me ayude a sacármelo de la cabeza», pensó.

Esa tarde, al acabar su turno a las dos, corrió a casa para ir a recoger a su hija, a la que dejaba todos los días al cuidado de su vecina, Mavis Vermilion, una mujer con una actividad increíble para sus setenta y ocho años. Charle y ella se despidieron de Mavis, y cruzaron el pasillo para entrar en su apartamento. El día que se mudaron allí, Mavis había llamado a su puerta con una bandeja de galletas recién horneadas y una cálida sonrisa. Y cuando la niñera de Lucy se fue a vivir a otra ciudad, Mavis se ofreció a cuidar de Charle mientras ella estaba en el trabajo o en sus clases, y entre ellas se había formado una relación muy estrecha, casi como si fueran una familia. —¿Qué tal el colegio, Charle? —le preguntó a su hija mientras ponía la tetera en el fuego. —Bien —contestó la niña, sacando tres platos pequeños del armarito junto al fregadero—. Wendy y yo estamos trabajando en un proyecto. —¿Ah, sí?, ¿qué tipo de proyecto? Mientras Charle colocaba con cuidado cuatro galletas de mantequilla de cacahuete en uno de los platos sobre la mesa del rincón, Jennifer sacó dos tazas de otro armario. —Estamos construyendo una casa en miniatura, y va a tener una caseta para nuestros perros —Charle empujó una de las galletas unos milímetros a la izquierda, miró el plato con ojo crítico, y asintió, como complacida con el resultado. Alzó la vista hacia su madre, y añadió con ojos brillantes—: Vamos a practicar para cuando tengamos perros de verdad. —Ya veo. Lucy abrazó a su hija y besó sus sedosos rizos cobrizos. La tetera pitó en ese momento y soltó a la pequeña para ir a apagar el fuego. Vertió el agua caliente en las dos tazas, puso una bolsita de té English Breakfast en la suya, echó unas cucharadas de cacao en polvo en el de Charle y se dirigió a la mesa con ambas tazas. La chiquilla se había sentado en una silla y estaba balanceando las piernas con entusiasmo. —¿Sabes, cariño?, me temo que pasará bastante tiempo hasta que podamos tener un perro —le dijo Lucy, poniéndole la taza delante antes de sentarse también. —Lo sé —Charle, dirigió una sonrisa serena a su madre y removió su cacao con mucha concentración. —A mí también me gustaría tener un perro —continuó Lucy—, pero ya sabes que el casero no nos deja tener animales en el apartamento. —No pasa nada, mamá —replicó Charle. Sorbió el cacao de su cucharilla con un «ummm» de satisfacción, y bebió de la taza—. Voy a pedirle un perro a Papá Noel para Navidad —entornó los ojos, pensativa—. Aunque creo que para eso también tendré que pedirle una casa con jardín, ¿no? —Em… sí, claro. Lucy no podía decirle que Papá Noel no podría traerle ninguna de esas dos cosas, pero aún estaban en primavera, y con un poco de suerte se le olvidaría para cuando llegara el invierno. Claro que, con la determinación que Charle había mostrado en otras ocasiones, tan impropia en una niña de su edad, dudaba que se le fuese a olvidar. Sin embargo, no podía hacer otra cosa que confiar en que lo olvidase. —¿Y con qué estáis construyendo Wendy y tú esa casa? La pequeña se lanzó a describirle con entusiasmo las dos cajas de zapatos que habían unido con cinta adhesiva, y que habían recortado fotos de perros de una revista. Las tazas estaban ya casi vacías antes de que Charle terminara su recital de los acontecimientos del día. Lucy la miró por encima del borde de su taza de té y sonrió al ver a su hija romper un trozo de galleta y metérsela en la boca con mucha delicadeza. —Tengo una sorpresa para ti,Charle—le dijo—. ¿Qué te parecería quedarte a dormir este fin de semana en casa de Jake y Suzie? —le preguntó, refiriéndose a los hijos de Kanna. —¡Aaah, sí, sí, sí, sí! —exclamó la pequeña entusiasmada con ojos brillantes, botando en su silla—. ¿Puedo llevarme mi mochila y mi muñeca Lilia-Mae y mi Pony Encantado para que Suzie y yo juguemos con ellos?—Pues claro. Lucy se rió cuando Charle se bajó de su silla de un brinco y se lanzó a sus brazos, encaramándose a su regazo mientras enumeraba todas las cosas que quería llevarse con ella. Las dudas asaltaron a Jennifer cuando estrechó entre sus brazos el cálido cuerpecillo de su hija. Aquél era su mundo, y le encantaba: Charle, aquel pequeño apartamento que compartía con ella, su trabajo, las clases… Una cita con Natsu Dragneel, y más aún tratándose de un evento tan exclusivo como el Baile del Fundador, era como salir de los límites de ese mundo, de todo lo que conocía. Sin embargo, la verdad era que sus amigas tenían razón. A veces se sentía sola y ansiaba la conexión emocional y física con una pareja. En ese momento no había sitio para una relación seria en su vida, ni en un futuro cercano, pero quizá no hubiera nada de malo en que aprovechara aquella oportunidad de ser Cenicienta por una noche antes de regresar a su tranquila rutina con Charle. Apoyó la mejilla en la cabecita de su hija, inspirando su olor a champú, jabón y ceras de colores, y escuchó cómo le contaba excitada todo lo que iba a hacer ese fin de semana con Jake y Suzie.

A Natsu no le sonaba el nombre de la calle que Lucy le había apuntado, y cuando llegó a casa esa tarde, encendió el ordenador para buscarlo en Internet. Entró en Google Maps, tecleó el nombre y la pantalla le mostró en el mapa de Boston la localización exacta. Frunció el ceño. Si no se equivocaba, aquella zona no debía estar a más de dos o tres kilómetros de la clínica gratuita en la que colaboraba como voluntario. Pinchó en el vínculo «cómo llegar», y en la casilla de origen tecleó su dirección. A los pocos segundos una línea le mostró la ruta entre los dos puntos en el mapa y vio que, tal y como había pensado, estaba a sólo unos minutos de casa de Lucy en coche, y ésta a un paseo a pie de la clínica gratuita. Era un barrio de clase media-baja. No era que le importara la diferencia de estatus entre ellos, pero aquello le hizo pensar en lo poco que sabía de Lucy aparte del lugar en el que trabajaba. Algunos días la había visto sentada en un reservado al fondo, estudiando en sus descansos, y cuando se lo había comentado a ella le había dicho que estaba intentando sacarse una carrera universitaria. Sin embargo, aparte de que estaba estudiando y de que trabajaba como camarera, era un misterio para él. Se preguntó si viviría sola o si compartía apartamento con una compañera de estudios. Durante las breves conversaciones que habían mantenido, ella nunca había mencionado a su familia, por lo que no sabía si tenía hermanos o hermanas, o si sus padres vivían allí, en Boston. Se preguntó cómo habría sido su niñez, de qué clase de familia provendría y dónde habría crecido.

Trataba con la misma amabilidad y respeto a clientes como la señora Blake, una anciana pobre y viuda que cada día contaba las monedas para pagar su café y su donut, que a otros, como Paul, el director del Instituto Armstrong, que a veces iba a almorzar allí. Y nunca le había parecido que la gente importante como él la intimidasen en lo más mínimo, lo que le hacía pensar que debía haber crecido acostumbrada a tratar con gente influyente y acomodada. Sin embargo, no había reconocido su apellido, lo que indicaba que aunque su familia fuese de Boston y tuviesen una buena posición social, no se movían en el mismo círculo social que sus padres. Los Dragneel se habían hecho muy ricos gracias a la empresa de transportes que habían establecido, lo que lo convertía a él, como hijo único, en el heredero de una fortuna tan inmensa que resultaba casi indecente. Sabía que su padre pensaba que le había dado la espalda al negocio familiar al hacerse médico, y esa elección había abierto una brecha entre sus progenitores y él, pero sobre todo con su padre. Los quería, muchísimo, pero no podía ignorar ni su pasión ni su firme compromiso con la medicina. Se preguntó si los padres de Lucy estarían conformes con que estuviese compaginando un trabajo de camarera con sus estudios… y aquello lo llevó de nuevo al principio, al hecho de que estaba intrigado por cada faceta de la misteriosa señorita Heartphilia. Sí, había muchas cosas que no sabía de aquella preciosa rubia, pero eso sólo la hacía más intrigante, y su expectación se incrementó. «El sábado por la noche desvelaré el enigma», se prometió.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Cuando el guapísimo Natsu Dragneel la invitó al baile del año, Lucy Heatphilia se imaginó una velada mágica en la que se sentiría como Cenicienta. El reloj dio las doce y todavía estaba en los fuertes brazos del doctor, pero sabía que aquel donjuán no podría ser jamás el padre que necesitaba su hijita… y decidió dejarse de fantasías.

 **Notas de la autora:** hola gente del planeta tierra, como les va, vengo una ve mas a dejar un capitulo de esta fantástica historia, me encanto que dejaran reviws (no recuerdo como se escribe) y también que le decidieran ponerla como historia favorita… en fin sin mas les dejo el capitulo, recuerden esta historia incluye lo que es limme o lemmon, los personajes son Natsu y Lucy como principales.

-Cenicienta por un día Lois Faye Dyer-

-Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-

Capítulo 2.

A las siete y cuarto del sábado por la tarde la transformación de Lucy ya estaba casi completada. Levy, Erza y Canna se habían presentado en su casa a las cinco, cargadas de bolsas. Las habían dejado sobre su cama y habían tomado al asalto su cocina en busca de copas, una botella de vino, galletas saladas y queso. Lo colocaron todo sobre su cómoda y la mandaron a la ducha. Se enjabonó con el gel aromático de gardenia que Levy le había regalado y se lavó el pelo. Luego se secó y se aplicó una crema hidratante con la misma fragancia por todo el cuerpo. Mientras lo hacía, oyó música y a Charle prorrumpir en risitas, y cuando salió enfundada en su albornoz, la encontró cantando una canción disco de los años ochenta con Erza, al tiempo que giraban por el suelo de moqueta del dormitorio. Su entusiasmo compensaba lo mucho que desentonaban, y Lucy se echó a reír cuando acabó la canción.

—¡Hola, mamá! —exclamó Charle con una sonrisa corriendo a abrazarse a su cintura. Los hoyuelos se le marcaban en las sonrosadas mejillas

—. Estamos bailando.

—Ya lo veo —respondió ella—. Y lo hacéis muy bien; estoy impresionada.

—Sí, pero ahora tengo que arreglarle el pelo a tu mamá —le dijo Erza a la pequeña. Le tendió a Lucy una copa de vino y le señaló una silla que había colocado a los pies de la cama

—. Luego bailaremos otro rato, ¿te parece bien?

—Sí —asintió la niña al momento.

Se subió a la cama y se tumbó sobre el estómago para ver la sesión de peluquería en primera fila. Erza empuñó el secador y el rizador, y una media hora después se apartó un poco para ver el resultado de su obra.

—Perfecto —dijo con satisfacción.

—¿Me arreglas el pelo a mí también, Erza? —le pidió Charle incorporándose y agarrando con cada manita un puñado de sus rizos blancos.

—Pues claro, tesoro —respondió Erza con una sonrisa

—. Canna va a ayudar a tu madre a maquillarse en el baño, así que puedes ocupar su sitio.

Lucy dejó a Charle parloteando alegremente mientras Erza le hacía una trenza de raíz. Ya en el baño, Canna volcó los contenidos de un neceser de maquillaje sobre la encimera del lavabo y colocó en fila varias cajitas de sombra de ojos, brochas para el colorete, barras de labios y un puñado de lápices para el contorno de los labios. Mientras Charle charlaba y se reía con Erza, se aplicó el maquillaje siguiendo los consejos de Canna. Tras el último retoque de brillo sobre el intenso carmín que se había puesto en los labios, dio un paso atrás para mirarse en el espejo. La sombra de ojos malva y el rímel hacían que sus ojos parecieran más cafes, además de darles un aspecto misterioso. Un sutil colorete sonrosado teñía sus mejillas, y cuando echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás le encantó la suave caricia de sus rizos dorados sobre las sienes y la nuca.

—Perfecta —dijo Canna, de pie detrás de ella.

Sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo—. Sencillamente perfecta, chica; estás fabulosa. Hora de vestirte. Lucy se giró en el umbral, mirando hacia la puerta, hizo una pose y carraspeó para llamar la atención de sus otras amigas.

—Ejem, ejem. -

—¡Oooh…! —murmuró Charle maravillada, con los ojos brillantes, antes de acercarse a ella

—. Pareces una princesa, mamá. -

—Gracias, cariño —dijo Lucy acuclillándose para darle un abrazo

—. Bueno y ahora tienes que irte —añadió, dándole otro abrazo—. Pórtate bien y hazle caso a Canna, ¿de acuerdo? Y diviértete.-

—Lo haré —le prometió Charle, y fue a por su mochila—. Te lo contaré todo cuando vuelva a casa el domingo.-

—Y yo estaré esperando impaciente —le aseguró Lucy muy solemne, cruzando una mirada de madre a madre con Linda.

Quince minutos después, Lucy despedía a sus amigas por la ventana mientras se subían a sus coches abajo, en la calle. Charle y Canna se detuvieron un momento para decirle adiós con la mano y momentos después el sedán azul de Canna desaparecía tras la esquina al final de la calle. Después de las risas, la conversación y los consejos pícaros de sus amigas, el apartamento le parecía de repente demasiado silencioso con la música de la radio por única compañía. La tensión podía sentirse en el aire, como si el apartamento, igual que ella, estuviera esperando, expectante. Lucy paseó la vista por el pequeño salón antes de entrar en el dormitorio a por el chal de satén a juego con el vestido. Al girarse para salir vio su reflejo en el espejo que tenía la puerta por detrás y se detuvo. La mujer que la miraba parecía una extraña. El vestido, de color escarlata, se ajustaba a su cuerpo como si se lo hubiesen hecho a medida. Tenía un escote cuadrado que dejaba al descubierto la curva superior de sus senos, manguitas de casquillo y el talle ceñido a su fina cintura. La falda estaba hecha con metros de gasa y encaje y los zapatos, cuyas puntas asomaban por debajo, eran rojos, de tiras y tacón de aguja. También llevaba unas cuantas joyas de las buenas: tres esclavas de oro con incrustaciones de pequeños diamantes y pendientes de botón a juego. En el cuello se había puesto su medallón con la foto de Charle. Sabía que no pegaba mucho, pero nunca se lo quitaba. Erza le había hecho un sencillo recogido que dejaba desnudo su cuello, pero por detrás caían algunos rizos en cascada, y el vestido de firma la hacía sentirse verdaderamente como una princesa esperando a su príncipe para que la llevara al baile. Aquella idea la hizo sonreír cuando se recordó la reputación de donjuán que tenía Natsu. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Lucy se quedó paralizada y el estómago se le llenó de mariposas. Se puso una mano en el abdomen e inspiró profundamente para tratar de calmarse. Salió del dormitorio, cruzó el salón y al echar un vistazo por la mirilla, el corazón empezó a latirle como un loco. Inspiró de nuevo, expulsó lentamente el aire por la boca y abrió la puerta. Allí, de pie en el descansillo, estaba Natsu. Llevaba un esmoquin negro, una camisa blanca con botones de ónice, una pajarita negra y zapatos negros de charol. Con unos vaqueros y una chaqueta de cuero ya le había parecido guapo, pero al verlo vestido de etiqueta se le cortó el aliento. Natsu la miró de arriba abajo sin intentar siquiera disimular su atracción por ella.

—Hola —la saludó.

Su profunda y aterciopelada voz la hizo estremecer por dentro, y Lucy sintió como si una oleada de calor inundase todo su cuerpo.

—Hola.-

—¿Lista? —le preguntó él.

A Natsu no le pasó desapercibida su reacción, y notó que se excitaba al verla sonrojarse y bajar la vista.

—Sí, sólo tengo que ir a por mi bolso.-

Natsu la siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaba y sus ojos se fijaron en la larga falda del vestido. Se balanceaba de un lado a otro con cada paso que daba, marcando la femenina curva de sus caderas y sus muslos, y por detrás el cuerpo del vestido iba abierto, dejando al descubierto la blanca piel de su espalda hasta la estrecha cintura. Lucy desapareció tras una puerta, liberándolo momentáneamente del hechizo que lo tenía prisionero. Paseó la vista por el pequeño salón del apartamento, tan pulcro como el viejo pero cuidado y bien mantenido edificio. El hogar de Lucy tenía una calidez que le faltaba a su casa, decorada por encargo. Había un mullido sofá azul y una mecedora de madera pintada de blanco, de cuyo brazo colgaba una manta de ganchillo de color azul y crema. En la pared, sobre el sofá, destacaba un póster enmarcado del Museo de Arte Metropolitano de Nueva York, y en el extremo más alejado del salón se alzaba una librería atestada de libros en rústica y tapa dura. Natsu, aunque sentía curiosidad por saber qué clase de libros le gustaba leer, contuvo la tentación de acercarse para mirar los títulos escritos en los lomos. En un mueble bajo con dos estantes había un televisor y un reproductor de DVD y en la pared opuesta, a través de la puerta abierta, se veía la cocina, con una mesa blanca, cubierta con un mantel azul, y cuatro sillas. Sobre la mesa había apilados varios cuadernos y lo que parecía un grueso libro de texto. Justo cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral del pasillo, llevado por la curiosidad, Lucy reapareció. Natsu sintió una ráfaga de calor en el vientre, como cada vez que se acercaba a él en el restaurante.

—¿Lo tienes todo? —inquirió.

—Sí. Salieron, y Lucy se volvió para cerrar la puerta con llave antes de que tomaran el ascensor.

Fuera hacía una noche típicamente primaveral: agradable, pero algo fresca. Lucy se puso el chal sobre los hombros, y echó uno de los extremos hacia atrás para que le tapase un poco la espalda.

—¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó Natsu mientras le abría la puerta de su Jaguar negro, aparcado junto a la acera.

—Sólo un poco —murmuró ella antes de sentarse.-

—En un segundo te pongo la calefacción —dijo Natsu.

Se agachó y metió dentro del coche un pliegue de su falda que había quedado colgando fuera, para no pillarlo con la puerta, y cerró. Un momento después se sentaba al volante, junto a ella. Lucy se abrochó el cinturón, acarició con las yemas de los dedos el suave asiento de cuero, y sus ojos recorrieron el lujoso interior del vehículo.

—Es un coche muy bonito —comentó, inspirando el olor del cuero y de la colonia de Natsu.

—Gracias. A mí también me gusta —le respondió él con una sonrisa y un guiño.

Tocó unos cuantos botones y mandos del salpicadero, y de inmediato Lucy notó una suave ráfaga de aire caliente en los pies y que el asiento se calentaba.

—. ¿Qué tal?-

—Mucho mejor —contestó ella con una sonrisa, sintiéndose mimada con sus atenciones.

—Estupendo. Si quieres que suba un poco más la calefacción no tienes más que decírmelo.-

Natsu miró por el retrovisor antes de salir y se pusieron en marcha.

—¿Dónde se celebra la fiesta? —le preguntó Lucy cuando dejaron atrás su calle para dirigirse al centro de la ciudad.

—Según parece en el mismo sitio que el año pasado —respondió Natsu, y le dio el nombre de cierto hotel muy lujoso.

Aunque era relativamente nuevo, parecía de finales del diecinueve por su diseño arquitectónico, y en muy poco tiempo se había puesto de moda entre la gente rica, convirtiéndose en uno de los hoteles más célebres de Boston por sus salones, donde se llevaban a cabo todo tipo de eventos y fiestas de postín.

—Nunca he estado allí —dijo Lucy, intrigada—, pero leí un artículo que publicó el Boston Herald cuando lo inauguraron. Por lo que decía parece que es impresionante por dentro y por fuera.-

—Sí. Se dice que el dueño es un conde austríaco medio loco que es pariente lejano de Drácula.-

—¿Qué? —Lucy lo miró y vio que los ojos verdes de Natsu brillaban divertidos

—. Estás de broma.-

—No —le aseguró él levantando una mano con la palma abierta—. Te juro que es lo que me contaron.-

—¿Y tú lo creíste? —inquirió ella riéndose.-

—Ni por un momento.-

—Bien —respondió ella al instante—. Me alegra saber que eres un hombre sensato.-

—Oh, lo soy, lo soy. Claro que si hubieras dicho que soy un buen chico… de eso ya no estoy tan seguro.-

Ella le lanzó una mirada reprobadora y en los labios de Natsu se dibujó una sonrisa socarrona que hizo que su corazón palpitara con fuerza.

—Umm… Mejor no te pregunto a qué te refieres con eso —dijo.

Y cambiando abruptamente de tema, señaló delante de ellos

—. ¿No es ése el hotel?-

Natsu enarcó una ceja y la miró un instante antes de asentir. Cambió de marcha y giró hacia la entrada. Un aparcacoches se hizo cargo del Jaguar y entraron en el edificio. El vestíbulo era una fascinante mezcla de tradición y modernidad con unas vanguardistas lámparas de colores de vidrio soplado. El suelo era de moqueta, con dibujos en negro y dorado, y entre la mesa de recepción y el amplio pasillo a la derecha había varios asientos redondos tapizados también en dorado. Lucy se deslió el chal y dejó que se deslizara por sus brazos y quedara colgando a la altura de los codos. Natsu le ofreció su brazo y ella pasó su mano por el hueco, aunque tenía la sensación de estar jugando con fuego. Era muy consciente de su reputación, ya que en más de una ocasión había oído en el restaurante conversaciones sobre él entre empleadas del Instituto Armstrong. Tenía por seguro que los planes de Natsu eran acabar la noche llevándola a la cama, lo cual sólo dejaba una pregunta en el aire: ¿era lo que ella quería? No podía negar que se sentía atraída por Natsu. Después de charlar con él casi a diario durante los últimos seis meses, la atracción ya no era sólo puramente física, pero no estaba segura de querer que esa noche fuera algo más que una ocasión para divertirse cenando y bailando. Y como no lo tenía claro, se dijo, lo mejor sería que dejase de preocuparse y disfrutase de la fiesta. Natsu la condujo por el amplio pasillo, a uno de cuyos lados se sucedían varias boutiques de lujo. Algunas exponían joyas y ropa de firma, mientras que otras parecían la cueva llena de riquezas de Aladino y la lámpara maravillosa, con coloridos objetos de vidrio y todo tipo de regalos. En el otro lado había una larga fila de ascensores.

—¿Suben? —les preguntó un hombre mientras evitaba que se cerrara la puerta de uno de ellos, en el que aún quedaba sitio.

—Sí, gracias —respondió Natsu.

Dejando que Lucy pasara delante de él. Como a continuación de ellos subieron otras dos parejas, tuvieron que moverse hasta el fondo, y Lucy se encontró justo delante de Natsu. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el piso siguiente entraron más personas, y la gente volvió a moverse para hacer sitio. Lucy dio un paso atrás para evitar que se chocara contra ella un hombre bastante corpulento, y Natsu le pasó un brazo por la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí. Su espalda desnuda quedó apretada contra el pecho de él, y Lucy notaba su brazo como una barra candente sobre el estómago. Se sentía envuelta en él. Cada vez que inspiraba, sus pulmones se llenaban del aroma de su colonia, y su espalda desnuda rozaba la tela de su chaqueta Cerró los ojos, presa de aquellas sensaciones, cada vez más consciente de su proximidad. Quería apoyarse en el vigoroso cuerpo y hacer que la rodeara con ambos brazos, pero en vez de eso se obligó a abrir los ojos, y al hacerlo se le cortó el aliento al ver en el espejo del ascensor el reflejo del rostro de Natsu, con la mirada enturbiada por el deseo. Una oleada de calor la invadió. Se quedó muy quieta, notando como la mano de Natsu la asía con más fuerza y como se tensaban sus músculos. La tensión entre ambos fue in crescendo, igual que una goma elástica estirada hasta el límite, y Lucy casi gimió de frustración cuando el ascensor se detuvo y rompió la magia del momento con un «ding» antes de que las puertas se abrieran.

—Es nuestra planta —murmuró Natsu en su oído con voz ronca.

Lucy no contestó, temiendo que las cuerdas vocales no le respondiesen, y salieron sin decir nada, entre las risas y las conversaciones de la gente. La mano de Natsu descansaba en la parte baja de su espalda, un peso cálido que pareció vincularla a él con la misma fuerza que una cadena invisible. Nunca había sido tan consciente de las diferencias físicas entre hombre y mujer, ni se había sentido tan tentada de explorar la inexorable atracción que sentía hacia él. El arco por el que se accedía al salón donde se celebraba la fiesta formaba un cuello de botella, y se produjo un atasco que hizo que la gente aminorara el paso.

—La cena debería estar bien —le dijo Natsu sacando la invitación del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.—Conozco al chef.-

Cuando llegaron a la cabeza de la cola, un miembro del personal apostado junto a la puerta, sonrió al ver a Chance, como si se conocieran.

—Buenas noches, doctor Dragneel —lo saludó—. Buenas noches, señorita —saludó a Lucy con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Hola, Lily —contestó Natsu—. Dile a tu jefe que me alegra que sea él quien esté al mando en los fogones. Estaba pensando seriamente en saltarme la cena hasta que me enteré de que él era el chef. –

—Se lo diré —respondió el hombre con una sonrisa aún mayor. Tomó la invitación que le tendió Natsu, y consultó una tabla de la distribución de mesas.

—. Su acompañante y usted están en una de las mesas principales con el senador y su esposa —chasqueó los dedos y al instante apareció un camarero—. Lector, lleva al doctor y a su invitada a la mesa número cuatro. El joven los miró, e hizo un respetuoso asentimiento de cabeza.

—Sí, señor. Síganme, por favor.-

Lucy hizo un esfuerzo por no parecer demasiado impresionado mientras atravesaban el inmenso y hermoso salón de estilo art decó. En cada una de las mesas redondas, de ocho comensales, que estaban cubiertas con un mantel de lino blanco y adornadas con un centro floral, relucían los cubiertos de plata, las copas de cristal y los platos de porcelana con el borde dorado. Del techo colgaban resplandecientes lámparas de araña con piezas de cristal. Cuando llegaron a su mesa, justo a la izquierda del podio del orador, un hombre alto de pelo blanco se puso de pie.

—¡Natsu! —exclamó con una sonrisa que acentuó las arrugas junto a sus sagaces ojos azules—. Le dije a Minerva que se asegurara de que estuviéramos en tu mesa. Me alegra que lo tuviera en cuenta.

—Hola, Rufus —Natsu estrechó la mano que le tendía el hombre antes de pasar un brazo por los hombros de Lucy.

—. Lucy, éstos son el senador Rufus y su esposa, Evelyn. Su hijo Sting fue mi mejor amigo desde la guardería hasta la universidad. Rufus, Evelyn, os presento a Lucy Heartphlia.-

—Buenas noches —Lucy extendió su mano y recibió un apretón firme y cálido del senador.

—Encantado de conocerte, Lucy —dijo con una mirada amable y una sonrisa acogedora. Su esposa, sentada a su izquierda, la saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza y sonrió.

—Un placer, querida. Cuando se sentaron, la mujer, cuyos cabellos también eran ya plateados, se inclinó hacia delante y le dijo:

—Tú y yo tenemos que hacer un pacto para evitar que Rufus y Natsu se pasen toda la cena hablando de política y de la financiación de la investigación médica. Cuando empiezan pueden pasarse horas discutiendo.-

—Vaya, pues tendremos que estar al quite para que no derive por esos caminos la conversación —respondió Lucy—. Puede contar conmigo. Evelyn asintió satisfecha.

—Excelente. —Evie, no sé qué tiene de malo discutir un poco —protestó su marido

—. Y más cuando esta fiesta se hace para recaudar fondos para la clínica, una de tus causas favoritas.-

—Pues claro que estoy a favor de que se recaude dinero para la investigación médica —repuso Evelyn con mucha serenidad—. Lo que no quiero es que os paséis toda la cena hablando de lo mismo. Sobre todo cuando seguro que habrá un montón de cosas más interesantes de las que hablar. Como por ejemplo —continuó ladeando la cabeza y bajando la voz—, esa estrella de cine recién divorciada que acaba de entrar del brazo de un constructor millonario. ¡Rufus, no mires! —increpó a su marido, agarrándolo de la manga cuando iba a volverse. —Diablos, Evie —gruñó el senador—. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera después de soltar una bomba así? —No deja de admirarme tu profundo conocimiento de toda esa gente del «famoseo» y de lo al día que estás de los rumores que suscitan —la picó Natsu, apoyando un brazo en el respaldo de la silla de Lucy. Sus dedos acariciaron su brazo desnudo distraídamente, haciendo que el vello se le erizara a su paso. —Bueno, con algo tiene que entretenerse la esposa de un senador cuando su marido está ocupado con asuntos de Estado —respondió Evelyn —. Además, no tiene tanto mérito; es sólo que tengo acceso a una red de chismosos muy bien informados —añadió guiñándole un ojo a Lucy.

Lucy se rió. Eran una pareja encantadora. Antes de que pudiera responder llegaron las otras dos parejas a las que habían asignado aquella mesa, y se produjo un revuelo de presentaciones y conversaciones cruzadas. Lucy se sentía como si hubiese retrocedido en el tiempo y estuviese en el club de campo en su ciudad natal. Los Claxton le recordaban a un matrimonio que había sido amigo de sus abuelos de toda la vida. Y era evidente que adoraban a Natsu, lo que respaldó su convicción de que, a pesar de quienes lo tildaban de donjuán, era un buen tipo. Una de las otras dos parejas tenía una hija de cuatro años, y Lucy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no mencionar a Charle. El marido era un productor de televisión y la mujer presentadora del telediario de una cadena local de Boston. Lucy solía verla en la emisión de la noche, y le sorprendió gratamente descubrir que era tan agradable en persona como parecía en televisión. Cuando la cena, que fue verdaderamente deliciosa, hubo terminado, abrieron las puertas del salón de baile contiguo, y la música de la orquesta, situada en una tarima al fondo adornada con grandes macetones de palmeras, flotó hasta ellos. Pasaron allí, pero Lucy se excusó para ir al lavabo, y Natsu se quedó esperándola con un hombro apoyado en la pared y las manos en los bolsillos. —¡Eh, Natsu! —exclamó una voz a sus espaldas, dándole una palmada en el hombro. Natsu se irguió, y al girarse se encontró con Rogue y sus hermanas, Yukino y Minerva. —Buenas noches a todos —los saludó Natsu. Los tres eran la viva imagen de la élite a la que representaban: los gemelos impecablemente vestidos con el esmoquin de rigor, y la morena y delicada Yukino con un vestido de firma en tonos ostra y bronce. —Una gran fiesta —los felicitó Natsu. —Gracias —dijo Yukino con una sonrisa de satisfacción, paseando la vista por el salón de baile—. Parece que todo el mundo lo está pasando bien. —Eso parece —asintió Natsu. Detuvo a un camarero que pasaba con una bandeja de copas de champán, y tomó una para cada uno de ellos—. Creo que esto se merece un brindis. Estoy seguro de que el contenido de las arcas de la clínica aumentará considerablemente después de esta noche. Levantó su copa y todos tomaron un sorbo. —¿Está aquí toda la familia? —inquirió luego, buscando con la vista a su otra hermana y al marido de ésta—. No he visto a Sherly y a Ren.

—Oh, sí que han venido —respondió Yukino—. Hace un momento hemos estado charlando con ellos. —Sí —asintió Rogue—, estaban hablándonos de los trámites de la adopción. —¿Adopción? —repitió Natsu sorprendido—. No sabía que estuvieran pensando adoptar un niño. —Niños, en plural —lo corrigió Rogue—. Son dos hermanos, y el pequeño es autista. —¿Ah, sí? —Natsu no sabía muy bien qué decir. Adoptar a un niño autista era un acto muy noble, sin duda, pero también era un gran desafío y, por si eso fuera poco, Ren, que era senador, estaba pensando en presentarse a las elecciones presidenciales—. Vaya, eso es… una gran responsabilidad. —Lo mismo pienso yo —dijo Yukino sin poder disimular su preocupación —. No puedo evitar preguntarme si estarán preparados para lo que supone criar a un niño con necesidades especiales. —Sherly está decidida y no se echará atrás —comentó Rogue encogiéndose de hombros—. Sólo el tiempo lo dirá, pero yo creo que lo harán bien. —Disculpen —los interrumpió una mujer. Llevaba una carpeta en la mano, y un discreto pin en el vestido que la identificaba como parte del personal—. El senador Claxton me ha dicho que un amigo suyo querría conocer a todos los miembros de la familia Armstrong —luego, bajando la voz, añadió—: Me ha pedido que les diga que es un donante potencial de los proyectos de investigación de la clínica. Rogue entrelazó su brazo con el de Yukino y Minerva. —Bueno, pues será mejor que vayamos a saludar. —El deber nos llama, Natsu; nos vemos luego —se despidió Minerva. —Diviértete —le dijo Yukino por encima del hombro mientras se alejaban tras la mujer de la carpeta. Natsu alzó su copa medio vacía a modo de despedida. —¿Quiénes son? —inquirió Lucy, que reapareció justo a tiempo para ver a los Armstrong abriéndose paso entre la multitud. —Mis jefes… y compañeros de trabajo —contestó él, antes de dejar su copa en la bandeja de otro camarero que pasaba—. Han tenido que irse porque van a presentarles a una persona que puede que se decida a donar dinero para los proyectos de investigación de la clínica. Para ellos esta fiesta es trabajo y placer a partes iguales. Quería presentártelos, pero supongo que eso tendrá que esperar —le tendió su mano—. ¿Bailas conmigo? Lucy sonrió con timidez. —Me encantaría.

Natsu la llevó a la pista de baile y giraron y giraron entre las otras parejas al ritmo de los acordes de un vals. —Me siento como Cenicienta —murmuró Lucy. Natsu la atrajo más hacia sí, y su pierna rozó las de ella cuando hicieron un giro. —¿Y eso me convierte a mí en el príncipe? —inquirió. Lucy echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo. —No estoy segura —dijo—. El jurado aún está deliberando. —Diantre —respondió él con una sonrisa amarga—. Y eso que en lo que va de noche me he portado bien —añadió con los ojos brillantes, haciéndola reír. —Después de oíros al senador y a ti contar historias sobre las bromas pesadas que solíais gastar su hijo y tú, no estoy muy segura de cuál es tu idea de «portarse bien» —lo picó ella. —Pero de eso hace mucho tiempo —protestó él—. Y Sting y yo cubrimos nuestro cupo de gansadas entre el instituto y la universidad. —¿Y desde entonces nada? —inquirió ella con una sonrisa, como si no estuviera muy convencida. —No —le aseguró Natsu—. Lo pasamos muy bien, pero mis días de bromista han terminado. Me gustaría tener más tiempo para ver con más frecuencia a Sting y su familia —añadió—, pero en los últimos años mi compañero Gray y yo hemos estado muy ocupados con nuestras investigaciones. —Trabajas demasiado —le dijo ella con una mirada preocupada—. Últimamente cuando vienes al restaurante pareces exhausto. —Bueno, es que llevo unas cuantas semanas en las que he dormido más bien poco —admitió. —¿Qué trabajo haces exactamente en la clínica? —inquirió ella, curiosa por saber más sobre él. —Trato a mujeres con problemas de fertilidad —le explicó él—. Parte de la jornada la dedico a recibir a las pacientes y a llevar a cabo las inseminaciones y otros procedimientos, y el resto del tiempo lo paso en el laboratorio con Gray. Estamos investigando nuevos métodos para incrementar el porcentaje de éxitos en los embriones que implantamos… entre otros proyectos. —Eso es maravilloso —murmuró Lucy. Debía ser durísimo querer tener hijos y no poder concebirlos. No podía imaginar su vida sin Charle—. Creo que no hay nada mejor que poder ayudar a la gente. —Lo mismo pienso yo. Así es como siempre lo he sentido —asintió él —. Es agradable que alguien te comprenda aunque sólo te conozca desde hace unos meses. Mis padres, en cambio, aunque empecé vendando a los perros de nuestro barrio cuando sólo tenía ocho años, siguen sin comprender por qué me hice médico.

—¿En serio? —dijo ella sorprendida—. A la mayoría de los padres les encantaría tener un médico en la familia. —Querían que me dedicara al negocio familiar; mi padre sobre todo. Es el presidente de la compañía y quiere que ocupe su lugar cuando él se jubile —respondió Natsu encogiéndose de hombros—. Si hubieran tenido más hijos, tal vez no les habría resultado tan difícil aceptar mi decisión, pero por desgracia soy hijo único. A Lucy le pareció entrever un matiz de tristeza en sus palabras. —Imagino que para ti también debió ser difícil tomar esa decisión sabiendo que ibas a decepcionarlos —murmuró. —Sí, lo fue. Bueno, aún lo es… algunas veces. —Pero disfrutas tanto con tu trabajo que te merece la pena —adivinó ella. —Sí —Natsu le sonrió con una mirada cálida en sus ojos castaños—. ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Te gusta trabajar en el restaurante? —Sí —asintió ella—. Me gustan los clientes, las otras camareras… incluso mi jefe. Pienso seguir trabajando allí hasta que consiga mi licenciatura. —¿Qué estás estudiando? —Magisterio; quiero ser profesora. —Bien por ti —dijo él con una sonrisa de aprobación y respeto—. ¿Qué asignaturas tienes? —Lengua y Literatura, que me encanta —le explicó ella—. Psicología… Artes Plásticas —añadió haciendo una mueca. —¿No te gusta el arte? —Oh, sí, me encanta —le aseguró Jennifer—. Me encanta ir a museos y ver las esculturas, y los cuadros… Sobre todo me gusta la pintura impresionista, pero por desgracia no tengo el menor talento artístico, y tengo que aprobar esa asignatura para poder licenciarme. —¿Cuántas horas a la semana trabajas en la cafetería? —inquirió él frunciendo el ceño—. ¿No tienes jornada completa? ¿Cómo te las apañas para estudiar? Lucy esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. —No salgo con nadie. Es increíble cuánto tiempo te queda libre cuando borras a los hombres de tu vida. Natsu la estrechó contra sí. —Pues eso tiene que cambiar —gruñó. Lucy se rió. Sus senos estaban apretados contra el musculoso torso de él, y los fuertes muslos de Natsu se rozaban con los de ella cada vez que se movían. Una ráfaga de calor y excitación la hizo estremecer, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo.

—Pero es que tengo que conseguir mi diploma si quiero ser profesora… y quiero serlo. Los ojos de Natsu la escrutaron en silencio antes de que asintiera. —Te imagino de profesora… de niños pequeños, ¿si no me equivoco? ¿O estás pensando en dar clases en un instituto? Ella negó con la cabeza. —Estoy más interesada en la enseñanza de primaria. —Otra cosa que tenemos en común —comentó él—: nuestra vocación de ayudar a la gente: tú con la enseñanza y yo con la medicina. Lucy se quedó mirándolo sorprendida. No lo había pensado. Parecía que tenían más en común de lo que pensaba, y con cada cosa nueva que descubría acerca de Natsu, más profundos se volvían sus sentimientos hacia él. Se quedaron callados y siguieron bailando, hechizados por el roce de sus cuerpos mientras se movían al compás de la música. Cuando la orquesta se tomó un descanso, Natsu miró a Lucy y le preguntó: —¿Tienes sed? Ella asintió, y Natsu la soltó para luego tomarla de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella para conducirla fuera de la pista. Otros invitados paseaban por los márgenes del salón de baile, tomaban una copa sentados en pequeñas mesas, o se agrupaban para charlar y observar el colorido remolino que formaban las parejas que bailaban. La fuente de champán estaba en una mesa cubierta con un mantel de lino blanco. Natsu llenó una copa para Lucy y otra para él. —Hola, Natsu. Lily me ha dicho que estabas aquí. Lucy se giró y se quedó sorprendida al ver al hombre al que pertenecía aquella voz: un tipo alto y de cabello naranja ataviado con uniforme de cocinero cuyo atractivo rivalizaba con el de Natsu. Parecía una estrella de cine. —¡Loke! —exclamó Natsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Los dos hombres se estrecharon la mano, y Natsu le pasó a Lucy una mano por la cintura para hacer que se acercase. —Lucy, te presento a Loke Celeste, el mejor chef de Boston. —Encantado de conocerte, Lucy —la saludó Loke, mirándola largamente de arriba abajo, como si le gustara lo que veía. Lucy notó que Natsu se ponía tenso, y aunque por un momento se preguntó si sería una reacción por celos, se dijo que debían ser sólo imaginaciones suyas. Sonrió y le tendió la mano a su amigo.

—Un placer, Loke. Me alegra tener la oportunidad de decirte lo maravillosa que ha sido la cena. Creo que nunca había probado unos platos tan buenos. —Gracias —respondió él. Cuando le tomó la mano para estrechársela la sostuvo más de lo estrictamente necesario antes de soltarla. Enarcó una ceja en dirección a Natsu—. Es preciosa y le gusta cómo cocino. ¿Dónde la tenías escondida? —¿No tienes cosas que hacer? —le dijo Natsu frunciendo el ceño. Loke se rió. —Me temo que sí. El deber y la cocina me llaman —le dijo a Lucy guiñándole un rojo—, pero espero que podamos hablar luego para que me cuentes qué le has hecho a mi amigo para que se vuelva tan posesivo. —Sólo estoy protegiéndola de los leones como tú —le espetó Natsu. —Y haces bien —bromeó Loke—. Bueno, que disfrutéis de la velada. A Lucy no se le escapó la enigmática mirada que le lanzó a Natsu antes de alejarse entre la multitud. —¿Dónde lo conociste? —le preguntó curiosa a Natsu. —Su hermana era una de mis pacientes —le explicó él—. Celebró una fiesta cuando nació su bebé, y después de que todo el mundo se hubiera ido a casa, él y yo vaciamos una botella de whisky juntos brindando por su nueva sobrina. Hemos sido amigos desde entonces. Jennifer tomó un sorbo de champán, paseó la mirada por el salón, y sus ojos se posaron en una pareja. Era Gray, el compañero de trabajo de Natsu, que iba acompañado de una joven ataviada con un vestido azul zafiro entallado. Parecía que sólo tenían ojos el uno para el otro hasta que de pronto Gray alzó la vista, sonrió al verlos y agitó la mano. —¡Ah, ahí está Gray! —comentó Natsu, levantando su copa para contestar a su saludo. —¿Quién es la mujer que está con él? —inquirió Lucy. —Su esposa, Juvia —contestó él—. No sabes lo agradecido que estoy de que dijera que sí cuando él le propuso matrimonio. Hasta que no se decidió a pedírselo y ella aceptó, Gray estuvo insoportable. —Se les ve muy enamorados —dijo Lucy, viendo cómo Gray le acariciaba el cabello a su esposa y le sonreía. —Ya lo creo que lo están —Natsu apuró su copa de champán, la dejó sobre la mesa y tomó a Lucy de la mano—. Anda, vamos a bailar —le quitó la copa de la mano y la depositó junto a la suya. Cuando ya estaban otra vez girando por el gran salón, añadió—: Por cierto, me alegra saber que no me equivocaba. —¿Sobre qué? —inquirió ella frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. —La comida —contestó él con una sonrisa. La condujo fuera, al amplio balcón, donde bailaban otros invitados bajo las estrellas—. A menos que no hayas sido sincera con Loke; dijiste que te encantó la cena. Ella sonrió también. —Ya lo creo. La langosta estaba deliciosa y el mousse de chocolate era sensacional. —Te lo dije: sólo por la comida merecía la pena pagar lo que costaba la cena —respondió él con satisfacción—. Loke no sirve ridículas porciones de nouvelle cuisine como otros chefs, ésos que te dejan con tanta hambre que tienes que pararte a tomar una hamburguesa camino de casa. Lucy alzó la vista hacia él con una sonrisa en los labios. —Parece que tienes mucha experiencia en esta clase de eventos. ¿Te ha tocado pasar hambre en cenas en las que apenas te ponían té y unos sándwiches de pepino? Natsu se rió. —No exactamente, aunque mi abuela me obligaba a comer esos sándwiches de niño cuando iba a su casa —le explicó—. Pero sí, he tenido que asistir a un montón de cenas en las que te servían un trozo de carne minúscula adornada con tres o cuatro trozos de apio y unas rodajas de rábano —dijo estremeciéndose—. Me da hambre sólo de pensarlo. —Imagino que hace falta más que eso para alimentar a alguien de tu tamaño —bromeó Lucy. —Supongo que sí —asintió él—. Mucho más. Tengo un apetito enorme —le confesó con un guiño. Lucy escrutó su rostro pensando qué responder a lo que era una insinuación evidente. Él se inclinó y le susurró al oído: —¿No estás preguntándote qué otra clase de apetitos tengo? —la picó, como si aquello lo divirtiera. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y los labios de Natsu rozaron su mejilla. Apenas unos milímetros los separaban de los suyos. —Estaba intentando decidir si preguntar o no —le dijo Lucy en un tono quedo—, pero creo que debería sopesarlo un poco más antes de hacer preguntas que puedan tener respuestas peligrosas. —Pues yo estaría encantado de responder cualquier pregunta que quieras hacerme —le aseguró él—. Peligrosas o no —añadió con una mirada ardiente. —Nunca me ha gustado jugar con fuego —murmuró Lucy—. Siempre he preferido lo sensato y lo seguro. —Conmigo no tienes nada que temer, Lucy —le aseguró él y la besó en la sien—. Nunca haría daño a una mujer, y menos a ti. —Te creo. Pero eres un hombre muy atractivo, Natsu, y a tu lado una mujer corre el peligro de acabar con el corazón roto.

—¿Tú crees? —inquirió él con voz ronca. —Sí —Lucy asintió con la cabeza y su cabello rozó la mandíbula de Natsu y su garganta—. Y yo no quiero acabar así. —No te lo romperé. Ven a mi casa, Lucy —los dedos de Natsu se deslizaron por su mejilla, remetieron un suave mechón tras su oreja y descendieron de nuevo por su rostro para acariciarle el labio inferior—. Te he deseado desde el primer momento en que te vi. —No soy una chica fácil, Natsu. Dejaron de bailar al llegar al final de la terraza, donde no había nadie más, pero permanecieron el uno en brazos del otro. Más allá de la barandilla de piedra brillaban las luces de la ciudad, mientras que abajo, en las calles, se oían distantes los ruidos del tráfico. A través de las puertas de la terraza, abiertas de par en par, salía una luz dorada que iluminaba la oscuridad de la noche y resaltaba los rasgos de Natsu mientras Lucy escrutaba su rostro en silencio. —De hecho, no he tenido relaciones desde que me divorcié, y de eso hace ya más de cinco años —le confesó. Los ojos de Natsu se oscurecieron, y sus labios se arquearon en una sensual sonrisa. —Pues eso sí que es una pena; una mujer tan hermosa como tú se merece que le hagan el amor a menudo, y que se lo hagan como es debido —se inclinó y rozó su boca contra la de ella para luego, muy despacio, trazar la curva del labio inferior de Jennifer con la lengua—. Ven a casa conmigo. Por favor. La atrajo hacia sí, y Lucy, que quedó apoyada en su pecho con sus muslos alineados con los de él, se estremeció al sentir sus duros músculos contra sus senos. —No quiero añadir complicaciones a mi vida —murmuró. Cerró los ojos, esforzándose por recordarse por qué debía resistirse a él, tratando de ignorar el calor de su aliento sobre su cuello—. Ni a la tuya. —No tiene por qué ser una complicación —replicó él susurrando las palabras junto a su cuello, justo debajo de la oreja—. Puede ser lo que nosotros queramos que sea. Un delicioso escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Lucy, y supo que sería inútil resistirse. —Sólo por esta noche —murmuró. Se obligó a abrir los ojos y se echó hacia atrás para hacerle levantar la cabeza y mirarlo a la cara. Los ojos de Natsu ardían de deseo—. Nada de complicaciones… y después de esta noche volveríamos a ser camarera y cliente. ¿De acuerdo? Por la expresión de su rostro supo que Natsu quería objetar. —Por favor… —le pidió, desesperada por retener aunque fuera una brizna de control sobre la situación—. No puedo prometer nada más allá de esta noche.

Los dedos de Natsu le apretaron la cintura, y asintió. —Está bien. Si esta noche es todo lo que puedes darme… —la besó en la mejilla—, me conformaré. Sus labios tomaron los de ella en un beso abrasador, que la hizo sentirse aturdida y presa del deseo segundos después, cuando Natsu levantó la cabeza.

Natsu la tomó de la mano y la condujo a la salida. Tras esperar lo que le pareció a Lucy una eternidad, por fin llegó uno de los aparcacoches con el Jaguar de Natsu, y se alejaron de allí. La tensión sexual podía sentirse en el interior del vehículo como si fuese algo vivo, y Lucy apenas era consciente de las calles por las que pasaban. Sus sentidos sólo estaban pendientes del hombre sentado al volante. Minutos más tarde, Natsu aminoraba la velocidad, y Lucy vislumbro una casa de ladrillo antes de que Natsu accionara un botón en el salpicadero y se abriera automáticamente la puerta de un garaje en el cual entraron. Cuando Natsu apagó el motor, el silencio los envolvió, y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. —Si te toco ahora no saldremos del garaje —murmuró. Ella, que se notaba la garganta repentinamente seca, tragó saliva. —De acuerdo —musitó torpemente, sin saber qué estaba diciendo. Natsu sonrió, y la tensión disminuyó un poco cuando añadió divertido: —A menos que una de tus fantasías sea hacerlo en el asiento trasero de un Jaguar. Lucy parpadeó, distraída por la tentadora curva de su labio inferior. —Em… no. —Lástima —dijo él con voz ronca—. Habría sido interesante. Pero yo tampoco quiero que nuestra primera vez sea en un coche. Vamos, entremos en la casa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Cuando el guapísimo Natsu Dragneel la invitó al baile del año, Lucy Heatphilia se imaginó una velada mágica en la que se sentiría como Cenicienta. El reloj dio las doce y todavía estaba en los fuertes brazos del doctor, pero sabía que aquel donjuán no podría ser jamás el padre que necesitaba su hijita… y decidió dejarse de fantasías.

 **Notas de autora.-** Holis, yo de nuevo trayendo otro capitulo de la historia cenicienta por un dia, gracias a todos por los reviews, ADVERTENCIA este capitulo incluye lo que son descripciones de escenas de sexo (limme-Lemmon).

-Cenicienta por un día Lois Faye Dyer-

-Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-

Capítulo 3

Natsu tomó a Lucy de la mano, la condujo escaleras arriba y luego por el pasillo hacia su dormitorio. En el piso de abajo se oyó un repiqueteo, como de uñas, sobre el suelo de tarima, seguido de un fuerte ladrido.

—Es Happy, mi perro —la tranquilizó Natsu.

Ella contuvo la respiración al ver el tamaño del rottweiler que subió las escaleras y corrió por el pasillo hacia ellos. Se detuvo a apenas medio metro, se sentó y se quedó mirando a Natsu con lo que parecía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y jadeando.

—Parece que se alegra de que hayas vuelto a casa —dijo Lucy poniéndose inconscientemente detrás de Natsu.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón —Natsu tiró de su mano y la llevó dentro del dormitorio

—. Voy a ponerle agua y comida en la cocina; enseguida vuelvo.-

Se alejó por el pasillo con el enorme perro trotando a su lado y meneando la cola, y Lucy, con las piernas algo temblorosas por los nervios de estar allí, se sentó en el borde de la cama e inspiró profundamente. Apenas había recobrado la compostura cuando regresó Natsu. Entró en la habitación, la tomó de las manos para hacerla levantarse y la atrajo hacia sí. Lucy dejó caer el chal, que formó un charco de seda roja a sus pies, y también su bolsito. Natsu tomó su rostro entre ambas manos y la miró a los ojos.

—No sabes cuántas veces te he imaginado aquí… en mi dormitorio; en mi cama.-

Depositó suaves besos en su mandíbula, en sus mejillas, en sus sienes. Lucy dejó que sus párpados se cerraran, viéndose de pronto envuelta por la bruma del deseo que se había disipado hacía unos instantes por la interrupción de Happy. Deslizó sus dedos por entre los mechones de oscuro cabello de la nuca de Natsu, y le hizo bajar la cabeza hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los de ella. La temperatura subió rápidamente a medida que el beso se volvía más apasionado. Sin despegar su boca de la de ella, Natsu le bajó la cremallera del vestido y sus dedos acariciaron la piel desnuda de su espalda. Lucy bajó los brazos del cuello de Natsu, dejando que el vestido cayera, arremolinándose a sus pies. Se sintió algo vergonzosa cuando él dio un paso atrás y recorrió su cuerpo con una mirada abrasadora, pues la única ropa que le quedaba encima eran unas braguitas rojas de encaje, unas medias transparentes hasta el muslo y los zapatos rojos de tacón de aguja.

—Dios, eres preciosa… —murmuró, acercándose para arrancarle un beso rápido y apasionado antes de retroceder de nuevo. Sin apartar los ojos de ella, se aflojó la pajarita y la dejó caer al suelo, se quitó la chaqueta del esmoquin y la arrojó detrás de él. Luego asió a Lucy por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Desabróchame la camisa —le dijo con voz ronca por el deseo.

Mientras, sus pulgares se movían en círculos sobre su cintura, como si la impaciencia hiciese que le fuera imposible dejar de acariciarla. A Lucy sólo le llevó unos segundos. Luego le quitó los gemelos, que Natsu tomó de su mano para dejarlos sobre la mesilla. Luego Natsu no esperó más para deshacerse de la camisa y atraerla hacia sí, enredando las manos en su cabello para alzar el rostro de ella y tomar una vez más sus labios con un beso a la vez suave y absorbente. El roce de sus sensibles senos contra el torso desnudo de Natsu estaba excitando a Lucy igual que el tacto algo áspero de la tela de sus pantalones. Murmuró algo incoherente, y Natsu la tumbó en la cama antes de quitarse los calcetines y bajarse los pantalones y los boxers. Abrió un cajón de la mesilla de noche, y sacó un preservativo que apenas tardó unos segundos en colocarse. Luego enganchó los pulgares en sus braguitas, se las quitó, y las dejó caer al suelo antes de inclinarse para depositar un beso en la curva de su vientre. A Lucy se le cortó la respiración al sentir el calor de sus labios, y gimió cuando Natsu le lamió el ombligo. Ansiosa por tenerlo más cerca de sí, lo asió por los brazos y tiró de él. Natsu se tumbó sobre ella, tomó sus labios, y le separó las piernas con la rodilla. Luego, sin esperar más, se introdujo en ella, y Lucy gritó, sumiéndose en un mar de deseo y placer. Hacía demasiado tiempo de la última vez que había hecho aquello, y Natsu apenas tardó unos minutos en llevarla al paraíso. Satisfecha y cansada, abrió los ojos y encontró a Natsu mirándola. En sus sensuales labios se dibujó lentamente una sonrisa.

—Demasiado increíble para ser cierto.-

Sus palabras no habían formado una pregunta, pero Lucy asintió; estaba tan relajada y saciada que no podía articular palabra.

—Probemos otra vez —murmuró él contra sus labios.

Y, a pesar de que en ese momento Lucy estaba segura de que no podría mover un músculo, al cabo de un rato volvía a estar ardiendo, revolviéndose impaciente debajo de él por sus besos y sus caricias hasta que se fundieron de nuevo como un solo ser.

Pasada la medianoche, el hambre los llevó a abandonar la cama para asaltar la nevera. Vestida únicamente con la camisa blanca del esmoquin de Natsu, que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, y con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, Lucy se sentó en una banqueta. Puso el codo en la encimera de la isleta que dividía en dos la cocina, y apoyó la barbilla en la mano. La cocina estaba amueblada con muy buen gusto; allí donde posaba la vista se encontraba con algo que le llamaba la atención. Sin embargo, tras un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, sus ojos volvieron a fijarse fascinados en Natsu. Los boxers grises se le bajaron un poco cuando se inclinó para mirar dentro del frigorífico. Sus fuertes hombros y su torso estaban desnudos, igual que sus piernas. A pesar de las largas horas que habían pasado en el dormitorio, y aunque hacía sólo unos instantes que se había sentido plenamente saciada, de pronto notó que los rescoldos del deseo se estaban reavivando en su vientre. Se estremeció de sólo imaginarse deslizando las palmas de sus manos por la espalda de Natsu mientras el peso de él la mantenía inmovilizada sobre el colchón.

—¿Qué te parece espaguetis y tarta de queso?.- Natsu giró la cabeza para mirarla.

—Pues normal y corriente, supongo, aunque tiene chocolate por encima. —Aún mejor —respondió ella al instante.

Natsu sonrió. —¿Te gusta el chocolate? .-

—Pues claro, ¿a quién no?.-

—A mí desde luego que sí. En una cafetería que hay cerca de aquí hacen unas crepes con chocolate tan buenas que harían llorar a un hombre.-

Mañana te llevaré allí a desayunar. Se volvió hacia la nevera de nuevo, y momentos después se irguió y la cerró con la cadera porque tenía las dos manos ocupadas.

—Espera, deja que te ayude. - Lucy se bajó de la banqueta de un salto y corrió a quitarle el plato con la tarta de queso, en precario equilibrio sobre una fuente azul.

—Gracias.- Natsu dejó la fuente sobre la encimera y le quitó la tapa.

Añadió unas cucharadas de salsa de tomate a los espaguetis, los removió, colocó la fuente en el microondas, ajustó el temporizador y lo puso en marcha.

—Creo que podríamos probar un pedacito de esa tarta de queso mientras esperamos a que se calienten —propuso Lucy, mirando con ojos golosos las virutas de chocolate que había sobre la tarta.

—Claro, por qué no —respondió él. Sacó un cuchillo y un tenedor de un cajón y se unió a Lucy, colocándose detrás de ella.

—Ten, haz los honores —puso el cuchillo y el tenedor sobre la encimera, a ambos lados de la tarta, y se inclinó para frotar la nariz contra su nuca y tomar posesión de sus caderas con las manos.

Lucy cerró los ojos y sintió como si todo su cuerpo se estuviese derritiendo. Las manos de Natsu se deslizaron por debajo de la camisa y subieron, primero hasta su vientre, luego a su cintura y finalmente se cerraron sobre sus senos.

—Oooh… eso no es justo —jadeó ella.

Sus pezones se endurecieron y apretó las caderas contra las de él, al tiempo que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Natsu inclinó la cabeza para besarla en el cuello. Ella se volvió, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se apretó contra él mientras los labios de Natsu tomaban los suyos. Luego las manos de él apretaron sus nalgas, levantándola, y el beso se tornó más apasionado, más carnal. Detrás de ellos sonó el «ding» que indicaba que había saltado el temporizador del microondas. Natsu despegó sus labios de los de ella y levantó la cabeza.

—¿Quieres que dejemos los espaguetis y la tarta para luego y te haga el amor sobre la encimera? —inquirió él con la voz ronca por el deseo.

Lucy estaba debatiéndose entre una cosa y la otra cuando su estómago rugió, y los dos se echaron a reír.

—No hay más que hablar. La comida gana —anunció Natsu tomando sus labios una última vez antes de apartarse de ella.

—. Primero comemos y luego nos dedicaremos a otros placeres. Volvamos a la cama. –Alargó el brazo por detrás de ella para alcanzar el plato de la tarta con el cuchillo y el tenedor.

—Tú llevas esto y yo llevaré los espaguetis.-

—¿Y no necesitaremos platos? ¿O al menos otro tenedor? —inquirió ella, aún aturdida por el deseo y algo desorientada.

—No —Natsu se puso unas manoplas para sacar la fuente del microondas y cerró la puerta de éste con el codo—. Compartiremos el tenedor. Aunque necesitaremos servilletas. Saca un par del cajón que tienes a tu lado, ¿quieres?-

Lucy encontró allí unas servilletas blancas de lino y lo precedió escaleras arriba hasta el dormitorio. Una vez allí, Natsu apartó la sábana, fue al cuarto de baño, y regresó con una toalla grande de ducha que extendió sobre el colchón, y sobre la cual colocó la fuente con los espaguetis.

—Ah, vamos a hacer un picnic —dijo Lucy encantada.

—. Me encanta ir de picnic, y nunca antes había hecho uno en la cama.-—Bueno, es que he pensado que estaríamos más cómodos en ella que en el suelo —Natsu le hizo señas con un dedo para que se acercase —. Y cuando hayamos terminado con el festín… la cama también es más cómoda para hacer el amor.-

Lucy se rió y se subió a la cama con el plato en la mano y los cubiertos en la otra.

—Y lo mejor es que no hay hormigas —comentó con buen humor. Natsu, que también se había subido a la cama, le acarició el pelo y la besó.

—Me encanta cómo siempre le ves el lado bueno a todo. Eres fácil de complacer.-

—¿Cómo podría no sentirme complacida cuando me has ofrecido tarta de queso con chocolate y espaguetis? —inquirió ella enarcando una ceja. —Muchas mujeres se sentirían ofendidas si no les hubiese ofrecido champán y caviar.-

—Umm… —murmuró Lucy mirándolo de reojo—. Me parece que has estado saliendo con las mujeres equivocadas.-

Los ojos de Natsu reían. —Me parece que tienes razón.-

Hundió el tenedor en los espaguetis, le dio vueltas y lo levantó hacia Lucy.

—Prueba y dime qué tal están. Ella abrió la boca obedientemente.

—¿Qué tal? —Riquísimos —respondió ella—. Pruébalos tú también. –

Como Natsu se empeñó en darle de comer, fueron tomando bocados por turnos. Cuando la fuente quedó vacía, Lucy se bajó de la cama y la colocó sobre un mueble con estantes que ocupaba toda la pared. Había un televisor de pantalla plana y un montón de libros.

—Vaya, tienes el último libro de Tom Clancy —comentó sorprendida

—. No sabía que ya hubiera salido.-

—Es que aún no ha salido. Tengo un amigo en la editorial y me mandó un ejemplar antes de la fecha de lanzamiento.-

Lucy curioseó los títulos de los otros libros. —Umm… Tienes libros de misterio, de suspense, y un par de noficción —dijo tomando uno de ellos para echarle un vistazo al texto de la contraportada—. ¿Qué otros géneros te gustan? ¿Has leído alguna novela romántica de suspense?- Natsu frunció el ceño.

—No lo sé. Creo que no. Por desgracia, tengo que leer un montón de revistas médicas para mantenerme al día, así que no me queda mucho tiempo para la ficción.-

—Sé a qué te refieres. Yo últimamente sólo leo libros de texto.-

—Ven aquí —la llamó Natsu dando unas palmadas en el colchón, junto a él-.

—. Todavía tenemos que comernos la tarta.-

Lucy dejó el libro en su sitio, regresó a la cama, y se sentó de rodillas con mucho cuidado, colocando bien los faldones de la camisa a continuación.

—Seguro que en tu infancia fuiste un primor de niña —la picó Natsu mientras cortaba un trozo de tarta con el tenedor.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —inquirió ella antes de abrir la boca para aceptar el bocado que le ofreció.

—Porque te has sentado como si tu madre te hubiera enseñado a colocarte la falda al sentarte y ponerte bien erguida —respondió él con una sonrisa.

—Fue mi abuela, no mi madre —replicó ella sin pensar, después de tragar. —Y seguro que eras su nieta favorita. –

Natsu se metió el tenedor en la boca con otro pedazo de tarta, y Lucy observó fascinada el movimiento de los fuertes músculos de su garganta al tragar.

—Era su única nieta —murmuró absorta, dibujando un trazo invisible con los dedos del cuello de Natsu a su hombro.

—¿Tú también eres hija única? —inquirió él sorprendido.

—Sí —Lucy forzó una sonrisa, decidiendo confirmar lo que probablemente Natsu ya imaginaba: que ella no había crecido en un entorno privilegiado como el suyo—: la hija única de unos padres que luego se divorciaron. Mi madre decidió que no quería volver a casarse ni tener más hijos. Estaba demasiado ocupada conociendo a otros hombres y pasándolo bien. Mi padre, en cambio, según tengo entendido, sí que se volvió a casar… varias veces, de hecho, y tuvo más hijos, pero no conozco a ninguno de ellos —mantuvo la vista fija en la tarta mientras cortaba otro trozo de tarta con una precisión exagerada—. Dudo que mi niñez se parezca en nada a la tuya.-

—Eh —murmuró. La tomó de la barbilla e hizo que levantara la cara para mirarla a los ojos—. No me importa qué clase de gente fueran tus padres ni nada de eso, Lucy. Me gustaría que hubieras sido feliz, pero el pasado pertenece al pasado. Lo único que cuenta es que ahora estás aquí, conmigo.-

La emoción embargó a Lucy. Sabía que aquello no tenía futuro, que durante los próximos años no tendría tiempo para nada que no fuera el trabajo, Charle y sus estudios, pero sólo por esa noche podía olvidarse del mañana y de sus responsabilidades. Y aunque con Natsu sintiera cosas que no había sentido antes con nadie, también se preocuparía más adelante de eso.

—Es verdad. Lo único que tenemos es el ahora —murmuró, dejando el tenedor en el plato para rodearle el cuello con los brazos—. Y no debemos perder un momento. –

Una chispa prendió en los ojos de Natsu que, sin soltarla, empujó la toalla, la tarta y los cubiertos, tirándolos al suelo, y se tumbó sobre ella para devorar sus labios. Lucy acogió con deleite la oleada de deseo que la invadió, borrando todo pensamiento del mañana. Para ella sólo existía ese momento y el poderoso cuerpo de Natsu sobre el suyo, llevándolos a ambos más y más alto hasta que alcanzaron el cielo.

Lucy no estaba despierta del todo a la mañana siguiente, cuando Natsu abandonó la cama. Se inclinó, la besó, se rió suavemente y tras darle una palmadita en el trasero, cubierto por la sábana, se fue al cuarto de baño. Lucy sonrió, entreabrió los ojos y se fijó en que la luz del sol que se filtraba ya por entre las cortinas. Bostezó y rodó sobre el costado. Cuando Natsu salió del cuarto de baño con varias prendas de vestir echadas sobre el hombro, le pareció que apenas había pasado un momento.

—¡Eh, dormilona, despierta! Te prometí crepes para desayunar —dijo arrojando la ropa a los pies de la cama—. Mi madre se dejó esto en la habitación de invitados la última vez que vino —le explicó, dejándose caer en la cama para tenderse junto a ella—. Puede que los pantalones te queden un poco cortos, pero siempre te quedarán mejor que unos vaqueros míos.- El colchón cedió bajo su peso, haciendo que Lucy se deslizara hacia él.

Natsu sonrió de oreja a oreja, la agarró, y tiró de la sábana hacia abajo hasta que quedó por debajo de su ombligo. Luego agachó la cabeza para deslizar sus labios por la curva superior de sus senos. —Ummm… —murmuró—. Tu piel es tan suave… -Lucy introdujo sus dedos por entre los cortos mechones de su cabello y cerró los ojos mientras él cubría su pecho de besos.

—Si vamos a salir, tengo que ducharme y vestirme —le recordó soñolienta, y sonrió al oír el gruñido de protesta de Natsu. Apretó los dedos para tirarle del pelo, y Natsu obedeció a regañadientes, levantando la cabeza para mirarla.

—También podríamos quedarnos y pedir que nos traigan algo — sugirió.

—Ni hablar —contestó ella riéndose—. Estoy muerta de hambre y esas crepes con chocolate que me prometiste suenan de maravilla.-

Además, quería ver un poco más de su día a día. A cada instante que pasaba con Natsu, esa necesidad de saber más sobre aquel hombre de apuesto rostro e increíble físico se hacía más fuerte.

—De acuerdo —accedió él.

Antes de bajarse de la cama, sus manos se deslizaron por el estómago de Natsu mientras rodaba sobre el costado—. Sacaremos a Happy a pasear y desayunaremos en la cafetería. Aunque la hora que es, más que un desayuno será un brunch. Luego volveremos y lo retomaremos donde lo dejamos. ¿Trato hecho?-

—Trato hecho —le contestó ella con una sonrisa descarada.

Lucy tomó la pila de ropa de los pies de la cama y entró en el baño. Se quedó un instante con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta, los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios, deleitándose en la sensación de pura felicidad que burbujeaba en sus venas.

Una media hora más tarde, Lucy se había duchado, se había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta, se había maquillado un poco con el pintalabios y el rímel que había metido en su bolso la noche anterior y se había vestido. Se detuvo para echarse un rápido vistazo en el espejo que había junto a la puerta. Los pantalones de seda rosa le quedaban bien, salvo que, como había dicho Natsu, le quedaban un pelín cortos, justo a la altura del tobillo. Pero era una suerte, porque si hubieran sido más largos seguramente habría dado algún traspié por culpa de los zapatos de tacón. El top de seda blanco sin mangas era ceñido, y, como no tenía sujetador, se había puesto encima una camisa blanca que le había tomado prestada a Natsu. Era demasiado grande para ella, naturalmente, pero después de doblar las mangas hasta los codos le pareció que no quedaba mal, y disimulaba el hecho de que no llevaba nada debajo del top. De hecho, pensó girándose un poco y mirando por encima del hombro para verse por detrás en el espejo, el conjunto, aunque improvisado, resultaba bastante chic. Los pantalones le daban una forma bonita a sus muslos, que asomaban por debajo de los faldones de la camisa y los zapatos rojos otorgaban al conjunto un toque de portada de Vogue.

Verdaderamente era una suerte que la madre de Natsu se hubiese dejado allí aquellas prendas. Al principio había sospechado que Natsu le habría dicho una mentira piadosa, y que en realidad serían de alguno de sus ligues, pero tanto el pantalón como el top tenían una pequeña etiqueta bordada por dentro en azul y dorado que decía: A. Dragneel. Natsu le había dicho que sus padres se llamaban Igneel y Ana, así que no había duda de que «A. Dragneel» debía ser su madre. Salió del baño y fue en busca de Natsu. Lo encontró en la cocina leyendo un periódico que tenía abierto sobre la encimera de la isleta central.

—Ah, buenos días —la saludó al verla entrar, y sus ojos recorrieron hambrientos su figura.

—Hola —saludó ella algo azorada, bajando la vista a su ropa—. Es una suerte que tu madre se dejara este top y estos pantalones. ¿Seguro que no le importará que los tome prestados? —Seguro —respondió él.

Fue hasta ella en dos zancadas y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla en la boca. Cuando despegó sus labios de los de Lucy, sus ojos parecían de lava.

—. Si no nos marchamos ya, acabaré llevándote arriba y te haré el amor otra vez. Anda, vamos. Necesitas recuperar energía para cuando volvamos. –

La soltó para tomarla de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos, y tiró de ella hacia la puerta. —Vamos, Happy.-

El perro obedeció con entusiasmo, y corrió delante de ellos para quedarse esperando cuando llegó al vestíbulo. Natsu tomó una correa que estaba colgada de un perchero en la pared y la enganchó al collar de Happy antes de abrir la puerta. Lucy salió fuera, inspiró el fresco aire primaveral y se sonrió con deleite al sentir el calor del sol en sus antebrazos. Natsu cerró con llave, la guardó en el bolsillo, volvió a tomar la mano de Lucy y echaron a andar calle abajo.

—Me encanta tu barrio —le dijo Lucy, admirando las fachadas de las casas que pasaban y las flores en las ventanas.

Alzó el rostro para dejar que el sol, que se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles, le calentara las mejillas. —Buenos días. -Aquel amistoso saludo hizo a Lucy bajar la cabeza, y respondió al unísono con Natsu a la pareja joven que se acercaba a ellos en dirección contraria con un carrito de bebé. El niño, al ver a Happy, alargó las manitas hacia él y empezó a balbucear animadamente. Natsu dejó que el pequeño tocase un poco al perro, pero alejó a Happy antes de que pudiera lamerle la cara. —¿Los conoces? —le preguntó Jennifer cuando se alejaron.

—Sí, son los Carmichael —Natsu tiró de la correa para que Happy esquivara a tres adolescentes con vaqueros y sandalias que iban charlando entre ellas y riéndose—. Se mudaron a una casa cerca de la mía antes de que naciera su bebé. Los conocí un día al sacar a Happy a pasear. —Seguro que Happy es estupendo para romper el hielo —comentó Lucy—. Y seguro que conoces a un montón de gente que se para a acariciarlo. —Sí, ya lo creo —contestó él. Le soltó la mano y le pasó el brazo por los hombros para atraerla hacia sí—. Nadie puede resistirse a un perro tan amistoso como Happy.-

Lucy se dijo para sus adentros que aparte de que su perro fuera amistoso probablemente el encanto personal de Natsu también tuviera que ver.

—Bueno, ya hemos llegado —anunció Natsu, deteniéndose frente a una pequeña cafetería con terraza—. ¿Te importa que nos sentemos fuera? No podemos entrar con Happy. —Oh, sí, estupendo —asintió ella.

Justo cuando se sentaron en una de las mesas de hierro forjado, protegidas del sol por sombrillas blancas y rojas, un cliente abandonó la cafetería, y el aroma que salió por la puerta hizo que a Lucy se le hiciera la boca agua.

—Umm… Huele de maravilla. Dudo que nadie tenga la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para pasar por delante y no entrar a tomar algo. –

Natsu se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oído: —La comida que ponen es deliciosa, pero no sabe tan bien como tú. –

Lucy se estremeció por dentro y sintió calor en las mejillas. Happy se había echado entre los dos, y tenía las orejas tiesas mientras observaba con ojos curiosos a las personas sentadas en las mesas vecinas. Natsu también conocía a la joven camarera que se acercó a anotar lo que iban a tomar, y por cómo sonreía ella parecía que sentía adoración por él.

—Me parece que tienes otra admiradora —lo picó Lucy cuando la chica entró en la cafetería. —¿Quién?, ¿Meredy? —inquirió él con una sonrisa—. No, qué va. Es que estoy ayudando a su hermano a preparar las pruebas de acceso a la universidad. Quiere estudiar Medicina. Es un chico brillante, pero su familia no tiene dinero para mandarlo a la universidad. Si consigue sacar buena nota en las pruebas puede que consiga que le concedan una beca. —Eso dice mucho en tu favor —murmuró Lucy—. Es usted una caja de sorpresas, doctor Dragneel.-

—¿Lo soy? ¿Por qué? —inquirió él, cruzando los brazos en la mesa e inclinándose hacia delante.

—Porque tienes reputación de donjuán, lo que podría dar pie a pensar que eres una persona superficial, pero cuanto más te conozco, más complejo me pareces. -Natsu sonrió. —No tan complejo —replicó con voz ronca—. En este momento sólo me interesa una cosa. —¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es? —inquirió ella fascinada por el fuego en sus ojos y la sensual curva de sus labios. —Tú.- Natsu acortó los pocos centímetros que los separaban y tomó su boca con un dulce beso, lento y ardiente.

Lucy sintió mariposas en el estómago y cómo el deseo corría por sus venas como la pólvora. —Em… perdón. La voz vacilante de la camarera hizo a Natsu levantar la cabeza.

—Ah, el café —dijo, y se echó hacia atrás para que pudiera descargar la bandeja—. Gracias, Meredy.-

La chica colocó sendas tazas de humeante café frente a ellos y una cafetera en el centro de la mesa. Luego sonrió tímidamente y se retiró. Lucy todavía estaba aturdida y algo mareada por el beso, mientras que la excitación de Natsu parecía haberse desvanecido como si tal cosa. Decidida a igualar su aparente imperturbable calma, tomó un sorbo de café mirándolo por encima del borde de la taza mientras rebuscaba en su mente un tema de conversación.

—¿Te criaste aquí, en Boston? —inquirió. —No —Natsu sacudió la cabeza—. Pasé mi niñez en el norte del estado de Nueva York. Me mudé aquí cuando acepté la oferta del Instituto Armstrong. ¿Y tú? ¿Eres de aquí, de Boston? —No, antes de mudarme aquí el año pasado vivía en una ciudad de provincias en Illinois. —¿Y qué te hizo escoger Boston? —Una amiga del instituto, Renee, se había mudado aquí y me animó a venirme. Le encanta esta ciudad, sobre todo los monumentos. Solíamos hacer visitas culturales casi cada fin de semana. —¿Solíais? ¿Y por qué dejasteis de hacerlo? –

Lucy se encogió de hombros. —Mira conoció al hombre de sus sueños; fue amor a primera vista. Sólo estuvieron saliendo tres semanas antes de casarse, y desde entonces han estado viajando por todo el mundo. Él es arqueólogo y ahora mismo están viviendo en Centroamérica, colaborando en las excavaciones de un templo maya.-

—¿En serio? —exclamó Natsu intrigado—. Vaya, ése sí que debe ser un trabajo interesante.-

Lucy se rió. —Cada hombre al que he hablado del marido de Mira dice lo mismo. Debe ser que todos sois aventureros frustrados. —Tal vez —concedió él con una sonrisa.

La camarera los interrumpió de nuevo: traía las crepes con chocolate de Lucy y una tortilla española para Natsu. Mientras comían retomaron la conversación, que acabó derivando en cine.

—Vamos, que te gustan las «pelis» de chicas —concluyó Natsu—. La mayoría de tus películas favoritas son comedias románticas. —No es verdad; también me gusta La caza del Octubre Rojo y ésa no es una «peli» de chicas —protestó Lucy. —¡No me digas que te gusta esa película! —exclamó él sorprendido, enarcando las cejas—. Yo debo haberla visto una docena de veces. —¡Yo también! —contestó ella riéndose antes de tomar otro sorbo de café—. Claro que las estrellas son Sean Connery y un Alec Baldwin muy joven, así que, si te soy sincera, sólo por verlos a ellos soy capaz de verla todas las veces que hagan falta. —Ah, o sea, que no te gusta por la trama, sino porque los actores son guapos. –

Lucy se quedó pensando un momento y finalmente asintió. —Supongo que sí.-

Natsu prorrumpió en carcajadas y Lucy sonrió como una tonta sin poder evitarlo. El sol arrancaba destellos de su cabello rosa, y la risa había hecho que se formaran pequeñas arrugas en las comisuras de sus ojos. Luego Natsu se quedó callado, y mientras se miraban en silencio fue como si el aire se cargara de electricidad. —¿Volvemos a casa? —le preguntó él con voz ronca. —Sí, volvamos —murmuró ella.

Lucy se despertó despacio, se estiró y sonrió feliz al sentir el calor corporal contra su espalda. El brazo de Natsu descansaba sobre su cintura, manteniéndola cerca de él. Abrió los ojos y miró el reloj que había sobre la mesilla. Sus números brillaban en la habitación en penumbra, pues no habían descorrido las cortinas.

Sus ojos se abrieron como los de un búho al ver la hora que era: ¡casi las cuatro de la tarde! Canna le había prometido que llevaría a Charle de vuelta al apartamento sobre las seis. El fin de semana tocaba a su fin, pero no se sentía preparada para dejarlo ir. Había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que habían hecho el amor, y aun así quería más. Sin embargo, la realidad la llamaba. Se mordió el labio sabiendo que no tenía elección. Con cuidado, levantó el brazo de Natsu y se bajó de la cama. Entre sueños, él farfulló algo a modo de protesta. Lucy se quedó quieta como una estatua junto a la cama, conteniendo el aliento y rogando para que no se despertase. Natsu se movió tumbándose boca abajo sobre el lugar donde ella había yacido hasta hacía unos instantes. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, y su cuerpo se relajó. Lucy permaneció allí de pie un momento más, grabando en su mente la línea de su mandíbula con sombra de barba, las oscuras pestañas sobre su piel aceitunada y la sensual curva de su boca. La sábana blanca estaba arremolinada en torno a su cintura, dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo. Aunque reacia a dejarlo y marcharse, se obligó a darse la vuelta y entrar de puntillas al baño, donde había dejado la camisa, el top y los pantalones. Se vistió rápidamente, y después de tomar su bolso, bajó las escaleras y salió de la casa. Mientras se apresuraba calle abajo, hacia la parada del autobús a unos bloques de allí, se vio asaltada por los recuerdos de las horas que había pasado con Natsu. Sería tan fácil enamorarse de un hombre como él, se dijo, rogando para sus adentros por que no se hubiera enamorado ya. Sería una tontería por su parte sabiendo como sabía que lo suyo no tenía futuro. Justo cuando estaba a unos pasos de la parada llegó el autobús, y echó a correr para no perderlo. Las puertas se abrieron y subió, decidida a sacarse a Natsu Dragneel de la cabeza. Si podría sacarlo de su corazón estaba aún por ver.

Nada más despertarse, Natsu se dio cuenta de que Lucy se había ido. Pasó la mano sobre la sábana, pero no sintió siquiera el calor de su cuerpo. Debía haberse ido hacía bastante. Se incorporó, se frotó el rostro con las manos y se quedó escuchando. El silencio, absoluto, sólo era roto por el suave tic-tac del reloj de su mesilla de noche. —Diablos —masculló en medio de tanta quietud. Habría querido llevarla a casa. No había contado con que después de que hicieran el amor la noche anterior y aquella mañana se había quedado tan relajado que se había dormido como un lirón.

Oyó un repiqueteo de uñas en el pasillo, y el morro de Happy asomó por el hueco de la puerta entreabierta antes de que entrara moviendo la cola. Se acercó a la cama, apoyó la cabeza en el colchón, y sus grandes ojos castaños miraron a Natsu suplicantes. —No me lo digas —gimió Natsu—. Quieres que te saque de paseo.-

El ladrido de aprobación del rottweiler hizo a Natsu contraer el rostro. —No tan alto, chico —masculló—. Acabo de despertarme.-

Echó la sábana a un lado y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Happy volvió a ladrar, y se puso a juguetear con la sábana, metiendo el morro debajo hasta que su cabeza desapareció debajo de ella. —Eh, para ya —le dijo Natsu apartando la sábana. Fue entonces cuando vio un brillo metálico entre los pliegues. Había una cadenita de plata que sobresalía por debajo de la almohada. Tiró de ella antes de que Happy pudiera alcanzarla, y el animal emitió un gemido de protesta. —Calla, Happy —lo increpó, acariciándole la cabeza y rascándole detrás de las orejas—. Es de Lucy, no tuyo.-

Happy se sentó sobre las patas traseras y se quedó mirando el colgante que pendía de la mano de su amo. Era un medallón de forma ovalada, con un cierre tan delicado que a Natsu le pareció que sus dedos fueran los de un gigante cuando lo abrió con sumo cuidado y lo sostuvo en su palma. En una de las mitades había una fotografía de una niña pequeña de rostro travieso y sonriente. En la otra, un mechón de cabello blanco brillaba sobre la plata. «Qué niña tan mona. ¿Me pregunto quién será?». Natsu acarició con la yema de su dedo índice el mechón. «Y si este mechón será suyo». No tenía respuestas, pero se lo preguntaría a Lucy tan pronto como la viera de nuevo. Había tantas cosas que quería saber de ella… Aquella cita que habían tenido, y lo increíble que había sido el sexo con ella, había hecho que se sintiera aún más intrigado por ella. Happy emitió otro gemido de protesta y empujó con su morro húmedo la rodilla de Natsu.

—Está bien, grandullón. Te dejaré salir.-

Sacó unos vaqueros del armario y se los puso. Luego bajó descalzo las escaleras con Happy, y entró en la cocina para abrirle la puerta trasera, y el perro salió al pequeño jardín.

—Voy a tener que enseñarle mejores modales —se dijo Natsu entre dientes. Entró en la cocina para preparar un café, y se preguntó si Lucy estaría pensando en él igual que él estaba pensando en ella.

Lucy se quitó los pantalones de seda, los dobló y los colocó sobre la cesta de la ropa en el cuarto de baño. Por la etiqueta debían costar más de lo que ella ganaba al mes. El tacto de la tela era increíble. «Lo dejaré en la tintorería mañana, después del trabajo», se dijo. «Junto con el top. Y luego se los enviaré a Natsu por correo». Se quitó el top, lo dobló y lo colocó sobre los pantalones. Luego fue al lavabo para echarse agua en la cara. Agarró a ciegas la toalla para secarse antes de quitarse la goma con la que se había recogido el pelo en una coleta. Cuando tiró de ella y el cabello le cayó sobre los hombros, se pasó una mano por la nuca y se extrañó de que sus dedos no palparan la cadenita de plata de su colgante. Miró su reflejo en el espejo y vio espantada que el medallón no pendía sobre su pecho. Estaba segura de que lo había llevado puesto esa mañana, cuando habían salido para tomar un «brunch». Con el ceño fruncido, repasó mentalmente todo lo que había hecho esa tarde, y cayó en la cuenta de que la última vez que recordaba haberlo visto había sido al regresar a casa de Natsu. Habían subido a la habitación, y Natsu la había desvestido antes de depositarla sobre la cama. Él se había unido a ella de inmediato, y le pareció recordar que Natsu había apartado el medallón para besarla entre ambos senos. «Quizá lo perdí en su cama», pensó, rogando para que el medallón se hubiese quedado entre las sábanas revueltas de Natsu, en vez de que se le hubiese caído en la calle, o en el autobús. El sólo hecho de pensar que tendría que llamar a Natsu para preguntarle hizo que el corazón le diese un brinco, y se dijo que quizá no fuera tan buena idea. No estaba segura de tener la fortaleza suficiente como para alejarse de él una segunda vez.

Aquel fin de semana con Natsu había sido como un cuento de hadas; tiempo robado al tiempo, pensó Lucy esa noche mientras arropaba a Charle y ésta le contaba lo bien que se lo había pasado con los hijos de Canna. Cuando le hubo dado el beso de buenas noches, fue al salón a sentarse un rato. Encendió el televisor y fue pasando de un canal a otro con el mando a distancia, para acabar quedándose en una cadena de noticias. Vestida con un pantalón de pijama y una camisola de algodón blanca, se acurrucó en el sofá y se quedó mirando la pantalla sin prestarle atención. En ese momento le daban igual las noticias de política y el último escándalo protagonizado por un representante de su estado. No podía dejar de pensar en Natsu.

Y no sólo por el sexo, que había sido increíble. La había sorprendido su sentido del humor y el descubrir que a los dos les encantaban y disgustaban las mismas películas. Cierto que habían discutido un poco luego, cuando uno había defendido acaloradamente algún libro que al otro lo había dejado indiferente, pero la discusión había acabado entre risas y besos. Nunca había conocido a un hombre como Natsu, y ahora que el fin de semana había pasado, tuvo que admitir para sus adentros que ese fin de semana con él había sido algo que iba más allá de un breve y apasionado interludio en su vida. Sentía algo por él. No estaba segura de qué nombre dar a esos sentimientos, ni de lo profundos que eran, pero sí sabía que el solo pensar en que nunca podía haber nada serio entre ellos hacía que le doliese el corazón. No, difícilmente podría tener futuro la relación entre una camarera de un pequeño restaurante como el Coach House y un médico del Instituto Armstrong. Sus vidas eran demasiado distintas, igual que su estatus social y sus ingresos. Ya lo había decidido: no volvería a verlo fuera del restaurante. Sabía que era lo mejor, pero por algún motivo, la idea de volver a servirle el café cada mañana, sabiendo que no había sido sino otro ligue para él, hacía que el corazón le doliese aún más. «¿De qué sirve desear la luna?», se reprendió, secándose las lágrimas que humedecían sus mejillas. «Cuando accedí a ir con él a esa fiesta sabía que sería una vez y no más. No más citas, y nada de soñar con una relación seria». Apagó el televisor y las luces del salón y entró en su dormitorio, donde la lámpara de la mesilla arrojaba un suave haz de luz blanca sobre su solitaria cama. «Hora de que Cenicienta vuelva a su verdadera vida», se dijo subiéndose a la cama antes de apagar la luz. La habitación se sumió en la oscuridad, salvo por los débiles destellos de las luces de la calle que se colaban por las rendijas de las persianas de lamas. Y, resuelta a cumplir con lo que había decidido en un principio, cerró los ojos, pero cuando al fin le venció el sueño, soñó con Natsu.

El lunes por la mañana, Natsu apenas se había enfundado su bata blanca de trabajo cuando sonó el teléfono que había sobre su mesa. Quien llamaba era la secretaria de Bickslow, el director de la clínica, para decirle que se requería su presencia de inmediato en el despacho de éste. Preguntándose qué podría haber ocurrido, y temiéndose que de nuevo estuviera en peligro la financiación de las investigaciones médicas que Ted y él estaban llevando a cabo, salió de su consulta y se encaminó hacia el despacho de Bickslow.

Al llegar llamó con los nudillos a la puerta entreabierta y pasó. —Buenos días, Bickslow —lo saludó. Al ver a la prometida de Bickslow, que además era la jefa de prensa de la clínica, la saludó también—. ¿Qué hay, Evergreen? —Buenos días, Natsu —respondió Bickslow, apoyado en la parte delantera de su mesa y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Evergreeen, con su cav¡bello verde, le sonrió, pero a Natsu no le pasó desapercibida la preocupación que reflejaba el rostro de ambos.

—¿Va todo bien? —Me temo que no —contestó Bickslow en un tono grave—. No me es fácil decirte esto, así que no me andaré por las ramas: una antigua paciente de la clínica ha interpuesto una demanda de paternidad y dice que tú eres el padre de su hijo.-

Natsu se quedó patidifuso. De todas las posibles malas noticias que le podían haber dado, nunca se hubiera esperado aquélla. —Qué absurdo —dijo cuando al fin recobró el habla—. Es absolutamente ridículo. ¿Quién es la demandante? —Lissana Strauss-.

Natsu soltó una palabrota. —Lo sé — Bickslow contrajo el rostro y se cruzó de brazos—. La clínica te respalda en esto al cien por cien, Natsu. Si podemos hacer algo para ayudar, dínoslo y lo haremos. —Lo siento mucho —le dijo Evergreen—. El momento que ha escogido no podía ser peor, ahora que apenas habéis salido de aquellas falsas acusaciones de la empresa para la que trabajabais antes. —Estoy seguro de que ganarás el pleito —añadió Bickslow muy seguro. —Gracias —Natsu frunció el ceño y se pasó una mano por el cabello, pensando en voz alta—. Debería llamar a mi abogado. ¿Os han enviado algún documento? —Sí; varios. Éstos son copias que le he pedido a mi secretaria que te hiciera — Bickslow tomó unos papeles de su mesa y un ejemplar del Boston Herald y se los tendió—. Ya ha salido en los periódicos. Natsu abrió el diario por las páginas de sociedad. Paul había redondeado con rotulador negro dos párrafos en los que citaban las palabras de Lissana Strauss. —Esto es prácticamente difamación —masculló. —Nadie que te conozca lo creerá —dijo Evergreen con firmeza. —Tal vez —concedió Natsu, sintiendo que la ira se apoderaba de él mientras releía el último párrafo—. Me gustaría llevarle esto también a mi abogado.

—Puedes quedártelo —le dijo Bickslow —. Yo lo he leído esta mañana de camino aquí. —Y también querría tomarme unos días para ocuparme de esto, si fuera posible —le pidió Natsu—. Supongo que ya es tarde para evitar la mancha en mi reputación; al menos hasta que se demuestre que miente, pero no quiero dañar la imagen de la clínica. —Tómate el tiempo que necesites —respondió Bickslow. —Gracias. Mi esperanza es que mi abogado pueda agilizar los trámites para que se haga una prueba de paternidad. Una vez tengamos los resultados podré demostrar que no soy el padre, quedará desestimada la demanda y podré volver al trabajo sin que me sigan los reporteros y den mala prensa a la clínica —añadió Natsu, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Bickslow asintió. —Me parece bien. —No os vi el día de la fiesta —dijo Natsu cambiando de tema. —Nosotros a ti sí… con una rubia muy atractiva —comentó Evergreen —. ¿No era esa camarera del Coach House? ¿Cómo se llamaba? —Vaya, yo que quería mantener su identidad en secreto —bromeó Natsu esbozando una media sonrisa—. Se llama Lucy. Por cierto, ¿cómo está tu madre? El rostro de Evergreen se iluminó, y cruzó una mirada con Bickslow. —La hermana por parte de madre que descubrí que tenía, Chelia, ha accedido a donar parte de su médula ósea, así que tengo esperanzas de que el pronóstico sea favorable. —Me alegro —dijo Bickslow —, me alegro muchísimo. Llamaron a la puerta y la secretaria de Paul asomó la cabeza. —Doctor Bickslow, perdone que les interrumpa, pero el senador Johnson está al teléfono. Quiere hablarle de una posible donación por parte de un elector. —Disculpa, Natsu; tengo que atender esa llamada —dijo Bickslow irguiéndose. —Cómo no. Te pondré al corriente en cuanto haya alguna novedad — respondió Natsu y se dirigió hacia la puerta. —Cuídate —le dijo Evergreen—, y recuerda que estamos aquí para lo que necesites. —Gracias; no sabes cómo os lo agradezco. Natsu levantó una mano a modo de despedida y regresó a su consulta, donde se quitó la bata blanca y se puso su chaqueta de cuero. Unos segundos después salía con los papeles y el periódico en la mano. En el pasillo se cruzó con su compañero Gray. —Eh, Natsu, ¿dónde vas?-

—Voy a estar de permiso unos días, pero si surge cualquier cosa puedes llamarme al móvil.-

Gray parpadeó sorprendido y frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué, ha ocurrido algo? ¿Estás bien? —Sí, bien —respondió Natsu levantando los documentos de la demanda para mostrárselos. Ted los miró, y alzó de nuevo la vista hacia él con el ceño fruncido, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, Natsu lo interrumpió—. Es una larga historia. Ya te lo explicaré en otro momento. —De acuerdo.-

Natsu asintió y se giró para marcharse, pero se detuvo cuando Ted lo llamó. —Llámame si necesitas algo. Natsu lo miró por encima del hombro y sonrió. —Lo haré, gracias.-

Era bueno saber que tenía amigos con los que podía contar cuando estaba en apuros, se dijo mientras se alejaba. Claro que tampoco era que necesitase ayuda con aquello, añadió para sus adentros quitándole hierro al asunto. Lissana Strauss era una joven con problemas emocionales. Aunque se hubiese sentido tentado de dejar a un lado su ética profesional para acostarse con ella, la vulnerabilidad de la chica se lo habría impedido. Ya le había preocupado su inestabilidad emocional cuando había acudido a su consulta para que la ayudase con sus problemas de fertilidad, y sus dudas se habían acrecentado cuando las acciones de la joven se volvieron erráticas. La había derivado a un compañero de otro centro especializado en pacientes con dificultades para concebir y problemas emocionales. Y aunque sabía que era emocionalmente inestable, nunca se le había ocurrido que pudiera ser una desequilibrada mental. «No puede haber otro motivo para lo que ha hecho; no cuando la demanda de paternidad será desestimada en cuanto el análisis de sangre demuestre que no soy el padre de su hijo», pensó. Imaginaba muy bien qué clase de abogado debía haber aceptado representarla ante un caso tan frívolo. Telefoneó al bufete de su abogado mientras iba hacia el aparcamiento, y después de que le dieran cita para media hora más tarde, se subió al coche y se dirigió allí. De camino pasó por delante del restaurante Coach House, y pensó en Lucy. Diablos, no quería pasarse el día librando otra batalla contra una demanda injustificada que amenazaba su reputación. Había pensado que cuando saliera del trabajo, iría a comprar una docena de rosas para presentarse con ellas en su casa. El fin de semana había sido increíble, y quería hacerla cambiar de opinión, quería volver a salir con ella. Irritado, golpeó el volante con el canto de la mano. Todos sus planes para el día se habían echado a perder por culpa de aquella estúpida demanda. Tenía que conseguir resolverlo cuanto antes para poder volver a centrarse en su vida… y en Lucy.

La reunión con su abogado fue bien. Le aconsejó que se fuese a casa y repasase en su ordenador los registros de todas las visitas que Lissana había hecho a su consulta. También le había recalcado la importancia de que durante un tiempo no saliera con nadie, advirtiéndole de que era probable que si lo hacía, lo siguiesen los reporteros para conseguir más munición para alimentar el escándalo en los periódicos. Su conversación había convencido a Natsu de que debía proteger a Lucy de esas hienas, lo cual significaba que además de tener que mantenerse alejado de la clínica tampoco podría ir al restaurante. Por suerte, el análisis de sangre para las pruebas de paternidad ya había sido fijado para aquella semana, y una vez tuviera los resultados se demostraría que él no era el padre y podría volver a ver a Lucy. Con todo, el tener que desistir de sus planes, aunque fuera necesario para protegerla de la prensa, no le hacía ninguna gracia. La llamó a casa con el móvil, pero le saltó el contestador, y como quería explicarle la situación en persona, le dejó simplemente un mensaje diciéndole que había surgido algo y que volvería a ponerse en contacto con ella dentro de una semana. Malhumorado y frustrado por no haber podido hablar con ella, regresó a casa. La primavera había convertido su barrio en un estallido de color: los árboles desplegaban ya sus hojas nuevas, y en muchas ventanas se veían macetas de flores púrpura, azules, amarillas y rosas. Aunque había comprado aquella casa en parte por el encanto del barrio, en ese momento apenas se fijó en lo que lo rodeaba. Estaba demasiado abstraído pensando en lo mucho que quería volver a ver a Lucy, y si eso no era posible, al menos necesitaba oír su voz. Arrojó las llaves del coche sobre la encimera de la cocina, encendió la cafetera y momentos después el aroma del café recién hecho flotaba en el ambiente. Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Cuando Natsu fue a abrir la puerta, en el porche había un hombre distinguido de cabello plateado vestido con traje, y tras él, junto a la acera, había aparcado un coche negro con un chófer al volante. —Vaya, hola, papá —saludó Natsu—. Qué sorpresa; no sabía que estuvieses en la ciudad.-

—Tengo una reunión de negocios con un grupo de inversores esta noche —contestó Igneel dragneel, y pasó dentro sin esperar una invitación—. Como tenía una hora libre se me ocurrió pasar a saludarte. «Eso no te lo crees ni tú», pensó Natsu, preguntándose cuál sería el verdadero motivo de su visita. Sin embargo, fuera cual fuera, sabía que lo mejor era dejarle hablar para que se fuera lo antes posible.

—Ven a la cocina —le dijo—. Acabo de preparar café. Cuando su padre se hubo acomodado en una de las banquetas frente a una taza de humeante café, Natsu tomó la suya, se la llevó a los labios y sopló un poco antes de tomar un sorbo.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas a qué has venido de verdad, papá? —lo instó apoyando la espalda en el mueble que tenía detrás. —Muy bien — Igneel dragneel sacó un recorte de periódico del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y lo deslizó por la encimera de la isleta hacia su hijo—. A tu madre y a mí nos preocupa que estés saliendo con esta mujer.-

Natsu tomó el recorte y entornó los ojos. Pertenecía a las páginas de sociedad del periódico local, y en él había una fotografía en blanco y negro de Lucy y él bailando. La expresión de ambos delataba la poderosa atracción entre ellos. —Bonito encuadre —comentó. —La cuestión no es si la fotografía es buena o no —gruñó su padre con impaciencia, frunciendo el ceño. —¿Y cuál se supone que es la cuestión, papá? —La cuestión… —repitió su padre con énfasis—, la cuestión es que esa joven es la camarera de un restaurante. No precisamente la clase de mujer que mi heredero debería llevar a un evento social importante como ése.-

Natsu soltó una palabrota entre dientes. No le hacía falta preguntarle a su padre cómo sabía que Lucy era camarera y dónde trabajaba. Igneel dragneel tenía a todo un bufete de abogados a sus órdenes. Lo más probable era que, después de ver la fotografía en el periódico, apenas hubiesen pasado veinticuatro horas antes de que tuviera ya sobre su mesa un informe detallado de un detective privado. Se frotó el rostro con la mano y miró a su padre con una expresión de cansancio. —No me digas que has venido a echarme otra de esas charlas sobre cómo debo comportarme. Creía que la última vez te habías dado cuenta de que no sirven de nada. —La última vez que saliste con una mujer que no te convenía fue en tu último año de universidad —lo increpó su padre—. Después tu madre y yo dimos por hecho que habías madurado. Tienes una serie de responsabilidades y obligaciones con las que debes cumplir ya estés de acuerdo con ellas o no.-

Natsu levantó la mano para interrumpirlo. —Papá… No. Por favor, no sigas por ahí —inspiró profundamente para tratar de calmarse y no alzar la voz—. Con quién salga o deje de salir es asunto mío. Y nunca escogeré a una mujer por las anticuadas reglas por las que os regís mamá y tú. Y cuando me case… si es que me caso algún día —añadió al ver que su padre enrojecía de ira y abría la boca para decir algo—, seré yo quien elija. Y dudo que sea alguien que pertenezca a una de las pocas familias a las que aprobáis mamá y tú. —Tienes una obligación para con tu apellido —dijo su padre irritado—. Durante años tu madre y yo hemos sido tolerantes con tu rebeldía, con la esperanza de que con el tiempo ocuparías el lugar que te corresponde en… —Padre —lo cortó Natsu, haciendo un nuevo esfuerzo por no perder los nervios—. Donde debo estar es junto a mis pacientes. Soy médico y me debo a ellos. Nunca llevaré la vida de un niño rico esperando heredar. Ya os lo dije a mamá y a ti cuando entré en la Facultad de Medicina: mi primera obligación serán siempre mis pacientes. —Supongo que esa camarera debe pensar que ha dado con una mina de oro —dijo su padre con mordacidad—. No sólo está saliendo con un médico, sino que además eres un miembro del clan Dragneel.-

Natsu puso los ojos en blanco

. —¿Sabes?, dudo que sepa siquiera quién es nuestra familia, ni que le importe. —Permite que discrepe —gruñó su padre irritado—. Las mujeres jóvenes de su clase siempre están ansiosas por codearse con quienes están por encima. Ya lo creo que sabe quién eres. —Voy a hacer como que no he oído lo que acabas de decir — murmuró Natsu en un tono tenso—, pero te pido que no vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de comentarios sobre ella. Y por cierto, se llama Lucy. Su padre lo miró espantado. —¿No estarás diciéndome que lo tuyo con esa mujer va en serio? —Lo que estoy diciendo es que no quiero que nadie le haga daño, ya sea por prejuicios o por esnobismo —le espetó Natsu. —Piensa si quieres que soy un esnob, pero he tenido más experiencia en esos asuntos que tú, y el relacionarte con mujeres que no pertenecen a tu misma clase social acaba siempre en desastre. Lo he visto una y otra vez en amigos y familiares. —Muy bien, pues tú sigue con tu opinión, que yo seguiré con la mía — replicó Natsu. Los argumentos de sus padres seguían pareciéndole tan poco convincentes como le habían parecido a los catorce años—. ¿Está ilusionada mamá con el crucero que contrataste para su cumpleaños? —le preguntó. Por suerte, su padre no objetó al cambio de tercio, ni volvió sobre el asunto de Lucy, y una media hora más tarde se marchó. No era que no quisiera a sus padres, pensó Natsu tras cerrar la puerta para dirigirse a su estudio, pero a veces lo sacaban de quicio. Suerte que parecía que no se habían enterado aún de lo de la demanda de paternidad.

Sin embargo, para desgracia de Natsu, aquella fotografía de Lucy y él en la fiesta y el texto que lo acompañaban no era lo único que se había publicado sobre él. A la tarde siguiente, cuando abrió el Boston Herald, se encontró con un artículo de varias columnas precisamente sobre la demanda de paternidad en la sección de noticias locales junto con sendas fotografías de Lissana y de él. Soltó una palabrota y se fue a la ducha. Luego se vistió en un tiempo récord y se fue en el coche al restaurante. Para su frustración, cuando llegó, Lucy ya había acabado su turno y se había ido a casa.

—¿Podrías decirle que me he pasado por aquí? —le pidió a Erza, la camarera peliroja a la que solía ver hablando con Lucy. —Claro, ¿cómo no? —contestó ésta—. ¿Pero por qué no la llamas? ¿O por qué no vas a su apartamento?-

Natsu no quiso confesarle que le había dejado varios mensajes en el contestador, pero que ella no le había devuelto las llamadas. Estaba empezando a sospechar que Lucy se había arrepentido de haber pasado la noche con él. Claro, que si había visto lo de la demanda en el periódico, no la culpaba.

—No puedo ir a su apartamento —le dijo a Erza—. Me está siguiendo uno de los paparazzi del Boston Herald. Lo vi cuando aparqué delante de la clínica esta mañana, y no quiero que me siga a casa de Lucy. No quiero que le den la lata a ella también.-

Erza lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. —¿Es porque llevaste a Lucy al Baile del Fundador? —No —replicó él sacudiendo la cabeza—. Es por otra cosa. —¿Y aún te sigue ese tipo? ¿Dónde está? —le siseó ella, antes de lanzar una mirada furtiva detrás de sí. —Está sentado en el reservado que está más cerca de la puerta.-

Ella se giró un poco, alargando el cuello, pues una pareja de ancianos que salían en ese momento le tapaban la vista. —¿El tipo bajito del sombrero? ¿Es ése? —inquirió volviéndose hacia Natsu—. No parece gran cosa. —Tal vez, pero la cámara que lleva es un arma muy peligrosa; te lo aseguro —respondió él. Erza se inclinó hacia adelante para proponerle en un susurro:

—¿Quieres que lo entretengamos mientras sales por la parte de atrás? —Te lo agradezco, pero también lo he visto aparcado frente a mi casa, así que sabe dónde vivo. Iría allí y me esperaría. —¿Y qué diablos has hecho para que un reportero vaya por ahí persiguiéndote? —inquirió ella mirándolo curiosa. —Nada de nada —gruñó Natsu—. Pero me llevará al menos una semana demostrar que no hice lo que él cree que hice, así que hasta entonces tendré que acostumbrarme a tenerlo pegado todo el día a los talones.-

—Ya. Pues mantenlo alejado de Lucy —le aconsejó Erza—. Es muy celosa de su intimidad, y no creo que le hiciera gracia tener a un reportero acampado a su puerta.-

Precisamente era eso lo que Natsu se temía que pudiera pasar, que Lucy se viera envuelta en aquel torbellino. —Eso es lo que quiero evitar.-

Erza le sonrió. —Me alegra ver que ha encontrado a un hombre que se preocupa por ella.-

El modo en que Erza formuló aquella frase hizo que Natsu frunciera el ceño. —Eso suena como si en el pasado hubiera habido algún hombre que no se ha preocupado por ella.-

Erza hizo una mueca y agitó una mano, como quitándole importancia. —El último tipo con el que estuvo era su marido. No lo conocí, pero por lo que ella cuenta debía ser un imbécil —le dijo sin andarse por las ramas—. Si alguna de las otras chicas o yo hubiéramos visto que te parecías lo más mínimo a él, habríamos ido a por ti —le advirtió. Natsu asintió solemnemente, reconociendo la amenaza no demasiado sutil de la camarera. —Y si la hubiera tratado mal me lo merecería —dijo. —Veo que nos entendemos —bromeó ella—. Bueno, tengo que volver al trabajo. ¿Seguro que no quieres nada más que café? —No, gracias.-

Erza se inclinó y, poniéndose seria de nuevo, le dijo: —Cuida de nuestra chica, doctor. La tenemos en muy alta estima. —También yo.-

Su respuesta pareció satisfacer a Erza, que asintió antes de alejarse. Natsu apuró su taza de café y se levantó. Se metió una mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y dejó sobre la mesa lo que debía por el café.

Luego se dirigió a la salida, se detuvo para dejar pasar a una anciana antes de salir, y la puerta del restaurante se cerró detrás de él con un ruido de campanillas.

Mientras Natsu salía del restaurante Coach House en Boston, en el estudio de su casa en Nueva York, Igneel dragneel estaba acabando de leer un artículo que detallaba la demanda de paternidad interpuesta contra su hijo. Apretó los labios iracundo, tomó el teléfono inalámbrico, y se levantó para cerrar la puerta. No quería que su esposa oyese la llamada que iba a hacer. Marcó un número y volvió a sentarse tras su escritorio. —Agencia Maxwell, ¿dígame? —Quería hablar con Andrew Maxwell. —Un momento, por favor. Mientras esperaba, Igneel releyó el artículo, sintiendo que su ira aumentaba por momentos. Sabía muy bien que su hijo se pondría furioso si se enteraba de que había interferido, pero aquel escándalo amenazaba con salpicar a toda la familia y manchar su buen nombre. «Y cuando haya hecho que investiguen a esa Lissana Strauss, le pediré a Andrew que escudriñe un poco más en el pasado de esa camarera», decidió. —Soy Maxwell; ¿con quién hablo? —respondió la voz profunda y abrupta del detective al otro lado de la línea. —Andrew, soy Igneel dragneel .Quiero que investigues a dos mujeres, y necesito la información lo antes posible.

 **Notas de autora (2):** si llegaste hasta esta parte te agradezco que sigas las historias, quería decir varias cosas:

1.- no quería hacer que Lissana fuera mala, lo juro, no tengo problemas con ella, si bien me gusta el NALU, lissana se me hace un personaje muy bueno, ayudo a que Mira y Elfman dejaran de sufrir, y fue super emotivo su reencuentro, pero la verdad yo veo mas a Lissana con Biscklow, no se por que, pero me gusta como se ven juntos, pero fue como de shit a quien pongo de mala, y pues no me quedo de otra.

2.- Igneel dragneel la verdad no quería que fuera malo, vamos que igneel es genial, es un DRAGON no existe nada mas genial, pero la historia como he dicho no es mia, es una historia con su propia autora, lo único que yo hago es cambiar los personajes usando los de Fairy Tail.

3.- muchas gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bien como saben la historia no es mia, solo hice unos cambios mas que nada con aspecto físico y nombres y en realidad su autora es LOIS FAYE DYER y el verdadero autor de nuestros personajes es Hiro Mashima-sama, el cruel que no nos dio NALU pero por ello estamos aquí.**_

 _ **Summary: Cuando el guapísimo Natsu Dragneel la invitó al baile del año, Lucy Heatphilia se imaginó una velada mágica en la que se sentiría como Cenicienta. El reloj dio las doce y todavía estaba en los fuertes brazos del doctor, pero sabía que aquel donjuán no podría ser jamás el padre que necesitaba su hijita… y decidió dejarse de fantasías.**_

 _ **Sin mas el capitulo 4 de Cenicienta por una noche.**_

Cuando Lucy llegó al restaurante a la mañana siguiente, Levy y Canna la arrastraron de inmediato a un rincón.

—El guapo doctor vino ayer; quería hablar contigo —le dijo Canna.

—Y hay un tipo siguiéndolo y por eso no puede ir a tu casa —añadió Levy—. Dijo que era un fotógrafo de un periódico.

—Y lo vimos —intervino de nuevo Canna con los ojos brillantes—. Al fotógrafo. —Y luego vimos el artículo —dijo Levy antes de agacharse para sacar un periódico doblado de debajo del mostrador.

Como no había ningún cliente sentado al final de la barra, donde ellas estaban, Levy abrió el periódico y lo extendió sobre el mostrador.

Algo preocupada, Lucy leyó el artículo que sus compañeras le señalaron. La fotografía borrosa que aparecía no era muy buena, pero era indudable que era Natsu, y el contenido del artículo no lo dejaba en muy buen lugar. Se citaba a la mujer diciendo que estaba «desolada por la traición del hombre al que amaba… y que creía que también la amaba a ella». Y luego añadía que Natsu la había «tratado muy mal» y que «la había dejado tirada».

—No me creo nada de esto —dijo Lucy con convicción—. El Natsu Dragnnel al que nosotras conocemos desde hace meses no se parece en nada al que esta mujer describe —dijo golpeando la hoja con el dedo. Dobló de nuevo el periódico y se lo devolvió a Levy—. No me lo creo. —Pero, cariño —apuntó Canna en un tono amable—, a veces los tipos amables y simpáticos también dejan embarazadas a una mujer por accidente. Pasa a diario. Y, de acuerdo, sí, esta mujer hace unas acusaciones muy duras contra nuestro doctor, pero dejando eso a un lado, puede que de verdad sea el padre de su hijo. Al fin y al cabo lo precede su reputación de donjuán.

Canna tenía razón en eso, y Lucy lo sabía, pero sólo pensar que Natsu pudiera haber sido tan descuidado como para dejar embarazada a otra mujer era como una puñalada en el corazón. «Natsu no me pertenece», se recordó. «Y desde que acepté ir a esa fiesta con él sabía que no había ninguna posibilidad de algo serio entre nosotros». ¿Por qué entonces se sentía como si el corazón se le hubiese hecho añicos? Siendo sincera consigo misma admitió para sus adentros que en el fondo había fantaseado con que sí pudiera tener un futuro con Natsu, con que pudiese vencer las diferencias que los separaban. Lo cual era ridículo, por supuesto, y le entraron ganas de llorar. «Quizá haya sido para bien que no le haya devuelto las llamadas que me ha hecho», se dijo, prometiéndose firmemente que aunque hubiese más llamadas seguiría sin devolvérselas. Lo mejor era cortar aquello de raíz.

Pasó una semana antes de que Natsu volviera a aparecer por el restaurante. Cuando oyó las campanillas de la puerta, Lucy estaba de espaldas, entregándole una hoja de su libreta a la cocinera, pero cuando giró la cabeza y lo vio, el corazón le dio un brinco. Los ojos castaños de Natsu se encontraron con los suyos, y le sonrió antes de ir a sentarse en una de las mesas que ella atendía. Lucy pasó junto a Canna, que estaba dando la vuelta al mostrador.

—¿Puedes decirle al jefe que me voy a tomar ahora mi descanso? —Claro —respondió su compañera—. ¿Qué vas a…? —fue entonces cuando vio a Natsu—. Oh.

Natsu se puso de pie cuando Lucy llegó a su reservado, y esperó a que hubiera tomado asiento frente a él para sentarse él también. —Hola —lo saludó Lucy muy seria.

—Hola —respondió él con voz suave—. Te he dejado varios mensajes en el contestador, pero no me has devuelto las llamadas. —Me pareció que no debería hacerlo —contestó ella con sinceridad—. Quedamos en que nuestra… cita, sería sólo eso, una cita, y que después volveríamos a nuestra vida normal como si no hubiese pasado. —Es verdad —concedió él, pero frunció ligeramente el ceño y le preguntó mirándola a la cara—: ¿Es eso lo que quieres? —Creía que era lo que tú querías —respondió ella—. Es lo que me ha dado a entender el hecho de que no has venido al restaurante en toda la semana. Natsu apretó la mandíbula. —No podía —le explicó—. No quería que te vieras implicada en los problemas por los que estoy pasando ahora mismo. —¿Te refieres a la demanda por paternidad? —inquirió ella quedamente. —Sí —Natsu se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Imagino que lo has leído en el periódico, ¿no? Ella asintió. Natsu frunció el ceño y esbozó una sonrisa amarga. —Ya. Lo peor es que seguramente después de eso no publicarán la conclusión de la historia. —¿La conclusión? —Gracias a mis contactos conseguí que se aceleraran los trámites de las pruebas de paternidad, y hoy he recibido los resultados, que demuestran que no soy el padre.

Una oleada de alivio inundó a Lucy, y se sintió algo avergonzada al darse cuenta de que una parte de ella había dudado de su inocencia. Al mismo tiempo, sus palabras cerraron la herida que se había abierto en su corazón al leer el artículo. Se inclinó hacia delante y, dejándose llevar por un impulso, cubrió las manos de él con las suyas. —Me alegro tanto de que esto se haya resuelto, Natsu. Levy y Canna me dijeron que te estaba siguiendo un fotógrafo; ha debido ser horrible. —Ése es precisamente el motivo por el que no he intentado verte esta semana —Natsu le dio la vuelta a sus manos y tomó las de ella—. Si nos hubiera visto juntos, nuestra fotografía habría salido en todos los periódicos al día siguiente, y sabía que eso no te habría resultado muy agradable. Sólo quería protegerte. Conmovida, Lucy apretó sus manos. —Eso ha sido muy tierno por tu parte —dijo—. Y muy considerado — añadió, pensando en lo horrible que habría sido para Charle que la hubieran expuesto de esa manera al escarnio público. —No tienes que agradecérmelo —Natsu le acarició el dorso de las manos dibujando círculos con las yemas de los pulgares—. Esto no debería haber pasado —se inclinó hacia delante mirándola a los ojos—. La mujer que me acusó de ser el padre de su hijo era una antigua paciente. No puedo entrar en detalles, pero quería que supieras que jamás la toqué; mi trato con ella fue estrictamente la de médico y paciente. De hecho, sólo la traté durante un tiempo, antes de derivarla a un colega que me parecía que estaba más cualificado que yo para ocuparse de ella. —Te creo —

Lo tranquilizó Lucy. Las facciones de Natsu se distendieron: las arrugas de preocupación en las comisuras de sus ojos y de sus labios desaparecieron, y Lucy se dio cuenta de que había temido cuál sería su reacción—. Natsu, llevo meses viendo cómo tratas a los demás clientes del restaurante; siempre eres amable y considerado, ya sean viejos o jóvenes. Y cuando alguna mujer se te ha insinuado o se ha puesto pesada contigo, jamás has sido descortés, sino todo lo contrario. Y no es que no esté al corriente de tu reputación de donjuán —añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Bien sabe Dios que la mitad de las empleadas de la clínica que almuerzan aquí se pasan el tiempo especulando sobre tu vida amorosa. —No puedo evitar que la gente hable de mí —le dijo él, mirándola muy serio—, y sí, me gustan las mujeres y he salido con unas cuantas a lo largo de todos estos años, pero nunca dejaría embarazada a una mujer y me desentendería luego. Los niños son muy importantes, y yo jamás le daría la espalda a un hijo mío.

A Lucy se le encogió el corazón. Su exmarido no había querido hijos, y la había dejado tirada al solicitar el divorcio cuando ella se había quedado embarazada. La llenó de gozo saber que Natsu era de la opinión de que, ante un embarazo no deseado, el hombre debía apoyar a la mujer. Quizá después de todo aún quedaran hombres con sentido de la responsabilidad en el mundo, se dijo. ¿Y quién iba a decirle que aquel donjuán era uno de esos hombres?

—Me alegra saber que no te desentenderías de tu responsabilidad en un caso así —le dijo a Natsu, con la voz temblorosa por la emoción. A Natsu aquello no le pasó inadvertido, y frunció el ceño, preocupado, pero antes de que pudiera hacerle ninguna pregunta, inquirió—: Supongo que ahora que se ha demostrado que no eres el padre se desestimará la demanda, ¿no? Natsu asintió.

—Mi abogado está trabajando en ello. Sospecho que mi expaciente interpuso la demanda para negociar un acuerdo, que yo le pagara, pero, por supuesto, no tengo que pagarle nada. —¿Quieres decir que ha dañado tu reputación y ha provocado todo este embrollo para sacarte dinero? —inquirió Lucy, poniendo unos ojos como platos. Y de inmediato su asombro se convirtió en indignación. —Sí, estoy seguro de que ése era el motivo —respondió él con una sonrisa amarga, encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Te había ocurrido antes? —le preguntó ella, sorprendida de que se lo tomara con tanta calma. —Sí, aunque nunca me habían puesto una demanda —contestó Natsu con una mirada inescrutable—. Verás, yo tengo un buen salario, pero mis padres… en fin, son gente pudiente, y varias personas han intentado sacarnos dinero por un medio u otro —le explicó sacudiendo la cabeza—. Pero nunca hemos cedido al chantaje. Repugnada de que hubieran tenido que pasar por eso, Lucy se quedó sin habla un instante. —¿Y os han hecho daño o…? —inquirió, pensando en las noticias sobre raptos y robos que salían muchas veces en la tele. —No —respondió él, sacudiendo la cabeza de nuevo—. Siempre han sido lo que la policía llama delitos de guante blanco, infracciones del código civil. —En cualquier caso es horrible —dijo ella. No había pasado por nada comparable, pero la espantaba imaginar lo que sería ser víctima de un acoso semejante, ya infringiera el código civil o el penal. —Bueno, más que nada es irritante —le confesó Natsu—. Mi familia tiene buenos abogados y he aprendido a dejar que se encarguen ellos de estas situaciones. No sirve de nada preocuparse. Y además… la vida sigue —se echó hacia atrás, y metió una mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros—. Llevo toda la semana queriendo devolverte esto —dijo, y alargó la mano hacia ella. De sus dedos colgaba una delicada cadena de plata, y en la palma de su mano había… —¡Mi medallón! —exclamó Lucy con alborozo—. ¿Dónde lo has encontrado? —inquirió antes de tomarlo y ponérselo. —Lo encontró Happy —dijo él, y bajando la voz añadió en un murmullo —: en mi cama.

Lucy alzó la vista hacia él y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor. Los recuerdos de lo que habían hecho en su cama acudieron a su mente como un torbellino, y sintió que no lograba despegar sus ojos de los de él.

—Yo… em… —balbució. —Quiero volver a verte, Lucy. —Ya me estás viendo —apuntó ella. —Me refería fuera de aquí. Ya sé lo que acordamos —le dijo Natsu—, pero una noche no es suficiente. De hecho, lo que compartimos no hizo sino reafirmarme aún más en que deberíamos volver a vernos.

Lucy estaba deseando decir que sí, pero tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto. Antes de que naciera Charle se había prometido que no la expondría a lo mismo que su madre le había hecho pasar: una sucesión incesante de hombres que entraban y salían de su vida. No quería involucrarse en una relación a menos que tuviera una cierta seguridad de que pudiera tener futuro. Y dado el historial amoroso de Natsu, dudaba que pudiera tener nada serio con él. Por no mencionar el poco tiempo libre que le quedaba entre su trabajo, cuidar de Charle, y sus estudios.

—Esta noche tengo una clase a la que no puedo faltar —le respondió lentamente—, pero podríamos quedar luego a tomar algo, si quieres. —Sí que quiero —respondió él al instante. Quedaron para encontrarse en la entrada de la biblioteca del campus, cuando ella saliera de su clase, y Natsu se despidió de ella.

—¿Te ha hablado de lo de la demanda de paternidad? —le preguntó Levy a Lucy cuando ésta fue a relevarla tras la barra. —Sí, me ha dicho que se ha hecho las pruebas, y que los resultados han demostrado que él no es el padre —Lucy avanzó por la barra sirviendo café a los clientes y saludando a los que conocía antes de volver junto a su compañera—. Hemos quedado para tomar algo esta noche, después de mi clase. —¡Sí! —la vitoreó Levy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Eso es fabuloso, Lucy. —Bueno, yo no estoy muy segura de que lo sea, pero sé que quiero volver a verlo. —Hazme caso y deja de darle vueltas —le dijo Levy con firmeza—. El doctor y tú estáis hechos el uno para el otro. Salir con él te va a venir muuuy bien. —¿Quién va a salir con quién? —inquirió Erza, curiosa, uniéndose a ellas. —He quedado con Natsu esta noche, después de clase —le explicó Lucy en voz baja , consciente de que algunos clientes estarían pendientes de la conversación. —¡Genial! —exclamó Erza con ojos brillantes. —En fin, ahora estás comportándote como una chica inteligente —le dijo Canna a Lucy—. Y ya era hora; el chico bien merecía una oportunidad —añadió, y las tres se echaron a reír. —Eh, vosotras, ¿estáis trabajando o charlando? —les gritó el jefe, asomando la cabeza por uno de los ventanucos de la cocina. Las chicas cruzaron miradas culpables y se dispersaron para atender a los clientes, no sin que Canna le guiñara un ojo a Lucy.

Cuando ésta llamó a Mavis, su vecina y «niñera», para decirle que había quedado con alguien para tomar algo después de clase y que llegaría un poco más tarde, la mujer se mostró encantada por ella. Le aseguró que no le molestaba en absoluto cuidar un rato más de Charle, y le dijo que se divirtiera. Al menos, como Charle estaba acostumbrada a quedarse con Mavis mientras ella estaba en clase, no se sentía demasiado culpable por volver más tarde. Además, Charle siempre estaba ya dormida cuando regresaba, así que no se daría cuenta si tardaba algo más de lo normal.

Esa noche, por más que se esforzó, Lucy no lograba concentrarse en la clase. Aunque tomó tantas notas como de costumbre, no conseguía prestar toda la atención debida al profesor. Estaba nerviosa por su cita con Natsu, y cuando por fin terminó la clase, aprovechó para retocarse un poco con el pintalabios antes de salir.

Natsu estaba esperando a Lucy a la entrada de la biblioteca, como habían acordado. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los descoloridos vaqueros, sus ojos buscaron a Lucy entre los grupos de estudiantes que salían charlando. Lo primero que vio fue su pelo, esa larga y sedosa mata de cabello rubio, que se había recogido en una coleta alta. Iba caminando unos pasos por detrás de cuatro alumnos más jóvenes. Mientras la veía acercándose hacia él, sintió cómo la lujuria se despertaba en su interior: sus largas piernas enfundadas en unos vaqueros, una sencilla camiseta blanca de cuello redondo con un suéter azul claro sobre los hombros y unas manoletinas negras. Sintió deseos de llevársela a la cama; en ese mismo momento. Sin embargo, y aquello era algo inusual en él, estaba satisfecho, incluso diría feliz, con la idea de pasar un rato con ella charlando mientras tomaban algo en una cafetería. Su estómago rugió. Necesitaba algo más que café, se dijo contando mentalmente las horas que hacía que se había tomado un sándwich para almorzar.

—Hola, Natsu —lo saludó Lucy al llegar junto a él.

—Hola, preciosa —respondió él.

Y no pudo resistirse a darle un beso en la mejilla, justo al lado de la boca. Aunque la única luz que había era la de las farolas y la que se filtraba a través de las ventanas de la biblioteca, no le pasó inadvertido el rubor que tiñó las mejillas de Lucy. Le quitó los libros de las manos y se los metió debajo del brazo mientras le pasaba el otro por los hombros y echaban a andar.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó—. Porque yo acabo de darme cuenta de que me he saltado la cena y me comería una vaca. —Me tomé un tazón de sopa antes de la clase, pero no me importaría tomar algo más —respondió ella—. ¿Tienes algún sitio en mente? Él asintió. —Hay un restaurante italiano muy bueno cerca de aquí. ¿Te apetece pasta? —Me encanta la pasta. —Estupendo

Una media hora más tarde estaban sentados el uno frente al otro en una mesa cubierta por un mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos. En el centro había una vela blanca colocada en una botella vacía de vidrio verde, medio cubierta de cera derretida. Frente a sí tenían sendos platos de lasaña, un bol de ensalada, y dos copas de vino tinto. Lucytomó otro trozo de lasaña y suspiró, entrecerrando los ojos mientras tragaba. —Esta lasaña es deliciosa —dijo. Natsu casi gimió al ver la sensual expresión en su rostro mientras saboreaba aquel bocado, y tuvo que obligarse a centrarse en la conversación para no sucumbir al impulso de inclinarse sobre la mesa y tomar sus labios. —Eh… sí, sí que lo está. Antes solía comer aquí al menos un par de veces por semana. —¿En serio? Vaya, pues sí que debe gustarte la comida italiana, porque este restaurante no está precisamente cerca de donde vives — observó ella. —Estuve impartiendo clases en la facultad —le explicó Natsu—, antes de centrarme en la investigación. —¿Te gustaba? La enseñanza, quiero decir. —Sí, sí que me gustaba —asintió él, y levantando su copa con una sonrisa añadió—: Otra cosa que tenemos en común: a los dos nos gusta enseñar. Lucy levantó su copa también y tomó un sorbo.

—Aunque yo no sé si me gustaría enseñar en una universidad — admitió—. Me interesa más la enseñanza de niños pequeños. —Me parece algo muy admirable —le dijo Natsu—. Además, los niños son muy divertidos. ¿Qué asignatura te ves enseñando? El tiempo pasó mientras charlaban, bebían y comían, y ya quedaba poca gente en el restaurante cuando Lucy miró su reloj y gimió. —¡Cielos, mira qué hora es! —miró a Natsu con una expresión de disculpa—. Tengo que marcharme ya. Mañana tengo el primer turno y tengo que estar en el restaurante a las cinco de la mañana y estaré medio zombi si no me acuesto temprano. —No te preocupes; lo entiendo. Me da rabia que tengamos que despedirnos ya, no quiero sentirme responsable de que mañana amanezcas cansada. Natsu detuvo a un camarero que pasaba para pedir la cuenta, y momentos después abandonaron el restaurante.

Aunque necesitaba dormir, cuando llegaron a su casa, Lucy no pudo evitar desear que el trayecto hasta su apartamento no fuera tan corto.

—Espera —le dijo Natsu cuando estaba girando la llave en la cerradura de su apartamento.

Lucy se volvió, alzó la vista hacia él y Natsu inclinó la cabeza para besarla. Fue un beso dulce, y tan sensual, que Lucy sintió que se derretía por dentro como el chocolate con el calor y que el deseo fluía por sus venas. Cuando Natsu despegó por fin sus labios de los de ella, Lucy se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapada entre su musculoso cuerpo y la pared junto a su puerta. Sus caderas estaban apretadas contra las de él, y podía sentir la prueba de su excitación contra el abdomen, y como se le habían endurecido a ella los pezones.

—Dios… no sabes lo difícil que me resulta dejarte aquí y marcharme —susurró Natsu con voz ronca junto a su garganta. Lucy sonrió y entrecerró los ojos al sentir la caricia de sus labios en la piel. —Lo sé —murmuró—. Para mí es igual de difícil dejarte ir —le dijo, pero plantó las palmas de las manos en su pecho y lo apartó suavemente. Natsu retrocedió apenas medio centímetro y alzó la cabeza para mirarla a la cara. —Pero si no te marchas —añadió Lucy—, no podré dormir nada, y ése es el motivo por el que me has traído a casa, ¿recuerdas? Para que pudiera dormir —no sabía muy bien si se lo estaba recordando a él, o a sí misma. —Diablos —Natsu suspiró, y su aliento agitó los mechones de la sien de ella—. Tienes razón.- Le dio un último beso apasionado, y cuando se apartó de ella, Lucy notó tanto la falta de su calor, que quiso agarrarlo por las solapas de la chaqueta y atraerlo de nuevo hacia sí, Los labios de Natsu se curvaron en una media sonrisa. —Sé exactamente cómo te sientes, cariño. Si no tuvieras que levantarte temprano mañana para trabajar, te secuestraría y te llevaría a mi cama —alargó el brazo por detrás de ella y empujó suavemente la puerta entreabierta de su apartamento—. Anda, entra. Nos vemos mañana en el restaurante, a la hora del desayuno. —De acuerdo —le contestó ella en un susurro, casi sin aliento—. Buenas noches. La puerta se cerró con un chasquido detrás de ella, y echó el cerrojo. —¿Lo has pasado bien? La voz de Mavis detrás de ella la arrancó de la ensoñación que la tenía presa. —Sí, maravillosamente —le contestó antes de llevar los libros a la cocina para dejarlos sobre la mesa. Los ojillos de la anciana brillaron tras las lentes de sus gafas. —Me alegro. Y me gustaría conocer al hombre que ha conseguido que se te ilumine así el rostro —la picó. Lucy se rió. —Es un tipo estupendo, Mavis. —Bien, ya era hora de que conocieras a alguien estupendo. La anciana fue a recoger su labor de punto, sus agujas y sus lanas, que había dejado sobre el sofá, y lo guardó todo en una bolsa. —Bueno, yo me voy ya para que puedas meterte en la cama —dijo—. Vaya, ¿qué habré hecho con mi libro? —se puso a buscarlo, y lo encontró entre los cojines, una novela de misterio, de las de bolsillo—. ¿Me acompañas a la puerta? —Pues claro. Lucy quitó el cerrojo, abrió, y esperó hasta que su vecina cruzara el pasillo y abriera la puerta de su apartamento. —Buenas noches —Mavis levantó una mano para despedirse y cerró la puerta. Cuando oyó el chasquido del cerrojo, Lucy entró en casa y echó también el suyo.

El apartamento se había quedado muy silencioso sin la alegre presencia de Mavis. Apagó las luces del salón y fue a su dormitorio, donde encendió la lámpara de la mesilla antes de entrar de puntillas en la habitación de Charle. La pequeña estaba desmadejada en la cama, medio destapada y con los rizos cobrizos enmarañados sobre la almohada. Lucy la arropó, y se inclinó para besar la mejilla de su hija. Charle murmuró algo en sueños y rodó sobre el costado para apretar su carita contra la suave piel del oso de peluche en sus brazos. Lucy sintió que el corazón se le henchía de amor. Desde que había nacido su hija, la magnitud del cariño que sentía por ella era algo que no dejaba de maravillarla: Charle había enriquecido su vida en muchos sentidos de un modo que nunca habría podido imaginar antes de ser madre. Salió en silencio y volvió a su dormitorio. Se desvistió, se dio una ducha rápida, se puso el pijama, se metió en la cama y apagó la luz. Después de mucho tiempo, por fin le parecía que su vida era plena y que el futuro que se abría ante ella estaba lleno de posibilidades. ¿Qué podría salir mal?, se preguntó mientras sonreía soñolienta. Al poco tiempo se quedó dormida.

Aquella sensación de bienestar y felicidad no le duró a Lucy más que doce horas. Como ese día había tenido turno partido en el restaurante, había vuelto a casa antes de mediodía. Charle estaba en el colegio, y ella ya estaba vestida y casi lista para salir y volver al restaurante a hacer su segundo turno de cuatro horas. Estaba descalza, limpiando un poco el polvo y ordenando las habitaciones después de haber preparado y guardado en la nevera el estofado para la cena de Mavis y Charle, cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Pensando que fuera Mavis, salió apresuradamente de la cocina, pero al echar un vistazo por la mirilla se quedó paralizada y sin habla al ver al hombre que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, en el descansillo. —¿Qué diablos está haciendo aquí? —murmuró para sí, perpleja. El hombre volvió a golpear la puerta con los nudillos con impaciencia. Irritada, Lucy quitó el cerrojo y abrió la puerta con malhumor. —Hola, Dan. —Hola, Lucy—su exmarido sonrió, rebosando ese encanto juvenil que años atrás la había embaucado. Esa vez, sin embargo, su sonrisa no tuvo efecto alguno en ella. Por fortuna, ya estaba vacunada, pensó con desdén. —¿A qué has venido? —le preguntó. —Quería hablar contigo, pero preferiría que no tuviéramos esta conversación aquí, en el pasillo. ¿No vas a invitarme a pasar? —inquirió, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia delante para señalar su apartamento. Lucy entornó los ojos y escudriñó su rostro. Sabía muy bien que Dan quería algo, pero no podía imaginar de qué se trataba. Se había alejado de ella sin ningún remordimiento antes de que naciera Charle, y desde entonces no había vuelto a ponerse en contacto con ella. Sin embargo, fuera lo que fuera de lo que quería hablar, probablemente sería mejor que lo hablaran dentro, en privado. —Está bien, entra —se hizo a un lado a regañadientes y lo dejó pasar. —Vaya, qué bonito —comentó él paseando la mirada por su apartamento—. Siempre tuviste una habilidad innata para la decoración. Lucy lo ignoró, sabiendo como sabía que sus halagos nunca eran sinceros. —Tengo que irme a trabajar, Dan, así que si no te importa abrevia y dime por qué has venido. Él la miró molesto, y se encogió de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia. —Siempre has sido tan horriblemente… directa, Lucy. —Yo prefiero llamarlo sinceridad —le espetó ella—. ¿Y bien? —De acuerdo, de acuerdo —Dan metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, y sacó un recorte de periódico que tendió a Lucy. Ella lo desdobló, y frunció el ceño al ver que era texto acompañado de una foto de Natsu y ella en el Baile del Fundador. —Me temo que no comprendo —dijo alzando la vista hacia él confundida. —Pues… según parece estás saliendo con el doctor Natsu Dragnnel. —¿Y qué si estoy saliendo con él? Lucy no alcanzaba a imaginar dónde quería llegar su ex con todo aquello. No había salido con nadie desde que se habían divorciado, pero seguramente a Dan le importaba un comino si salía con alguien o no. —No sé si te has enterado, pero he terminado mis estudios de medicina y he acabado mis prácticas. —Pues qué bien. Felicidades —respondió ella sin la menor emoción, esperando a que continuara. —He mandado mi currículum a varios sitios, incluido el departamento de investigación del Instituto Armstrong. Lucy se quedó mirándolo. Estaba empezando a ver por dónde iba. —Y me estás contando esto porque…

—El doctor Dragnnel y su compañero, el doctor Fullbuster, están a la vanguardia de la investigación en lo que se refiere a las técnicas de fertilidad. Quiero ser parte de su equipo de investigación. Lucy sintió que la sangre le hervía en las venas. —¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? Dan sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. —Lucy, Lucy… —dijo chasqueando los dientes—. Estoy seguro de que entiendes lo que estoy tratando de decirte. Quiero que utilices tu influencia con tu novio para que ponga mi nombre al principio de la lista y me contraten. —No —respondió ella tajante, plantándole el recorte de periódico en la mano—. Si eso es de lo que querías hablarme, ya hemos terminado. Tengo que irme a trabajar —se dirigió a la puerta. —¿Cómo está Charle? Lucy se quedó paralizada con la mano en el pomo, y se giró lentamente hacia él. —Me sorprende que sepas siquiera cómo se llama. —Pues claro que sé cómo se llama —contestó él en un ligero tono de reproche—. Al fin y al cabo es mi hija. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Lucy. —Creía que habíamos dejado zanjado ese asunto cuando accediste a concederme la plena custodia a cambio de que no te pidiera que me pasaras una pensión alimenticia. Nunca has mostrado ningún interés por ella. —Es verdad —concedió él sin el menor atisbo de remordimiento—. Pero he estado replanteándome mi postura como padre. De hecho, he estado preguntándome si no debería solicitar en el juzgado que se establezca un calendario de visitas para que pueda conocer a mi hija. —Tú no quieres conocer a Charle —le espetó Lucy en un tono gélido, furioso—. Estás utilizándola para que le pida a Natsu que te contrate. —Siempre fuiste muy perspicaz —dijo él—. No, no quiero tener que hacer que pasemos otra vez por el juzgado y obligarte a que me dejes tener a Charle cada dos fines de semana, por ejemplo. No sé, si estuviese trabajando en el departamento de investigación del Instituto Armstrong no tendría tiempo para estar con ella, ¿sabes? —Eso se llama chantaje —lo acusó Lucy. Cada vez le costaba más no alzar el tono, y la voz le temblaba de ira y de preocupación. —Chantaje es una palabra muy fea, Lucy—le dijo él—. Yo prefiero verlo como… una negociación en la que los dos salimos beneficiados.

—Siempre se te ha dado muy bien esconder tus intereses bajo tu palabrería barata —le espetó Lucy amargamente—. No pienso hacerlo, Dan. No puedo hacerlo. Natsu y yo no tenemos la clase de relación que tú piensas, pero aunque la tuviéramos no le pediría jamás que contratase a alguien como tú —abrió la puerta de par en par y se hizo a un lado—. Y ahora sal de mi casa. —Te sugiero que lo pienses mejor —dijo él saliendo al pasillo—; te llamaré. —Por favor, no lo hagas —insistió ella—. No voy a cambiar de opinión.

Dan se limitó a sonreír y desapareció escaleras abajo. Lucy cerró la puerta y echó el cerrojo. Apoyó la espalda en la puerta, y se deslizó contra ella, desmoralizada, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Hacía tiempo que había descubierto que tras el encanto personal de Dan y la apuesta fachada se escondía una serpiente venenosa. Su divorcio había dejado al descubierto su lado insensible y egoísta, desde luego, pero… ¿chantajearla con el bienestar de Charle si no lo ayudaba a conseguir un empleo? No podía creer que hubiera podido caer tan bajo. Volvió a mirar el reloj y al ver la hora que era contrajo el rostro. —Genial, y ahora llegaré tarde a trabajar —gruñó, levantándose para correr al dormitorio a por sus zapatos. No sabía cómo le pararía los pies a Dan, pero no iba a dejar que le hiciese daño a Charle. Lucy estaba segura de que después de la visita de su exmarido las cosas no se podían complicar más. No sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

A media tarde, Natsu entró en el restaurante, y se detuvo un momento a mirar a su alrededor. Al no ver a Lucy, se sintió decepcionado. «Diablos». Volvió a pasear la vista por todo el local, pero siguió sin verla. Desanimado, se dirigió al sitio donde solía sentarse, pero se paró en seco y entornó los ojos. En el reservado al fondo en el que había visto a Lucy estudiando en más de una ocasión, había una niña pequeña inclinada sobre un libro abierto encima de la mesa en el que parecía que estaba pintando con ceras de colores. El cabello, rizado y cobrizo, le caía sobre los hombros, y parecía enfrascada en lo que estaba haciendo. En ese momento alzó la vista, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba siendo observada, y Natsu se quedó paralizado. Conocía esos ojos azules. Eran exactos a los de Lucy: mismo color, misma forma… incluso las mismas cejas delicadas. De inmediato acudió a su mente la imagen del mechón cobrizo del medallón que había encontrado entre sus sábanas tras la inolvidable noche que había pasado con Lucy. El cabello de aquella chiquilla frente a él tenía el mismo color y su carita también era la misma de la fotografía del medallón. Intrigado, se dirigió hacia allí.

—Hola —la saludó al llegar junto a ella. La niña lo miró muy seria, y sus ojos azules lo estudiaron con curiosidad.

—Hola —respondió con su vocecita infantil—. ¿Quién eres? —Me llamo Natsu, ¿y tú? —Charle. —Encantado de conocerte, Charle. Tus ojos son igualitos a los de mi amiga Lucy. ¿La conoces? —¡Es mi mamá! —una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la niña—. Estoy esperando a que acabe de trabajar. —Ah, ya veo.

A pesar de que la pequeña no había hecho sino confirmar sus sospechas, no por eso se quedó menos aturdido. Lucy tenía una hija y no se lo había dicho. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? ¿Quería mantenerlo en secreto? Miró el cuaderno que la niña tenía frente a sí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Coloreando. Natsu ladeó la cabeza para ver mejor la página. —Es un dibujo muy bonito —comentó. Era una ilustración de una chica con una diadema en la cabeza y ataviada con un vestido de fiesta—. ¿Quién es? —Es una princesa, y se llama Cenicienta —respondió Charle lanzándole una mirada de reproche—. ¿Es que no sabes reconocer a una princesa cuando la ves? —Eh… pues… —divertido, Natsu se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa—. Creía que sí, pero parece que no. —Yo sé mucho de princesas —le dijo Charle.

Señaló el asiento frente a ella con un gesto imperioso—. Si te sientas te contaré todo lo que quieras saber. Las princesas son muy importantes. Natsu decidió complacerla. Se sentó, y apoyó los codos en la mesa. —Supongo que tú eres una princesa, ¿no? —inquirió. —A veces —asintió la niña. —¿Y qué me dices de tu mamá? ¿También es una princesa? —No —se apresuró a replicar ella—. Es una reina. —Ah —Natsu pensó en el cabello rubio de Lucy, en sus largas piernas, su elegante porte, y sus inteligentes ojos—. Ahora que lo dices, sí, ya lo creo que lo es —dijo con suavidad.

Fin cap 4.

Palabras de Shiro-rq:

 _ **Hola chicos, cuanto tiempo, si, shiro sabe que tiene un tiempo sin pasar por esta historia y podría darles miles de razones entre las que ustedes podrían escoger asi que aquí van las opciones, el ganador obtendrá lo que quiera:**_

 _ **a.- estuve peleando contra un T-rex por la comida de mi gato, mientras mi perro en traje de porrista hacia porras al T-rex.**_

 _ **b.- en la universidad llego un agujero negro y nos absorbió a todos y ahora les hablo desde otro universo.**_

 _ **c.- Shiro estuvo llena de exámenes.**_

 _ **d.- la uni de shiro estuvo en huelga y estuvo tan preocupada por una semana que no hizo absolutamente nada.**_

 _ **e.- shiro tuvo que entregar proyectos en la uni y portafolios de evidencias que ni siquiera había empezado a hacer.**_

 _ **f.- todas las anteriores son erróneas, y en realidad shiro no recordaba en que capitulo se quedo asi que no continuaba, y como la mala autora que es se puso a leer otros fics.**_

 _ **Chicos si les interesa el libro original "Cenicienta por una noche" pueden pedírmelo, Shiro lo tiene en PDF, pero posiblemnte se los envie hasta terminar el fic, al cual como máximo le quedan 5 capitulos pues este libro es corto, si les interesa otro libro de los que Shiro pondrá en la siguiente lista pueden pedírmelos dejando sus correos (o via mensaje privado).**_

 _ **Lista de libros que pueden pedir:**_

el libro de Jade (libro 1 de saga de 11 libros. Saga Vanir).

El libro de la Sacerdotisa (libro 2 de saga de 11 libros. Saga Vanir).

El libro de la elegida (libro 3 de saga de 11 libros. Saga Vanir).

El ragnarok parte 1 (libro 9 de saga de 11libros. Saga Vanir).

El ragnarok parte 2 (libro 10 de saga de 11 libros. Saga Vanir).

El libro de los bardos (libro 11 de saga de 11 libros. Saga Vanir).

Aprendi a necesitarte- Reme Hernan

Nueve reglas que romper para conquistar a un granuja

10 lecciones para dar caza a un lord y que te adore.

El dia que el cielo se caiga- Megan Maxwell

El psicoanalista.

La historia del loco- Katzenbach

Me lo enseño una bruja

Los 3 hombres lobo

No sonrias que me enamoro.

Otros 100 cafes contigo.

Por negocios o por amor.

Seras mi luz siempre.

Siete años para pecar.

Soy un gato- soseki natsume

Te acostarias conmigo

Un gato callejero llamado bob.

Besar a un angel.

El hombre perfecto.

Deseo concedido.

Melocotón loco.

Yo antes de ti.

La saga Oscuros.

La saga de las Nuevas Especies

Oye morena tu que miras.

Ética para amador.

El esclavo.

Dorothy debe morir.

Un amante de ensueño.

Lazos de sangre

Sin compasión

8 dias en roma

A la de tres te quiero.

Aprendi a necesitarte.

Buscando a Alaska.

Cartas de amor a los muertos.

Caza a la mentirosa.

Cuidades de papel.

Un novio en el mar

Diez negritos de Agatha Cristie

El amor es todo menos sencillo.

El dia que Nietszhe lloro.

Sin reservas J.L. Langley (yaoi)

Con precaucion. J.L. Langley (yaoi)

La muñeca viajera. Kafka

Legalmente suya.

Atracción salvaje.

Una noche, dos hijos.

La sonrisa de las mujeres.

La mecánica del corazón.

La novia ideal.

Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo. J.K Rowling

Y muchos mas.

Y muchos mas pero Shiro esta buscando algunos libros asi que si los tienen por fa pasenmelos.

El coach.

Libros de susan mallery.

Libros de Megan Maxwell

Libros de enfermeria

Entre otros.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bien como saben la historia no es mia, solo hice unos cambios mas que nada con aspecto físico y nombres y en realidad su autora es LOIS FAYE DYER y el verdadero autor de nuestros personajes es Hiro Mashima-sama, el cruel que no nos dio NALU pero por ello estamos aquí.**_

 _ **Summary: Cuando el guapísimo Natsu Dragneel la invitó al baile del año, Lucy Heatphilia se imaginó una velada mágica en la que se sentiría como Cenicienta. El reloj dio las doce y todavía estaba en los fuertes brazos del doctor, pero sabía que aquel donjuán no podría ser jamás el padre que necesitaba su hijita… y decidió dejarse de fantasías.**_

 _ **Capitulo 5.**_

Cuando Lucy salió del servicio, vio a Natsu de pie junto al reservado en el que había dejado sentada a Charle. Sorprendida, se quedó paralizada un instante, y observó con incredulidad como Natsu se inclinaba para ver el dibujo que estaba coloreando Charle y los dos cruzaban unas palabras. Luego su hija le dijo algo, señalando el asiento frente a ella, y Natsu se sentó.

«Oh, no». Lucy casi gimió de desesperación. Una vez más Natsu acababa de desbaratar una de las reglas incuestionables que había establecido en su vida. Era como una fuerza de la naturaleza: imposible de contener; imparable. Lucy se dirigió hacia allí con paso firme, decidida a echar a Natsu del reservado en el que estaba sentada su hija. Era ella quien debía decidir qué influencias masculinas quería que tuviese Charle. Sin embargo, a cada paso la detenía algún cliente para que le sirviera más café o pedirle alguna otra cosa, y tardó un buen rato en llegar al fondo del local.

—Hola, mami —la saludó Charle con una sonrisa. Vestida con el pichi azul oscuro del colegio, una blusa blanca, y un suéter rosa, estaba sentada de rodillas sobre el asiento de vinilo rojo. Las ceras de color yacían dispersas por la mesa, claramente olvidadas mientras charlaba con el médico.

—A Natsu también le gustan los perros —le dijo a Lucy. El inesperado comentario de la niña pilló a su madre desprevenida, que no supo qué decir, y los ojos castaños de Natsu brillaron divertidos.

—Yo le he sugerido un rottweiler, como Happy, o un pastor del Pirineo, pero parece que Charle se inclina por un perro más grande.

—¿Más grande? —repitió Lucy abriendo mucho los ojos—. ¿Qué perro puede haber más grande que ésos? —Un Terranova —le dijo Charle—. Me encantan los Terranova, mamá. Tienen una cara muy dulce y unos ojos amables. Vi una foto de uno en un libro —miró a Natsu—. Nuestra profesora a veces nos lleva a la biblioteca —le explicó, a modo de confidencia. —Ah, vaya, qué profe más guay —respondió él con una sonrisa—. Y más si en esa biblioteca hay libros de perros con fotos. —Hay un montón de libros de perros. El otro día conté cuatro —Charle miró a su madre—. Creo que deberíamos comprar una perrita Terranova y llamarla Wendy. —Wendy es un nombre muy bonito —concedió Lucy—. Y los Terranova son unos perros con un temperamento muy tranquilo y cariñoso, cariño, pero… creo que pueden llegar a pesar más de sesenta kilos. No sé si podríamos tener un perro de ese tamaño, aunque tuviéramos una casa con jardín. Quizá deberías considerar otros perros más pequeños como un salchicha o un chihuahua. —Yo creo que no, mami —replicó Charle muy seria, inclinándose hacia delante para mirarla—. Yo creo que necesitamos un perro grande, un perro guardián, porque no tenemos un papá que viva con nosotras y nos hace falta un perro grande que nos defienda de los ladrones y todo eso.

Lucy se quedó sin habla, y trató de pensar una respuesta razonada, pero su mente estaba en blanco.

—No sabía que te preocuparan los ladrones, Charle. —Bueno, no me preocupan mucho —dijo la niña—, pero hasta que encontremos un papá deberíamos tener un perro.

Lucy puso unos ojos como platos, y cuando miró a Natsu lo encontró observándola. No estaba sonriendo, pero sus ojos reían. Ella le lanzó una mirada ceñuda, y Natsu sonrió mostrando los dientes, y levantando las manos, como negando cualquier responsabilidad sobre las palabras de Charle.

—¿Pero cuándo has decidido eso? —le preguntó Lucy a Charle, dándole la espalda a Natsu azorada. No quería que Natsu pensara que las observaciones de su hija la habían pillado completamente por sorpresa, aunque por su expresión seguramente eso ya lo habría deducido él solito.

—Hoy, en el colegio, Chelia me dijo que a ella no le importaría compartir a su padre conmigo, pero yo creo que deberíamos buscarnos uno para nosotras solas —frunció las cejas, preocupada—. ¿Crees que será difícil encontrar un papá al que le gusten los Terranova? —se volvió hacia Natsu, apoyándose en los codos para inclinarse hacia él—. ¿Tú qué crees, Natsu? Él se inclinó hacia delante, acortando la distancia entre ellos. —Creo que a cualquier padre digno de ese nombre le encantaría tener una perrita Terranova llamada Wendy —le dijo—. Y si además el lote incluye a una niñita peliblanca llamada Charle, sería una oferta imposible de rechazar. Charle sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de volverse hacia Lucy. —¿Lo ves, mamá? Somos una buena oferta. —Wendy y tú desde luego lo seríais —asintió Lucy. Miró su reloj—. Mi turno ya ha acabado y es hora de que nos vayamos a casa. ¿Por qué no guardas las cosas en la mochila mientras voy a por mi bolso y la chaqueta? No queremos perder el autobús, ¿verdad? —Bueno.

Lucy se giró hacia Natsu, e iba a abrir la boca para decirle adiós, pero él habló primero.

—Tengo el coche aparcado fuera. Os llevaré a casa.

—Es muy amable por tu parte, Natsu, pero Charle no puede ir en un coche que no tenga una silla de niño, y no creo que tú tengas… —Yo puedo prestarte la que tengo en mi coche —los interrumpió Canna, acercándose con una bandeja cargada de platos. Se detuvo, y sosteniendo la bandeja con la cadera, sacó una llave del bolsillo de sus pantalones—. Ten, Natsu. Es el sedán azul que hay aparcado justo al otro lado de la calle. —Pero… —protestó Lucy. Canna se limitó a guiñarle un ojo. Natsu se puso de pie y tomó la llave. —Gracias, Canna —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Volveré enseguida a por vosotras; nos os vayáis a ir —le dijo a Lucy, levantando un dedo en señal de advertencia. —Pero es que yo… Charle le tiró del brazo. —Por favor, mami… —le suplicó en un susurro perfectamente audible —. Hoy no tengo ganas de volver a casa en autobús; quiero que nos lleve Natsu. Lucy no pudo resistirse a los ruegos de su hija. —Está bien —le dijo a Natsu—. Te esperamos. Natsu salió del restaurante antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión. Cruzó la calle, y sólo le llevó unos minutos sacar la silla del sedán de Canna, aunque le llevó un poco más colocarla en la parte trasera de su Jaguar. Mientras ajustaba el cinturón del asiento, pensó en la pequeña Charle. Era una niña adorable, pensó con una sonrisa. Había estado hablando sin parar de las princesas Disney, y de su deseo de tener un perro, además de hacerle un sinfín de preguntas muy directas a las que no le habría contestado si quien se las hubiera hecho hubiese sido una mujer y no una niña de cinco años. Le había robado el corazón. Parecía que Charle tenía en él el mismo efecto que su madre. Encontraba a la pequeña adorable, y le daba la impresión de que él también le había caído bien a ella. Y aquello era una locura, se dijo mientras volvía a entrar en el restaurante, porque no es que no le gustaran los niños, pero tampoco había sentido un interés especial hacia ellos… hasta que había conocido a Charle.

—¿Tenéis planes para cenar? —les preguntó a Lucy y a su hija más tarde, cuando se alejaban del restaurante—. Yo llevo todo el día muriéndome por una pizza. Y no cualquier pizza, sino mi favorita, la que hacen en Giovanni's. —¡A mí me encanta la pizza! —exclamó Charle desde el asiento trasero. —Pues entonces ya somos dos votos a favor. ¿Y tú qué, Lucy? —le preguntó Natsu al ver que permanecía callada—. ¿Te gusta la pizza? Ella lo miró de reojo, con una expresión que no supo interpretar. —Sí, me gusta la pizza —asintió—, pero había preparado estofado para esta noche, y tengo que estar en clase a las seis y media, así que me temo que no podemos… —Por favor, mami… —suplicó Charle—. Yo quiero pizza… Podemos tomar el estofado mañana por la noche. —Bueno, es que no sé si nos va a dar tiempo, Charle. Porque después tengo que llevarte a casa con Mavis, y luego irme a clase, y… —Yo te llevaré —intervino Natsu—. Dejaremos a Charle en casa y te acerco. No me cuesta nada. Lucy lo miró vacilante. —Pero si de verdad no puedes, os llevaré a casa —le dijo—. Podemos ir a comer pizza en cualquier otra ocasión. —Bueno, yo… —Lucy retorció la tira de su bolso entre los dedos.

Natsu se sintió como un miserable. Era evidente que Lucy estaba debatiéndose entre dar gusto a su hija y hacer lo que creía que debía hacer. —Perdona, no quería presionarte —murmuró, apretándole la mano—. No te preocupes; dime qué quieres hacer y ya está. Paró al llegar a un semáforo en rojo, y cuando miró a Lucy la encontró observándolo. Sus hombros, que hasta ese momento habían estado tensos, se relajaron, y asintió con decisión. —Lo de la pizza suena bien. Y Charle tiene razón, podemos dejar el estofado para mañana por la noche. —Estupendo —dijo Natsu. Y su sonrisa y el gritito de felicidad de Charle hicieron sonreír a Lucy—. Pegasu's está sólo a un par de manzanas de aquí.

El semáforo se puso en verde y volvieron a ponerse en marcha. Minutos después aparcaron el coche y salieron a la calle. Natsu sostuvo la puerta del restaurante para que Lucy y Charle pasaran primero, y el delicioso aroma a pizza los envolvió en cuanto entraron.

—Qué olor tan rico —susurró Charle cuando se sentaron. —Creo que ésa es una de las razones por las que me gusta venir aquí —le confesó Natsu. —Me encanta —dijo la niña asintiendo con la cabeza. —Bueno, creo que le ha dado el aprobado —le dijo Natsu a Lucy. Ella suspiró. —Charle es cualquier cosa menos indecisa. Tengo el presentimiento de que cuando crezca será la primera presidenta de los Estados Unidos. O quizá presidenta de una compañía como Häagen-Dazs porque le encantan los helados y así podría probarlos gratis.

Natsu se rió a carcajadas, y su espontánea risa arrancó sonrisas de las mesas vecinas. La cena pasó muy deprisa, como siempre que uno se divierte, y después de dejar a Charle en casa al cuidado de Mavis, Natsu llevó a Lucy al campus, y llegó para ellos el momento de despedirse.

—Gracias por aceptar mi invitación a cenar —le dijo Natsu—. Tu hija es estupenda. Me ha encantado conocerla. Lucy frunció ligeramente el ceño. —Natsu, respecto a Charle… Se quedó callada, como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas para lo que quería decirle. —¿Qué pasa con Charle? —la instó él para que continuara.

Sin pensar, extendió la mano para borrar con la yema del pulgar las pequeñas arrugas de preocupación entre las cejas de Lucy, y sus dedos descendieron en una caricia por su mejilla y la curva de su mandíbula. El tacto sedoso de su piel hizo que una profunda e inesperada emoción lo sacudiera. El fuego del deseo era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero aquel sentimiento de intenso afecto y esa ansia de protección eran algo nuevo para él.

—En todo este tiempo no he salido con nadie, principalmente porque no quería que Charle se encariñara con hombres que sólo serían amigos y nada más —le explicó Lucy—. No quería que se llevara una decepción. —Entonces… ¿soy el primer hombre con el que te ha visto después de tu divorcio? —Eres el único hombre con el que me ha visto. Su padre y yo nos divorciamos antes de que naciera, y él nunca ha querido conocerla. Natsu soltó una palabrota entre dientes. —¿Quieres decir que el padre de Charle no forma parte de su vida? — preguntó con incredulidad. —Dan se puso furioso cuando le dije que estaba embarazada. Nunca quiso tener hijos. Esa misma noche se fue de casa y una semana después interpuso una demanda de divorcio. Natsu, incapaz de asimilar aquello, sacudió la cabeza. —Menudo imbécil —dijo finalmente. —Sí que lo es —respondió ella con una sonrisa maliciosa. —Algunos hombres no tienen cerebro —le dijo Natsu tomándola de la barbilla y mirándola a los ojos—, pero yo no soy así, y nunca os haría daño a Charle o a ti. No sé muy bien qué es lo que hay ahora mismo entre nosotros, pero me cortaría un brazo antes que veros sufrir por mi culpa.

Los ojos azules de Lucy se humedecieron. —Eres un buen hombre, Natsu Dragneel —le dijo en un tono quedo. —Pues claro que no lo soy —replicó él en broma. La besó, saboreando la dulzura de su boca cuando los labios de ella cedieron a la presión de los suyos y respondió al beso. Momentos después, cuando él levantó la cabeza, las manos de Lucy estaban aferradas a su camisa y la respiración de los dos se había tornado jadeante. —¿Me dejas que espere a que acabe tu clase y te lleve luego a casa? —le preguntó Natsu. —No es necesario, gracias. Hoy salimos un poco antes y una de mis compañeras me acerca. Dice que no le importa aunque tiene que desviarse un poco porque así podemos hablar de la clase.

Natsu la dejó ir a regañadientes. Lucy se volvió al llegar a la puerta de la facultad para despedirlo con la mano, y después entró en el edificio. No había parecido muy convencida cuando le había dicho que no tenían que temer que fuera a hacerles daño, pensó Natsu mientras se alejaba en el coche **. «Podría haberle dicho que creo que me estoy enamorando de ella»** , se dijo apesadumbrado. «Quizá eso la habría tranquilizado». Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de sentirse preparado para confesar que finalmente había encontrado a la mujer capaz de hacerle echar raíces. Ni siquiera estaba preparado para reconocerlo para sus adentros.

—Ponte el pijama, cariño —le dijo Lucy a Charle mientras secaba el suelo del baño con unas toallas la noche siguiente. La próxima vez tendría que acordarse de poner un par de toallas en el suelo antes de que Charle fuese a bañarse. La pequeña salpicaba tanta agua fuera de la bañera como un delfín en una piscina. Se preguntó si Natsu estaría todavía en su consulta de la clínica. La había llamado unas horas antes para decirle que tenía que trabajar hasta tarde, pero que quería invitarlas a Charle y a ella a un picnic el sábado siguiente. Se había sorprendido por lo decepcionada que se había sentido al saber que no iban a poder verse antes, pero intentó convencerse de que era una reacción perfectamente normal. Al fin y al cabo hacía tanto que no salía con nadie que ya no recordaba lo que se consideraba «normal». Echó las toallas húmedas en el cesto de la ropa, y se puso a doblar los vaqueros y la camiseta que Charle había dejado hechos un gurruño sobre la encimera del lavabo.

—¡Charle! —la llamó—. En cuanto hayas acabado de vestirte iremos al apartamento de Mavis para ver cómo se encuentra. —De acuerdo —respondió la voz de Charle como amortiguada, y al instante siguiente apareció frente a la puerta del baño metiéndose la parte de arriba de su pijama rosa de princesas por la cabeza—. Esta tarde Mavis estaba tosiendo mucho, mamá. —¿Ah, sí? —inquirió Lucy, colgando las toallas húmedas en un toallero.

Repasó el baño con la mirada para asegurarse de que todo había quedado recogido, y salió—. Por eso vamos a ver cómo está. Charle se adelantó, pero esperó a que su madre quitara el cerrojo y abriera la puerta antes de salir.

Al ver que Mavis no les abría cuando llamaron al timbre, Lucy golpeó la puerta con los nudillos. Cuando por fin la puerta se abrió, Lucy comprendió por qué su vecina había tardado tanto: estaba pálida excepto por el rubor en sus mejillas, y tenía los labios apretados. —Cielos, Mavis —Lucy tomó del brazo a la anciana para evitar que perdiera el equilibrio, y su preocupación aumentó cuando vio que estaba temblando y que se apoyó en ella como si no pudiera tenerse en pie—. Charle, entra y cierra la puerta —le dijo, y esperó a que la niña obedeciera antes de llevar a Mavis al sofá—. ¿Cuánto llevas…? —las toses de la anciana la interrumpieron. Era una tos áspera, seca, que resonó en el silencioso apartamento. Lucy le tocó la frente. —Estás caliente. ¿Te has tomado la temperatura?, ¿tienes fiebre? —Sólo un poco —respondió Mavis con voz débil y algo rasposa. —Pues no puedes quedarte así —dijo Lucy con decisión—. Tiene que verte un médico. —No, no —protestó Mavis, aunque sin la energía y la imperiosidad que la caracterizaba—. Estoy segura de que no es más que un resfriado. Estaré bien en un día o dos. —Tal vez —dijo Lucy, no muy convencida—, y espero que sea así, pero entretanto iremos a la clínica gratuita para que un médico te eche un vistazo, sólo por si acaso —miró a Mavis a los ojos—. No me gusta cómo suena esa tos, ni el que te esté entrando fiebre, aunque no sea muy alta. Si te hace falta antibiótico, cuanto antes empieces a tomarlo, mejor. Mavis suspiró. —Está bien.

El que capitulara (N/A: aceptara) tan fácilmente preocupó a Lucy aún más. Mavis estaba comportándose de un modo demasiado dócil, y eso no era normal en ella. Y el que la dejara ayudarla a vestirse y atarse los zapatos tampoco la tranquilizó.

—Tendremos que entrar un momento en el apartamento para que Charle y yo nos pongamos algo de abrigo —le dijo—. Y yo necesitaré mi bolso —añadió mientras iba a por las llaves y el bolso de Mavis. Salieron del apartamento de la anciana y cerraron la puerta. —Mami, ¿voy a salir en pijama? —le preguntó Charle a su madre mientras ésta abría la puerta de su apartamento. —¿Por qué no te pones los vaqueros sobre el pantalón del pijama? — le sugirió Lucy, ayudando a Mavis a sentarse en el sofá—. O cámbiate de ropa si quieres, pero no tardes. Voy a pedir un taxi por teléfono y no podemos hacerlo esperar. —Saca de mi monedero el dinero para el taxi —le dijo Mavis, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos. En otras circunstancias, Lucy habría dicho que no le importaba pagar ella, pero sabía que Mavis insistiría, y no quería que se cansara haciéndole discutir. —De acuerdo, ahora lo saco. Llamó al servicio de radio taxi, y después se puso un suéter que había dejado colgado en el respaldo de una de las sillas de la cocina. Luego sólo le llevó un momento ir al dormitorio a por el bolso y volvió a toda prisa al salón. —¡Charle! —llamó a la pequeña—. ¿Estás lista? La niña apareció vestida con unas zapatillas de deporte, unos vaqueros, una camiseta, y un suéter rosa, además de su mochila, que parecía que fuese a estallar. —Sí, mami. Lucy miró su reloj. —Estupendo, pues bajemos. El taxi ya debería estar por llegar. Por suerte, justo cuando estaban saliendo llegaba el taxi. —Gracias a Dios —murmuró Lucy.

Ayudó a Mavis a subir al taxi, Charle y ella entraron también, y le dio al conductor la dirección de la clínica gratuita. La noche estaba cayendo, y cuando llegaron, las farolas ya estaban empezando a encenderse. Lucy ayudó a Mavis a subir los tres escalones de la entrada mientras el taxi se alejaba. Charle iba junto a ella, inusualmente callada.

Con la mochila colgada a la espalda, agarró el pomo alargado de la puerta de entrada con las dos manos y empujó con todas sus fuerzas, sosteniéndola luego para que pasaran. El área de recepción estaba casi vacía. Sólo había dos personas allí sentadas: una mujer joven con un bebé que lloraba en sus brazos, y un anciano caballero chupando una pipa apagada. Lucy llevó a Mavis hasta el sofá de vinilo pegado a la pared, y Charle se sentó a su lado, mirando a la mujer y a su bebé con preocupación e interés. La recepcionista saludó a Lucy con una sonrisa cuando se acercó al mostrador.

—Buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? —Mi vecina tiene una tos muy fea, y también fiebre. Necesita que la vea un médico —miró a Mavis por encima del hombro cuando ésta empezó a toser.

—No se preocupe, el médico la recibirá enseguida —le aseguró la recepcionista—. Ahora mismo está con un paciente, pero esas dos personas sólo están esperando los resultados de unas pruebas, así que sólo tendrá que esperar unos minutos. Tiene que rellenarme un impreso con los datos de su vecina y los datos de su seguro.

El papeleo sólo le llevó unos minutos, y cuando le hubo entregado el impreso a la recepcionista fue a sentarse con Mavis y con Charle.

—Te recibirán enseguida, Mavis —comenzó a decirle a la anciana —. La recepcionista me ha dicho que el médico… Las puertas al fondo de la sala se abrieron, y salió un joven con la mano vendada, seguido de otro alto y moreno con una bata blanca. —La próxima vez procura tener más cuidado cuando estés cortando verduras —le dijo el médico. —Lo haré; gracias, doctor.

Lucy parpadeó. No podía dar crédito a sus ojos. La voz que conocía tan bien, el rostro que veía en sueños… ¡Natsu estaba allí! ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo Natsu en la clínica gratuita? Era el último lugar en el que habría esperado encontrarlo. —¡Mira, mami, es Natsu! —exclamó Charle levantándose del sofá de un saltó y corriendo hacia él. —¡Eh, Charle! —la saludó Natsu con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —su sonrisa fue reemplazada por una expresión de preocupación, y paseó la vista por la sala.

Cuando vio a Lucy, pareció sentirse aliviado—. Hola, Lucy —la saludó yendo hacia ella. —Hola —respondió ella poniéndose en pie—. No esperaba encontrarte aquí. —Trabajo aquí como voluntario —le explicó él—. ¿Por qué habéis venido? ¿Estáis bien las dos? —Oh, sí, estamos bien —respondió Lucy—. Venimos por Mavis, nuestra vecina. La anciana, sentada aún en el sofá, se movió, abrió los ojos y se irguió un poco. —Ya veo —dijo Natsu. Se dirigió a ella con un tono amable—. Usted debe ser Mavis. ¿Por qué no pasa a la consulta?

La ayudó a ponerse de pie asiéndola por el codo.

—Puedes entrar si quieres —le dijo a Lucy girando la cabeza por encima del hombro—. Y tú también, Charle. Cruzaron las puertas y siguieron a Natsu por un corto pasillo, aunque lentamente, porque él se acomodó al paso de Mavis. Cuando estuvieron en la consulta, hizo que la anciana se subiera a la camilla, y le dijo a Lucy que tomara asiento en la silla de madera que había frente a la mesa. Charle se encaramó al regazo de su madre, y observó a Natsu con los ojos muy brillantes y abiertos. —Bueno, cuénteme, Mavis —le dijo mientras le colocaba un manguito a la anciana para tomarle la tensión. —Tengo un resfriado —respondió la mujer—. Bueno, al menos empezó como un resfriado —se corrigió—. Pero esta tarde me notaba la cara caliente, y cuando me tomé la temperatura vi que tenía un poco de fiebre. —Ya veo —murmuró Natsu, anotando la tensión antes de quitarle el manguito—. Hay mucha gripe por ahí —le dijo—. Vamos a ver qué temperatura tiene ahora —le puso un termómetro y esperó unos minutos —. Umm… Está algo elevada.

Mavis asintió cansada. —Lo que le decía. Lucy controló a duras penas su preocupación hasta que Natsu terminó de examinar a su vecina.

Cuando se puso a tomar notas después de escucharla con el estetoscopio y de palparle la garganta, le preguntó: —¿Tiene la gripe? —Me temo que sí —contestó Natsu—. Me gustaría que pasara la noche en el hospital. Le daremos líquidos y la tendremos en observación para asegurarnos de que no empeora. —No quiero ir al hospital —protestó Mavis. —Ya sabemos que no quieres —le dijo Lucy en un tono amable—, pero seguro que el que estés bien cuidada una noche será mejor para ti que el que te vayas a casa, y te pongas peor, porque entonces no tendrías que pasar una noche en el hospital, sino varios días. —Bueno, eso es verdad —reconoció Mavis a regañadientes. —Es lo mejor, ya lo verá —le dijo Natsu, dándole una palmada en el hombro—. Me ocuparé de todo para que una ambulancia la traslade al Hospital General de la ciudad. Vuelvo enseguida. —Preferiría irme a casa —gruñó Mavis cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Natsu. —Lo sé —la tranquilizó Lucy—. Y lo entiendo, pero creo que el doctor Dragneel tiene razón. Será lo mejor. —Supongo —murmuró la anciana cansada.

Al poco rato volvió Natsu, y su presencia pareció llenar toda la habitación. —Su transporte la espera, señora Vermilion. —Cielos, qué rapidez —dijo Mavis abriendo mucho los ojos—. ¿Es usted mago? —Me temo que no —contestó él con una sonrisa. Sus blancos dientes resaltaban más con su piel morena—; había una ambulancia en la zona cuando la recepcionista pidió una. Ha sido sólo cuestión de suerte. —Vaya, pues eso está bien. Un poco de suerte no me vendría mal — murmuró Mavis. —Creo que a ninguno de nosotros nos vendría mal un poco más de suerte —dijo Natsu. Fuera, en el pasillo, se oyeron voces, y Natsu abrió la puerta de la consulta. —Aquí está vuestra paciente, chicos —llamó al equipo de la ambulancia—. Lucy, Charle, vamos a salir fuera; necesitarán sitio para meter la camilla. —Nos vemos mañana por la mañana, Mavis —le prometió Lucy a su vecina, inclinándose para besarla en la pálida mejilla. —Hasta mañana, Mavis —se despidió Charle, siguiendo el ejemplo de su madre y dándole un beso—. Te queremos. Una sonrisa arqueó los labios de la anciana. —Y yo a vosotras, cariño.

Lucy tomó a la niña de la mano y siguieron a Natsu al pasillo para hacer sitio a los dos auxiliares de la ambulancia y su camilla. La pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a ella, la taparon con una manta, y le ajustaron unas correas. —Hasta mañana, Mavis —repitió Charle mientras los dos hombres se alejaban con ella hacia la salida, donde esperaba la ambulancia. Apretó la mano de su madre, y cuando la puerta de la ambulancia se cerró, miró a su madre preocupada—. ¿Se pondrá bien, verdad, mamá? —Natsu ha dicho que sí, y es muy buen médico, cariño —la tranquilizó Lucy, acariciándole el cabello con la palma de la mano. Los ojos azules de Charle se posaron entonces en Natsu, que se puso en cuclillas frente a ella, y le dijo: —Tu amiga Mavis se pondrá bien, Charle, ya lo verás. Las enfermeras del hospital la cuidarán esta noche y le darán medicinas para que mañana pueda volver a casa. ¿De acuerdo? —De acuerdo —Charle sonrió, y Natsu le dio un pellizco afectuoso en la barbilla con la mano antes de levantarse. —Si quieres puedo recogeros mañana por la mañana, sobre las diez, para que vengáis al hospital conmigo. Tengo que visitar a varios pacientes. Podéis estar con Mavis hasta que haya acabado la ronda. Luego os llevaré a casa a las tres. —Gracias —se limitó a decir Lucy.

Su carácter independiente podría haber hecho que en otras circunstancias hubiera declinado su ofrecimiento, pero Mavis iría mucho más cómoda en el coche de Natsu que en un taxi. —Os llevaría a Charle y a ti de vuelta a casa ahora, pero mi turno no acaba hasta dentro de varias horas. Le dije a la recepcionista que os pidiera un taxi, y ya está esperándoos en la puerta —añadió él—. Ya sé que podríais tomar el autobús, pero es tarde, y Charle parece que está que se cae de sueño. Lucy sabía que tenía razón; Charle estaba cansada.

La niña estaba apoyada en ella, y su hora de irse a acostar ya hacía bastante que había pasado.

—De acuerdo, gracias de nuevo. El alivio se dibujó en el rostro de Natsu, que le sonrió con una calidez que hizo que a Lucy le flaquearan las piernas.

—No hay de qué —murmuró, y las acompañó fuera—. Me siento mejor sabiendo que el taxi os llevará directamente a casa. —Buenas noches, Natsu —se despidió Charle de él.

La boca se le abrió en un gran bostezo, y entró en el taxi. —Buenas noches, Natsu, y gracias por todo —le reiteró Lucy. —Nos vemos mañana.

Por un momento, Lucy creyó que iba a besarla, pero cerró la puerta y se inclinó sobre la ventanilla entreabierta del copiloto para decirle al taxista: —Cuide bien de mis chicas —y le tendió unos billetes doblados. —Lo haré, no se preocupe —respondió el hombre tomándolos.

Natsu retrocedió y el taxi se alejó de la acera. ¿Sus chicas? Lucy no sabía muy bien cómo sentirse respecto al matiz posesivo que había acompañado a las palabras de Natsu.

Sin embargo, el cariño y la preocupación que había mostrado por Mavis y por ellas la había enternecido. Hacía mucho que nadie la hacía sentirse cuidada, y le gustaba. Quizá demasiado, pensó. ¿No estaría empezando a depender demasiado de Natsu? ¿Y si era así?, ¿cómo se sentiría cuando él se cansase de ella, como era indudable que ocurriría? Apartó de su mente esos pensamientos, decidida a no estropear la felicidad que sentía en ese momento por preocuparse por el futuro.

A la mañana siguiente, tal y como les había prometido, Natsu las recogió y las llevó al hospital con él. Estaba lloviendo, y corrieron desde el coche hasta la entrada, mojándose un poco con aquella lluvia primaveral. Natsu las dejó en la planta de Mavis y les dijo que pasaría a recogerlas en una hora más o menos. Por fortuna, Mavis estaba mucho mejor y le dieron el alta. Cuando regresaron a casa y dejaron a la anciana en su apartamento, ya era más de mediodía.

—¿Crees que Mavis estará bien sola en su casa? —le preguntó Charle a su madre preocupada—. A lo mejor debería quedarse con nosotras hasta que se ponga bien. —Quiere descansar en su propia cama, cariño —le dijo Lucy—, pero como estamos al lado, podemos pasar a verla las veces que haga falta para asegurarnos de que está bien y de que tiene todo lo que necesite. —¿Como comida? —Charle se subió de rodillas a una de las sillas de la cocina y apoyó los codos en la mesa—. Yo tengo hambre. Seguro que Mavis también. —Bueno, ella ha almorzado antes en el hospital, ¿te acuerdas? —le dijo Lucy—. Pero nosotras no; no me sorprende que tengas hambre. ¿Qué te apetece comer? —¿Qué tal comida china? —propuso Natsu—. He visto que hay un restaurante de comida china en la esquina. —¡Sí! Me encanta la comida china —exclamó Charle al instante. Natsu miró a Lucy y enarcó una ceja. —¿Y a ti qué te parece la idea? ¿Te gusta la comida china? —Sí, pero no sé si Charle se la comerá cuando la hayamos pedido. Siempre está diciendo que le gustan todas las comidas que le suenan exóticas, las haya probado o no. —Bueno, podemos probar —le dijo él. —Si quieres —respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros—. El otro día nos dejaron una hoja de publicidad en el buzón. La tengo ahí colgada, en la nevera.

Media hora después estaban los tres sentados en torno a la mesa de la cocina con una docena de cajitas de comida china y un plato para cada uno. —Esto me gusta —dijo Charle mientras masticaba—. ¿Qué es? Natsu se inclinó para mirar el trozo de comida pinchado en su tenedor. —Pollo con almendras. —Está rico. Natsu sonrió a Lucy.

—Le gusta. —Bueno, supongo que podemos añadirlo a la corta lista de comidas que se ha atrevido a probar —concedió Lucy. —Quiero usar los palillos, mamá —le pidió Charle. —Es mucho más fácil comer con el tenedor —replicó su madre. —Pero Natsu usa palillos. —Eso es verdad —dijo Natsu. Miró a Lucy para pedirle permiso y, cuando ella asintió, rasgó el envoltorio de un par de palillos del restaurante y se los tendió a Charle. La niña los sujetó con torpeza entre sus dedos y trató de atrapar con los palillos un trozo de pollo, pero se le cayó al plato antes de que llegara a la boca—. Así, no. Espera, yo te enseñaré —se ofreció Natsu. Se puso de pie, rodeó la mesa y se inclinó sobre ella para enseñarle cómo colocar los deditos para sujetar bien los palillos y agarrar un trozo de comida. Lucy aplaudió cuando éste desapareció en la boca de Charle. —Mira, mami —dijo la niña orgullosa con la boca llena—. Ya sé usar los palillos. —Sí, ya lo veo —asintió su madre cruzando una mirada divertida con Natsu. Fuera, la lluvia golpeteaba los cristales y regaba las flores primaverales y los árboles que ya estaban echando hojas. Dentro, los tres acabaron de almorzar, recogieron la cocina y se sentaron en el salón a jugar al Cluedo. Lucy encendió el reproductor de CD, y se empezó a oír la voz de Louis Armstrong cantando una canción de la década de los cuarenta. Bajó el volumen para que no molestara y fuera sólo una música de fondo, que le dio al apartamento un ambiente aún más acogedor. Natsu tiró los dados y movió su ficha. —Oh, no —gimió Charle con mucho dramatismo—. ¡Estás en la biblioteca, y con la señorita Escarlata! Natsu se rió. —No juego a esto desde que era niño pero, si no recuerdo mal, creo que cuando otro jugador no quiere que caigas en la casilla de una habitación es porque probablemente sabe algo sobre quién mató a quién. Charle le dirigió una mirada pícara. —Puede que sí, puede que no —sacudió la cabeza, y su cabello cobrizo, que su madre le había recogido en una coleta, se movió de un lado a otro y brilló con la luz de la lámpara—. No te lo pienso decir. Lucy se inclinó hacia Natsu y le siseó: —Creo que debería advertirte: Charle casi siempre gana cuando jugamos a esto. —Ajá. Pues esto es un desafío en toda regla —les dijo él—. Ahora voy a jugar en serio. Tengo que demostraros que los chicos también sabemos jugar a esto —añadió con una expresión ceñuda que hizo reír a ambas. «Parece mentira. Estoy jugando a un juego de mesa con una niña y su madre y me lo estoy pasando bien», pensó Natsu de pronto. Qué diferente era Lucy de las chicas con las que había salido anteriormente, todas tan sofisticadas e insinuantes. Y qué diferente era aquel ambiente hogareño de los exclusivos eventos sociales que había frecuentado un fin de semana sí y otro también en el pasado. Tal vez había estado equivocado todo ese tiempo. Tal vez su convicción de que no estaba hecho para ser un hombre de familia se debía sólo a que no había conocido a la mujer adecuada. Aquél era un pensamiento inquietante, y como tal lo empujó a un rincón de su mente. Ya volvería sobre ello más tarde. Mucho más tarde. En ese momento estaba disfrutando de la compañía de Lucy y Charle y no quería pensar en cosas serias.

Horas después, cuando Natsu ya se había ido y Charle estaba dormida, acurrucada bajo la colcha rosa de princesa en su cama, Lucy se fue también a su dormitorio. La lámpara de su mesilla proyectaba un círculo de luz dorada sobre el libro y el cuaderno que tenía en su regazo. Había decidido aprovechar para estudiar un poco, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Natsu.

El contraste entre la reputación de donjuán que tenía Natsu y el hombre que se había sentado al estilo indio en el suelo de su salón esa tarde a jugar con su hija y con ella al Cluedo no podía ser más chocante. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y sus ojos se tornaron soñadores mientras repasaba mentalmente cada momento de aquella tarde.

En cierto modo había sido algo agridulce, porque le había hecho pensar que así era como podría haber sido su vida si el padre de Charle la hubiese querido y respetado. Y si hubiera sido un hombre honorable y se hubiese quedado a su lado, añadió para sus adentros.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono, sacándola de sus pensamientos, y se inclinó hacia el lado para tomar el inalámbrico de la mesilla.

—¿Diga? —Hola, Lucy. Ella casi gimió de disgusto al reconocer la voz de su ex. —Hola, Dan. —Te llamo por lo que hablamos. ¿Lo has pensado? —Ya te lo he dicho, Dan. No voy a pedirle a Natsu que te dé un trabajo. —Vaya, pues siento oír eso —respondió él—. Quizá podríamos hablarlo mañana tomando un café. —Me temo que no. Francamente, Dan, no tenemos nada de qué hablar. —Oh, ya lo creo que sí —replicó él en un tono áspero—. Podemos dejarlo en manos de nuestros abogados, por supuesto, pero creí que preferirías que primero lo habláramos entre nosotros; ya sabes, sobre cómo vamos a establecer el calendario de visitas y todo eso. Antes de que mi abogado pida que se fije una fecha para la vista en el juzgado para resolver este asunto. —Eres un miserable. No tienes ningún interés en ver a Charle —le espetó ella furiosa. —Pero como padre tengo derecho a visitarla —repuso él—. Y puedo ejercer ese derecho si quiero. —Está bien —claudicó ella—. Podemos vernos antes de que entre a trabajar. Le dio la dirección de un Starbucks que había cerca del restaurante y colgó con un dedo tembloroso antes de volver a poner el teléfono sobre su base.

Hola gente bonita del planeta tierra, como saben continua el concurso para saber porque Shiro no había subido el capítulo.

 _ **a.- estuve peleando contra un T-rex por la comida de mi gato, mientras mi perro en traje de porrista hacia porras al T-rex.**_

 _ **b.- en la universidad llego un agujero negro y nos absorbió a todos y ahora les hablo desde otro universo.**_

 _ **c.- Shiro estuvo llena de exámenes.**_

 _ **d.- la uni de shiro estuvo en huelga y estuvo tan preocupada por una semana que no hizo absolutamente nada.**_

 _ **e.- shiro tuvo que entregar proyectos en la uni y portafolios de evidencias que ni siquiera había empezado a hacer.**_

 _ **f.- todas las anteriores son erróneas, y en realidad shiro no recordaba en que capitulo se quedo asi que no continuaba, y como la mala autora que es se puso a leer otros fics.**_

Como antes dije el ganador obtendrá lo que guste: puede ser hacer que Shiro suba el siguiente capítulo en el plazo de tiempo que se estipule por el ganador, un one-shot de su elección y con las parejas que guste, escoger la nueva adaptación (que puede ser de los libros que pueden pedir), etc. Dejen su elección en un review y agreguen su petición, en caso de ser el ganador sabré que es lo que ganaron y empezar a dar su premio, junto al premio se establecerá quien o quienes fueron los ganadores

Hora de contestar los reviews (yay)

: lo se, la primera vez que lei cuando se conocían, también me emocione, aquí traje la siguiente parte, espero te guste, nuestro fic ya va a acabar, al libro le queda 1 capitulo pero lo voy a dividir en 2 debido a que soy mala y me gusta el suspenso… a no digo porque es demasiado largo.

Hinata-sama198: claro con gusto te paso el pdf, solo necesito que me mandes tu correo si gustas y para mayor privacidad mándalo por MP, si tu correo es un GMAIL y te parece bien puedo darte completo acceso a mis libros en one drive solo necesito el correo y ante todo que cuides y protejas a mis bebés, así mismo si quieres agregarle mas no me molestaría 7u7.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bien como saben la historia no es mia, solo hice unos cambios mas que nada con aspecto físico y nombres y en realidad su autora es LOIS FAYE DYER y el verdadero autor de nuestros personajes es Hiro Mashima-sama, el cruel que no nos dio NALU pero por ello estamos aquí.**_

 _ **Summary: Cuando el guapísimo Natsu Dragneel la invitó al baile del año, Lucy Heatphilia se imaginó una velada mágica en la que se sentiría como Cenicienta. El reloj dio las doce y todavía estaba en los fuertes brazos del doctor, pero sabía que aquel donjuán no podría ser jamás el padre que necesitaba su hijita… y decidió dejarse de fantasías.**_

 _ **Cap 6**_

Lucy aún estaba enfadada cuando entró en el Starbucks a la mañana siguiente. Encontró a su exmarido sentado en una pequeña mesa redonda casi al fondo del establecimiento, que estaba empezando a vaciarse pues era media mañana y muchos clientes habían regresado ya a sus puestos de trabajo. Dan se puso de pie y agitó la mano, y ella se dirigió hacia él cruzando por entre las mesas. Él le sostuvo la silla antes de volver a sentarse, alisándose las arrugas del pantalón del traje meticulosamente.

—Te he pedido un café con leche desnatada y vainilla —le dijo Dan con una sonrisa amistosa—. Recuerdo que es lo que solías tomar. —Gracias.

Lucy se había propuesto ser educada y aprovechar para sacarle información y evaluar hasta qué punto eran ciertas las amenazas de Dan, y si las llevaría a cabo. Seguía sin tener intención alguna de ayudarle pidiéndole a Natsu que le facilitara conseguir un puesto en el Instituto Armstrong, pero no quería que iniciara un procedimiento judicial que pudiera poner en peligro la estabilidad de la vida de Charle. Tomó un sorbo de café mirándolo por encima del borde de la taza.

—Tengo que confesarte, Dan, que siento curiosidad por saber cómo me has encontrado. En ese artículo del periódico en el que salía mi foto con Natsu no se decía nada de mí más que mi nombre.

—Cierto —asintió Dan—. Fue el detective privado quien me dio los detalles, incluida tu dirección actual.

—¿Detective privado? —repitió ella.

—Sí. No me lo dijo explícitamente, pero me dio a entender que la familia Dragneel lo había contratado para investigar a la mujer con la que estaba saliendo su hijo —Dan entornó los ojos—. Sabes quién es tu querido doctor Dragneel, ¿no? .

Lucy enarcó una ceja, pero no respondió.

—No lo sabes… —Dan se rió entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza, como divertido—. Debes ser la única mujer de Magnolia que no sabe que Natsu Dragneel es el único hijo de Ignnel Dragneel y heredero del imperio transportista de los Dragneel.

Aturdida por aquella información, la mente de Lucy se convirtió en un torbellino mientras intentaba recordar lo poco que Natsu le había contado de su familia aparte de que eran gente pudiente. Lo cierto era que ni su esmoquin hecho a medida, ni su bonita casa, ni su lujoso Jaguar la habían hecho pensar que fuese de una familia millonaria (N/A: vamos que todos las personas de salario común tienen un jaguar, y una casa jodidamente grande, vamos que la semana pasada choque mi jaguar y mejor me compre otro). Había pensado simplemente que tenía un buen sueldo y que podía permitirse esas cosas.

—Claro, que cuando el detective me preguntó sobre ciertos datos muy personales respecto a ti, me di cuenta de que los padres del doctor Dragneel se lo habían tomado muy en serio. Tu relación con él, quiero decir —añadió Dan con una expresión de autosuficiencia—. Lo cual, naturalmente, fue un descubrimiento muy interesante. —¿Y eso por qué? —inquirió ella, conteniéndose para mantener su ira bajo control, cuando lo que estaba deseando hacer era echarle el café caliente por la cabeza.

—Pues porque… en fin, aquí estoy yo, que acabo de terminar mi carrera de Medicina, y he enviado mi currículum al Instituto Fairy Tail para solicitar un puesto en el departamento de investigación —le explicó Dan. Luego, la señaló a ella y añadió—: Y aquí estás tú, mi exmujer, que estás saliendo con un hombre que tiene una gran influencia en esa clínica. Y los dos tenemos una hija para la que estoy seguro que los dos queremos lo mejor.

—Ya te lo he dicho. No te presentaré a Natsu, ni intentaré convencerle para que te dé ningún tipo de facilidades para conseguir un puesto en la clínica. Tendrás que apañártelas con tu diploma y tu experiencia. Charle y yo no tenemos nada que ver con eso. —Puede que no —respondió él—, pero tú y yo tenemos una hija en común, así que quizá deberíamos pasar a discutir nuestros deberes parentales, y de si no atentaría contra el interés de Charle que me niegues el derecho a visitarla. (N/A: perro infeliz)

—Sé perfectamente que no tienes el menor interés en ver a Charle — le espetó ella mordaz—. Nunca lo has tenido, así que no finjas tenerlo ahora. —Como quieras. Pero si decides no cooperar, haré que mi abogado te lleve a juicio con una demanda por derechos de visita… y tal vez incluso por la custodia.

Lucy sintió que un sudor frío le recorría la espalda.

—No serás capaz —masculló entre dientes. —Por supuesto que sí —le aseguró él con cinismo y una mirada fría—. Estoy decidido a conseguir un puesto en el Instituto Fairy Tail… a cualquier precio —se inclinó hacia delante y le susurró en un tono amenazante—: No te interpongas en mi camino, Lucy. —Eres despreciable —le dijo Lucy con la voz temblorosa por la furia.

Dan se echó hacia atrás y se encogió de hombros. —Puedes llamarme lo que quieras… siempre y cuando hagas lo que te he pedido. Si no —le advirtió—, te aseguro que reclamaré mis derechos como padre.

Lucy se puso de pie, incapaz de aguantar un segundo más en su compañía. —Tendré que pensarlo. No tengo ni idea de cómo podría influir en Natsu cuando no tengo conexión alguna con su trabajo. De hecho, ni siquiera sé qué clase de decisiones está facultado a tomar en la clínica; nunca me ha hablado de eso. —Ni falta que hace —replicó Dan levantándose también—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es convencerle para que me facilite las cosas y me den un puesto. Te concederé un par de semanas, o un poco más de tiempo si es necesario, pero si no obtengo resultados, tendré que hacerle una visita a mi abogado.

Lucy no contestó. De haber abierto la boca en ese momento, sin duda, lo habría mandado al infierno, así que se mordió la lengua y se marchó, con la sangre hirviéndole en las venas. No podía pedirle a Natsu que contratase a Dan. Era una víbora, y no estaba dispuesta a utilizarlo; ni siquiera para salvar a Charle. Pero, ¿cómo podría impedir que Dan llevase a cabo sus amenazas?

Después de aquella tarde lluviosa jugando al Cluedo, Natsu se sorprendió a sí mismo aprovechando cualquier oportunidad que se le presentaba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Lucy y Charle.

Y aunque cada vez que estaba con Lucy la llama del deseo ardía constantemente en su vientre, ni una sola vez la había presionado para que pasase la noche con él. El instinto le decía que debía cortejarla, darle tiempo para que se acostumbrase a su presencia en su vida y en la de Charle. Sabía que para Lucy su cita del día del Baile del Fundador y la noche que habían pasado juntos habían sido algo ocasional, pero él estaba decidido a llevarla a su cama de nuevo.

Sospechaba que Lucy seguía debatiéndose entre, por un lado, aferrarse a sus metas en la vida y a sus normas, lo cual lo excluía a él, y, por otro, dejarlo entrar en su mundo cuando temía que eso pudiera afectar a la promesa que se había hecho de proteger a Charle. A cada día que pasaba, Natsu estaba más convencido de que no iba a pasar por la vida de Lucy como algo temporal. Estaba empezando a creer que quizá, y sólo quizá, su vida le parecería completa si Lucy y Charle formasen parte de ella.

(N/A: grito de fan loca)

El sábado por la mañana, justo antes de almorzar, Natsu llegó al apartamento de Lucy acompañado de Happy. Ella abrió la puerta, y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro al verlo.

Happy, sujeto por la correa que Natsu llevaba en la mano, cruzó el umbral moviéndose de un lado a otro con placer.

—Pasad —le dijo a Natsu, y se agachó para darle un abrazo al perro. Happy soltó un ladrido amistoso e intentó lamerle la cara.

—¿Mami?, ¿qué ha sido ese ruido? —Charle salió en ese momento al salón, y se paró en seco abriendo mucho los ojos—. ¡Es un perro! —Charle, éste es Happy —le dijo Natsu—. Happy, dile hola a Charle.

Happy se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros y volvió a ladrar. Tenía las orejas levantadas y estaba observando a Charle con interés. —Hola, Happy —lo saludó la niña. Miró a Natsu—. ¿Puedo tocarlo? —Claro —dijo él haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara—. Extiende tu mano y deja que la huela.

Cualquier temor que hubieran tenido Natsu y Lucy de que el animal no aceptara a Charle, se disipó de inmediato cuando al poco rato ya estaba la pequeña sentada junto a Happy con un brazo en torno a su cuello y murmurándole algo al oído. —Estoy preparando unos sándwiches para comer —le dijo Lucy a Natsu—. ¿Te unes a nosotras? —le preguntó pasando a la pequeña cocina.

Natsu la siguió, y abrió un armario para sacar una taza y servirse un poco de café. —Envuélvelos y así podríamos llevarnos a Charle de picnic al parque que hay cerca de mi casa —le sugirió Natsu.

Lucy alzó la vista hacia él. Natsu estaba apoyado en la encimera con la taza en la mano y una mirada cálida en sus ojos jade.

—Y podemos llevarnos a Happy también —añadió Natsu—. Y un frisbee, por supuesto. Le enseñaré a Charle a lanzarlo para que Happy lo atrape. Se le da muy bien —añadió con una sonrisa. —A Charle le encantaría —dijo Lucy—. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres pasar una tarde con una niña que no para en un sitio con tanto espacio abierto para correr? —¿Estás sugiriendo que no seré capaz de seguirle el ritmo? —inquirió él, haciéndose el ofendido. —Lo que estoy diciendo es que yo desde luego hay veces que no soy capaz —lo corrigió ella riéndose—. Pero si quieres que probemos, por mí no hay problema. —Estupendo.

Natsu dejó la taza de café sobre la encimera, rodeó a Lucy con los brazos y la levantó para luego plantarle un beso en la boca. —Voy a decírselo a Charle y a ponerle la correa a Happy —dejó a Lucy en el suelo y miró la encimera detrás de ella—. ¿Quieres que te ayude con los sándwiches? —No, no hace falta —replicó Lucy, y lo echó de la cocina sacudiendo la cabeza afectuosamente, mientras sacaba unos envases de plástico de un armario. (N/A: un tupper para mas fácil).

Una media hora más tarde, Natsu aparcaba el coche frente a su casa. Descargaron, y se dirigieron al parque.

—¿Está muy lejos, Natsu? —le preguntó Charle, caminando a saltitos y de espaldas detrás de él. —A seis manzanas —respondió él.

Charle se dio la vuelta y corrió al lado de Happy. El rottweiler caminaba feliz al otro extremo de la correa que sujetaba Natsu, olisqueando el cálido aire primaveral. También respondía a las frecuentes caricias de Charle con un lametón y un ladrido de entusiasmo.

—Vaya par, ¿eh? —le comentó Lucy a Natsu—. No sé quién está más ilusionado con esta salida, si Happy o Charle. —Creo que están empatados —dijo Natsu.

Lucy lo miró de reojo. Con una mano, Natsu sostenía la correa, controlando sin problemas al enorme y ansioso perro, sobre el hombro llevaba colgada una manta roja y en la otra mano llevaba la cesta de mimbre con lo que ella había preparado para el picnic. Sus largas piernas estaban enfundadas en unos vaqueros gastados bajo los que se marcaban los músculos de sus muslos, e iba calzado con unas botas negras relucientes de cuero.

El sol arrancaba destellos del Rolex que adornaba su muñeca, y llevaba un polo de manga corta que dejaba sus fuertes antebrazos al aire. El sólo mirarlo la hacía feliz. Natsu giró la cabeza hacia ella, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, enarcó una ceja a modo de pregunta.

—¿Qué? —inquirió. —Nada —replicó ella con una sonrisa—; soy feliz.

Los ojos de Natsu se oscurecieron. —Me alegra saberlo —murmuró con voz ronca.

Lucy se estremeció, y el deseo se extendió desde su vientre al resto de su cuerpo como los zarcillos de una planta trepadora. —¡Mira, mamá, ahí está el parque! —exclamó Charle entusiasmada.

Lucy se esforzó por recobrar el control sobre su cuerpo y miró hacia delante. A una manzana de donde estaban se veía la verja de entrada a una enorme extensión de césped y árboles.

—Parece un parque muy grande —comentó, mirando luego a Natsu. Él asintió. —Lo es. El parque es una de las razones por las que me instalé en este barrio. Si quieres tener un perro es bueno tener un parque cerca. Por no mencionar un buen surtido de bolsas de plástico —añadió con una sonrisa. —¿Para qué quieres bolsas de plástico? —le preguntó Charle confundida. —Para recoger las cacas de tu perro. Si no lo haces, el Ayuntamiento puede ponerte una multa. —Puaj —dijo Charle con una mueca—. Qué asco. —No es para tanto —replicó él—. Sólo tienes que usar la bolsa de plástico para recogerlas, hacerle un nudo y echarla en una de las papeleras del parque.

Charle no parecía muy convencida. —Es una de las cosas que tiene ser dueño de un perro —le dijo su madre—. Si tienes una mascota tienes que cuidar bien de ella. —Bueno, supongo que merece la pena —dijo la pequeña mirando a Happy pensativa, como si estuviera considerándolo. —Se parece muchísimo a ti —le dijo Natsu a Lucy en un susurro. —Espero que eso sea bueno. —Pues claro que es bueno —contestó él al instante—. Eres una mujer decidida, comprometida… ¿Qué puede haber de malo en eso?.

Entraron en el parque, y siguieron un sendero entre los árboles, entre cuyas hojas nuevas susurraba una suave brisa primaveral.

A ambos lados del camino se extendían amplias extensiones de césped recién cortado, salpicadas aquí y allá por macizos de flores rojas, amarillas, violetas y azules. Había unas cuantas parejas y familias disfrutando del sol, y los niños corrían y reían, algunos con globos de colores atados a la muñeca.

—¿Dónde vamos a hacer nuestro picnic, Natsu? —preguntó Charle. —Hay un sitio estupendo un poco más adelante —respondió él—. A unos metros del camino, cerca de la cascada. —¡Oooh! ¿También hay una cascada? ¡Qué divertido! —exclamó la niña y se puso a andar a saltitos otra vez junto a Happy.

Sus rizos blancos rebotaban con cada movimiento sobre el suéter rosa que llevaba encima de un vestido azul celeste.

—¿De dónde saca toda esa energía? —se preguntó Natsu en voz alta mientras la observaba.

—No lo sé, pero yo daría lo que fuera por tener siquiera una cuarta parte —contestó Lucy con una sonrisa. —Los niños son increíbles, ¿verdad? —Bueno, no sé si todos, pero Charle desde luego lo es. Claro que es mi hija y supongo que eso no me hace precisamente imparcial. —No, supongo que no —asintió él divertido—, pero como testigo objetivo puedo decir que tienes razón.

Lucy se dejó llevar por un impulso y se puso de puntillas para besarlo en la mejilla.

—¿Y eso? —inquirió él con una mirada intensa. —Porque me apetecía.

Extendieron la manta, se sentaron y Natsu le quitó la correa al perro.

—¿Happy también puede tomar un sándwich, mamá? —le preguntó Charle a Lucy. Ésta miró a Natsu. —¿Puede tomar sándwiches de mantequilla de cacahuete y de mermelada? —Probablemente se le pegará al paladar, pero seguro que le encanta —respondió Natsu.

Lucy fue distribuyendo los sándwiches, las patatas fritas y un par de pepinillos en varios platos. Le pasó uno a Natsu y otro a Charle, pero vaciló cuando iba a servirle a Happy. —¿Le gustarán los pepinillos? —Happy tiene un estómago de hierro —le dijo Natsu—. Cualquier cosa que sea comestible, se la come.

—¿Siempre le das de comer de lo que tú comes? —le preguntó ella cuando empezaron a comer, viendo a Happy devorar lo que le habían puesto en el plato.

—No, normalmente lo pienso y de vez en cuando carne o un hueso grande para que se entretenga royéndolo —Natsu alargó la mano para remeter un mechón de cabello rubio tras la oreja de Lucy, al tiempo que acariciaba con los dedos su mejilla—. El veterinario me dijo que darle de lo que nosotros comemos no es malo, siempre y cuando sea algo ocasional. No le hace daño.

Justo en ese momento pasó cerca de ellos un anciano seguido de tres cachorros Golden Retriever y su madre, todos sujetos con sus respectivas correas. Happy ladró e iba a incorporarse, pero Natsu le ordenó en un tono tranquilo:

—Happy, siéntate.

El rottweiler se volvió a sentar, pero estaba temblando de excitación. Los cachorrillos lo habían oído ladrar, y se soltaron para acercarse. Sus hocicos olisquearon el de Happy, y se pusieron a jugar con él. Su madre se mostró amistosa, pero más cauta. Charle agarró uno de los cachorros y apretó su cálido cuerpecillo contra su pecho.

—Mami, yo quiero un cachorrito como éste.

—Cariño, si por ti fuera tendrías un cachorrito como todos los que ves —respondió Lucy con una sonrisa.

Natsu y ella ayudaron al anciano a separar a los cachorros de Happy, y finalmente se alejó con ellos por el camino hacia el puente que cruzaba el estanque.

—¿Podemos jugar a lanzarle el frisbee a Happy para que vaya a por él? —le preguntó Charle a Natsu cuando ya sólo quedaban las migajas en sus platos. El perro, tendido junto a ella, levantó la cabeza curioso al oír su nombre. —Pues claro —asintió Natsu. Miró a Lucy—. Si a tu madre le parece bien. —Me parece bien —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Los siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaban, Charle corriendo en cabeza, Happy trotando detrás de ella y Natsu con paso tranquilo tras los dos. Natsu le había pedido permiso para que Charle fuera a jugar, pensó halagada. ¿Habría en el mundo un hombre más considerado que aquél?

—Buenos días.

Natsu, que estaba sentado tras la mesa de su consulta, alzó la vista. Su compañero de laboratorio, Gray Fullbuster, estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta con una humeante taza de café en la mano. Tenía el pelo algo revuelto, como si hubiese estado pasándose las manos por él una y otra vez. Los dos habían estudiado juntos en la Facultad de Medicina de Magnolia, y Natsu reconoció al instante aquel signo de frustración en su amigo.

—Buenos días. Anda, pasa, cierra la puerta y cuéntame qué te pasa — le dijo. —¿Qué te hace pensar que me pasa algo? —Gray cerró la puerta y fue a sentarse en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio. —La cara que traes y tu pelo —contestó Natsu echándose hacia atrás para apoyar los pies, con los tobillos cruzados, en el extremo de su mesa.

Gray lo miró contrariado. —¿Mi pelo? —Lo tienes todo revuelto, como cuando te pones a pasarte las manos por él desesperado, como si quisieras arrancártelo.

Gray farfulló algo y se peinó un poco con los dedos. —¿Mejor? Natsu se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, y ahora cuéntame qué pasa. —He recibido malas noticias —dijo Gray decaído. —Déjame adivinar: los resultados de las pruebas no han salido como esperábamos —aventuró Natsu, pensando en qué otras opciones podía haber si era así.

Podrían probar con otra teoría nueva en la que habían estado trabajando. Se les había ocurrido que quizá el bajo porcentaje de embarazos viables derivados de las fecundaciones in vitro tal vez podrían resolverse incorporando más vitaminas y minerales para optimizar la salud de la madre en los seis meses anteriores a la concepción. Las pruebas de laboratorio, hasta la fecha, parecían indicar que funcionaba.

—No, están bien. Más o menos lo que esperábamos. Natsu se quedó mirándolo. —Oh. Bien —dijo, dando tiempo a Gray en vez de presionarlo. —La mala noticia es que Juvia me ha dicho que una consultora ha auditado en secreto las cuentas de la clínica, y parece ser que el informe ha desvelado problemas financieros importantes.

—Diablos —murmuró Natsu anonadado—. ¿Está segura de eso? Gray asintió. —Se lo ha contado Minerva.

—Una fuente bastante fiable —dijo Natsu. Minerva Orland no sólo era hija del fundador de la clínica, sino también la directora administrativa. Si Minerva se lo había dicho a la esposa de Gray, probablemente era cierto.

—¿Y le dijo Minerva algo más? —Pues que es evidente que los problemas son tan graves que la financiación de las investigaciones de la clínica están en la cuerda floja. Natsu maldijo entre dientes. —¿Pero cómo ha podido pasar? Oí que el Baile del Fundador había sido un éxito y que no sólo se habían recaudado fondos, sino que además habían aumentado las donaciones. ¿Qué diablos está pasando? —No tiene sentido, ¿no? —dijo Gray, entornando los ojos pensativo. —No, no lo tiene —asintió Natsu, pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Y encima esto llega en un momento crítico en nuestra investigación —añadió sombrío—. No quiero ni pensar en lo que podría pasar si tuviéramos que empezar de cero en otro centro. —Lo sé —murmuró Gray—. Podría retrasarnos meses; o años. —No puedo creer cuántos escándalos se han desatado en torno a la clínica en los últimos meses —comentó Natsu—. Me sorprende que no se haya hundido ya bajo el peso de tanta mala prensa. Gray asintió con la cabeza, apretando los labios, y tomó un sorbo de café. —Yo quiero creer que esto se superará. Al fin y al cabo mira de cuántas tormentas ha salido indemne desde su fundación. —Espero que tengas razón —Natsu bajó los pies al suelo y se puso de pie—. Entretanto, sugiero que bajemos al laboratorio y le echemos un vistazo a los resultados de esa prueba.

Durante el resto del día, Natsu estuvo inmerso en aquel trabajo que les resultaba estimulante y frustrante a partes iguales a Gray y a él. El meticuloso trabajo de laboratorio con un nutrido grupo de voluntarios era un proceso largo y tedioso, pero necesario para probar su teoría. Y la posibilidad de aumentar las posibilidades de que una pareja con problemas de fertilidad pudieran concebir un hijo sano, bien merecía el esfuerzo.

Esa tarde, al salir de la clínica, fue al apartamento de Lucy, y se detuvo de camino para comprar una película familiar en DVD y una pizza. Últimamente, cada vez que tenía problemas en el trabajo se refugiaba en Lucy. Era algo que no le había pasado desapercibido.

Al llamar al timbre, ella le abrió con una sonrisa, y Natsu se inclinó para darle un abrazo. Ella le pasó los brazos por la cintura y permaneció abrazada a él un momento antes de apartarse para mirarlo.

—¿Va todo bien? —le preguntó, y sus ojos azules escrutaron su rostro preocupados. —Hay problemas en la clínica —le explicó él—, pero ahora que estoy aquí ya me siento mejor. —Me alegro —Lucy lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo pasar dentro—. ¡Charle! —llamó a la pequeña mientras cerraba la puerta—. ¡Ha venido Natsu! —¡Natsu! —exclamó la niña entrando como un torbellino en el salón.

Los ojos se le iluminaron al ver la caja que llevaba en la mano—. ¡Pizza! Natsu sonrió y le tendió la caja del DVD.

La niña la tomó y lo siguió hasta la cocina con ella en alto, como un trofeo. Lucy sacó platos, vasos y un cuchillo. —Mamá, ¿podemos comer en el salón mientras vemos la película? Por favor… —le suplicó Charle. —Está bien, pero sólo por esta vez —claudicó su madre.

Sirvieron la pizza en los tres platos, llenaron los vasos con agua con hielo y se sentaron en el sofá a ver la película. Cuando los platos y los vasos estuvieron vacíos, Charle se tendió boca abajo en el suelo con la barbilla apoyada en la mano para seguir viendo la película. Natsu ayudó a Lucy a llevar las cosas a la cocina y meterlas en el lavavajillas, y justo cuando terminaron sonó el teléfono.

—Vuelve con Charle a ver la película —le dijo Lucy—. Yo me uniré a vosotros en cuanto haya atendido esa llamada. Natsu la besó en los labios y volvió al salón.

Apenas se había sentado en el sofá cuando Lucy tomó el teléfono y contestó. Desde allí podía verla, y no le pasó inadvertido lo tensa que se puso de pronto, antes de darle la espalda y murmurar algo a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea. Picado por la curiosidad, apenas escuchó el diálogo de la película, aunque tampoco podía oír la conversación de Lucy en la cocina. Sin embargo, su lenguaje corporal no era difícil de interpretar.

—¿Va todo bien? —le preguntó cuando se unió a él en el sofá. —Sí, bien —respondió ella con una breve sonrisa.

Natsu le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí. Lucy apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Lo mejor sería esperar a que Charle estuviese en la cama para intentar que le contara qué había ocurrido, decidió Natsu. Dijera lo que dijera Lucy, por lo pálida que se había puesto y la preocupación en sus ojos era evidente que no todo iba bien.

Dos horas más tarde, Charle estaba ya acostada. Natsu le quitó la voz a la televisión con el mando a distancia y se giró para mirar a Lucy.

—Háblame de esa llamada de antes. Ella lo miró como asustada. —Puedes decirme que no era nada, que no era nadie —continuó él—, pero vi tu cara cuando colgaste, y sé que esa llamada te ha disgustado. Anda, cuéntamelo —la instó.

Hizo que se echase hacia atrás, le levantó las piernas para colocarlas sobre su regazo, y se puso a masajearle los pies.

—Umm… Qué maravilla —murmuró ella cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un profundo suspiro. —No cambies de tema, Luce. Dime qué ha pasado. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró sombría.

—Era mi exmarido. Las manos de Natsu se detuvieron un instante antes de continuar con el masaje.

—No sabía que seguíais en contacto. —No habíamos vuelto a hablar desde que nos divorciamos —le explicó ella—, pero ésta es la tercera vez en lo que va de mes que se pone en contacto conmigo. —¿Y qué es lo que quiere? —inquirió Natsu frunciendo el ceño. —No te lo creerás —le advirtió ella—. Es demasiado ridículo. —Cuéntamelo —insistió él. —Dan, mi ex, vio esa foto nuestra que salió en el periódico, la que nos hicieron en el Baile del Fundador. Hace poco ha terminado sus estudios de Medicina, y ha solicitado un puesto en el Instituto Fairy Tail. Quiere que te pida que le contrates.

Lucy estaba siendo directa, pero le había soltado aquella parrafada como si quisiera acabar cuanto antes con el tema.

—Tengo la sensación de que hay algo que no estás contándome —le dijo Natsu, trazando un círculo con las yemas de los pulgares en las plantas de sus pies. —Dios, qué bien se te da eso… —suspiró Lucy y se estiró con un gemido. Los dedos de Natsu se detuvieron. —Ya vuelves a cambiar de tema. —De acuerdo, de acuerdo, está bien, te lo contaré, pero por favor no dejes de masajearme los pies.

—Muy bien —accedió él, retomándolo donde lo había dejado. Lucy casi ronroneó—. Cuéntame el resto. —Intentó hacerme chantaje con Charle. —¿Qué? —Natsu levantó las manos de sus pies y la agarró por los hombros. —¡Ay! —protestó Lucy. —Perdona —murmuró él.

Apartó las manos y la tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos—. ¿Qué clase de chantaje? —Me amenazó con llevarme a juicio, con demandarme para conseguir derechos de visita. —Creía que había renunciado voluntariamente a cualquier derecho como padre cuando os divorciasteis. —Accedió a renunciar a esos derechos si a cambio yo renunciaba a exigirle una pensión alimenticia, pero fue un acuerdo verbal —lo corrigió Lucy—. Yo estaba embarazada cuando interpuso la demanda de divorcio y declaró que no teníamos hijos. —Qué canalla —masculló Natsu—. ¿Cómo te pudiste casar con ese tipo? ¿Qué pudo ver en alguien así una mujer como tú, fuerte e inteligente? —¿Es así como me ves? —inquirió ella con una sonrisa emocionada. —Pues claro que sí, y deja ya de intentar cambiar de tema —la reprendió por tercera vez. —Yo era muy joven, y él parecía un tipo encantador. Eso no lo excusa, lo sé, pero la verdad es que yo era una ingenua y me dejé embaucar por las apariencias. Lo único que puedo alegar en mi defensa es que me bajé del barco cuando descubrí que no era tan maravilloso como había creído —hizo una pausa—. Aunque supongo que algo bueno salió de aquel matrimonio: tengo a Charle. —Pues debe ser lo único que salvaría a tu ex de la hoguera — comentó Natsu—. Entonces lo de su renuncia a sus derechos parentales… ¿sólo fue verbal? Los ojos de Lucy se oscurecieron y asintió. —La verdad es que entonces nunca se me ocurrió pensar que un día pudiera querer reclamarlos. Nunca la ha visto; ni ha querido. Y ahora tampoco; sólo está utilizándola para chantajearme y obligarme a cooperar —su mirada se tornó fiera—. Yo… quiero que sepas que no voy a pedirte que ayudes a mi exmarido a conseguir un trabajo en la clínica. No sé qué voy a hacer respecto a sus amenazas, pero tengo la esperanza de que desistirá cuando vea que su chantaje no sirve de nada. —Cariño, en ningún momento se me ha pasado por la cabeza que fueras a hacer algo semejante —le aseguró Natsu. La atrajo hacia sí y la estrechó entre sus brazos—. No quiero que te preocupes por Charle. Se nos ocurrirá una manera de pararle los pies. Y si es necesario recurriré a los abogados de mi familia. Todavía está por ver que hayan perdido un caso.

Lucy se apretó más contra él, y Natsu hundió los dedos en su pelo para hacerle levantar la cabeza y mirarla a los ojos.

—No voy a dejar que nadie os amenace.

El tono de su voz era fiero, pero los labios con los que cubrió las comisuras de sus labios eran tiernos, balsámicos. Lucy suspiró y sus labios buscaron los de él. Al cabo de media hora los dos estaban excitados, y su respiración se había tornado rápida y jadeante. Natsu suspiró y se levantó del sofá, haciendo que ella se levantara también. —A menos que vayas a llevarme a tu cama, creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa —le dijo—. Mi capacidad de autocontrol es limitada, y me temo que esta noche ya la he agotado. —Lo siento, Natsu. Es que no estoy segura de que… —comenzó ella. Él la interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios húmedos. —Lo sé. No estás preparada.

Le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y la llevó al vestíbulo. El beso que le dio antes de abrir la puerta fue un beso ardiente y a la vez cargado de frustración. —Echa el cerrojo en cuanto salga —le dijo Natsu. —Buenas noches —murmuró ella. —Hasta mañana.

Natsu salió, y esperó a oír el chasquido del cerrojo antes de bajar las escaleras. De camino a casa en el coche iba dándole vueltas a lo que Lucy le había contado. Su mente bullía, intentando hallar el modo de extirpar a aquella sabandija de la vida de Lucy para siempre, y para cuando llegó a casa sabía exactamente cómo iba a proceder.

 **Avances del siguiente y ultimo capitulo:**

— **Doctor Dragneel. El caballero al que había citado a las tres ya está aquí.**

…

 **Natsu se puso de pie lentamente, estudiando al exmarido de Lucy…**

Hola chicos y chicas cuanto tiempo, en realidad una semana, me acabo de dar una pequeña escapada de la redacción del marco teorico de mi tesis para traerles este capitulo, disfrútenlo, como dije… ¿escribi? Hace unos momentos el siguiente capitulo es el eipologo o final, en realidad este debería ser el final pero como ya era muy largo lo he dividido en 2 partes, espero no tardar tanto en subir el siguiente, pero espero me disculpen si llego a tardar, como algunos pocos o aquellos que han leído mmi bio saben que estudio enfermería u cada semestre nos soloicitan ir a hacer practicas a hospitales pues me encuentro en eso, asi que he estado un poco acupada. Sin mas se les quiere. Y recuerden a aquellos que me solicitaron libros deben de mandar por MP su correo para que pueda enviárselos, le recuerdo mas abajo los libros que poseo en PDF.

 _ **Lista de libros que pueden pedir:**_

el libro de Jade (libro 1 de saga de 11 libros. Saga Vanir).

El libro de la Sacerdotisa (libro 2 de saga de 11 libros. Saga Vanir).

El libro de la elegida (libro 3 de saga de 11 libros. Saga Vanir).

El ragnarok parte 1 (libro 9 de saga de 11libros. Saga Vanir).

El ragnarok parte 2 (libro 10 de saga de 11 libros. Saga Vanir).

El libro de los bardos (libro 11 de saga de 11 libros. Saga Vanir).

Aprendi a necesitarte- Reme Hernan

Nueve reglas que romper para conquistar a un granuja

10 lecciones para dar caza a un lord y que te adore.

El dia que el cielo se caiga- Megan Maxwell

El psicoanalista.

La historia del loco- Katzenbach

Me lo enseño una bruja

Los 3 hombres lobo

No sonrias que me enamoro.

Otros 100 cafes contigo.

Por negocios o por amor.

Seras mi luz siempre.

Siete años para pecar.

Soy un gato- soseki natsume

Te acostarias conmigo

Un gato callejero llamado bob.

Besar a un angel.

El hombre perfecto.

Deseo concedido.

Melocotón loco.

Yo antes de ti.

La saga Oscuros.

La saga de las Nuevas Especies

Oye morena tu que miras.

Ética para amador.

El esclavo.

Dorothy debe morir.

Un amante de ensueño.

Lazos de sangre

Sin compasión

8 dias en roma

A la de tres te quiero.

Aprendi a necesitarte.

Buscando a Alaska.

Cartas de amor a los muertos.

Caza a la mentirosa.

Cuidades de papel.

Un novio en el mar

Diez negritos de Agatha Cristie

El amor es todo menos sencillo.

El dia que Nietszhe lloro.

Sin reservas J.L. Langley (yaoi)

Con precaucion. J.L. Langley (yaoi)

La muñeca viajera. Kafka

Legalmente suya.

Atracción salvaje.

Una noche, dos hijos.

La sonrisa de las mujeres.

La mecánica del corazón.

La novia ideal.

Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo. J.K Rowling

Y muchos mas.


	7. Final

_**Bien como saben la historia no es mia, solo hice unos cambios mas que nada con aspecto físico y nombres y en realidad su autora es LOIS FAYE DYER y el verdadero autor de nuestros personajes es Hiro Mashima-sama, el cruel que no nos dio NALU pero por ello estamos aquí.**_

 _ **Summary: Cuando el guapísimo Natsu Dragneel la invitó al baile del año, Lucy Heatphilia se imaginó una velada mágica en la que se sentiría como Cenicienta. El reloj dio las doce y todavía estaba en los fuertes brazos del doctor, pero sabía que aquel donjuán no podría ser jamás el padre que necesitaba su hijita… y decidió dejarse de fantasías.**_

 _ **CAPITULO 7- FINAL**_

En el capítulo anterior:

Natsu salió, y esperó a oír el chasquido del cerrojo antes de bajar las escaleras. De camino a casa en el coche iba dándole vueltas a lo que Lucy le había contado. Su mente bullía, intentando hallar el modo de extirpar a aquella sabandija de la vida de Lucy para siempre, y para cuando llegó a casa sabía exactamente cómo iba a proceder.

—Doctor Dragneel. El caballero al que había citado a las tres ya está aquí. —Hágalo pasar —respondió Natsu por el interfono antes de echarse hacia atrás en su asiento.

A excepción de una delgada carpeta y una pluma, la superficie de su escritorio estaba desnuda, creando una amplia barrera entre las dos sillas frente a la mesa y él. La puerta se abrió y entró un hombre joven.

Natsu se puso de pie lentamente, estudiando al exmarido de Lucy: de estatura media y enjuto, vestía un caro traje gris y una conservadora corbata de seda azul. Sus rasgos eran algo aniñados, y tenía una sonrisa afable que Natsu sospechó debía haber engañado a más de una mujer. Nada más verle sintió antipatía hacia él.

—¿Dan Evans? —Sí, señor —Dan extendió el brazo al llegar a la mesa y se estrecharon la mano—. Es un placer conocerlo, doctor Dragneel. He seguido su trabajo aquí durante los últimos meses con gran interés. —Gracias. Siéntese —Natsu le señaló una de las sillas frente a la mesa y él se sentó también.

Golpeteó con el índice la carpeta que tenía delante—. En su solicitud nos indica que acaba de terminar las prácticas en el Hospital General de Magnolia. ¿Qué lo llevó a solicitar un puesto en esta clínica? —Las labores de investigación que llevan a cabo aquí —respondió Dan al instante—. Estoy muy interesado en los nuevos métodos de fecundación in vitro y en sus esfuerzos por incrementar el porcentaje de éxitos. Además, el Instituto Fairy Tail está a la vanguardia en lo que a investigación se refiere. Quiero ser parte de su equipo —explicó con una sonrisa. —Ya veo —dijo Natsu—. Tengo entendido que estuvo casado con una buena amiga mía: Lucy Heartphilia. —Sí, es cierto —Dan mudó de expresión para fingirse triste—. Por desgracia éramos muy jóvenes y nuestro matrimonio no duró mucho. —Umm… —murmuró Natsu evasivo.

No le sorprendió que Dan ya tuviera preparada una respuesta; probablemente había supuesto que Lucy le habría hablado de su matrimonio. Sin embargo, apretó los puños antes de darse cuenta y abrirlos.

—Y según creo tiene una hija.

Dan se removió en su asiento y su rostro fingió tristeza. —Por mis circunstancias no he podido verla tan a menudo como habría querido, pero ahora que he terminado las prácticas espero que eso cambie.

Natsu ya había escuchado bastante y había tenido suficiente de la falsedad de Dan. Su opinión de él no había cambiado después de verlo cara a cara. Aquel tipo era un canalla al que Charle no le importaba un comino.

—Le sugiero que se replantee su relación con Charle —el tono de Natsu dejó de ser neutral y un trasfondo de amenaza tiñó sus palabras.

Dan parpadeó. —Perdón, ¿cómo dice? —inquirió con cautela. —He hecho que mi abogado redacte dos documentos. Los firmará, renunciando a sus derechos parentales sobre Charle, y dará su consentimiento para que pueda adoptarla un hombre capaz de ser el padre que necesita.

Dan echó su silla hacia atrás y se puso de pie con las mejillas enrojecidas por la ira.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que puede ordenarme que firme nada?

Natsu se levantó también, inclinándose para apoyar los puños en la mesa, y no hizo el menor esfuerzo por disimular el desprecio que sentía hacia él.

—Tengo la influencia suficiente como para evitar que lo contrate ningún departamento de investigación de la costa Este, y puede que hasta de todo Fiore. —No puede hacer eso —replicó Dan, pero había palidecido y miró la carpeta sobre la mesa y después a Natsu. —¿Qué apostamos? —le dijo Natsu en un tono gélido—. Y si vuelve a amenazar a Lucy o a Charle no perderé el tiempo llamando a su jefe o a su abogado. Iré a buscarlo yo mismo. —El que su apellido sea Dragneel no significa que pueda obligarme a firmar unos papeles renunciando a mis derechos como padre —rugió Dan.

El color iba y venía de su rostro, parcheándolo. Ya no parecía un Adonis, sino un niño con una rabieta. —No necesito el dinero de mi familia ni el respaldo de mi apellido para ocuparme de ti, sabandija, pero recurriré a lo que haga falta —le espetó Natsu apretando los dientes.

Abrió la carpeta y sacó los dos documentos legales redactados por su abogado, deslizándolos hacia él con la pluma encima—. Los dos sabemos que Charle y Lucy no te importan nada. Firma esos papeles de consentimiento.

Dan se quedó mirándolo lleno de rabia en un último gesto de obstinación antes de agarrar la pluma. Firmó deprisa y con pulso ligeramente tembloroso y empujó los documentos hacia Natsu. Éste los tomó y los miró para asegurarse de que estaban debidamente firmados y los guardó en la carpeta.

—¿Tengo su palabra de que no hará que me veten en otros centros? —exigió saber Dan, beligerante. —La tienes.

Dan se giró sobre los talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Apenas la había abierto cuando Natsu le advirtió con aspereza: —Si se filtra esta conversación sabré que fuiste tú. Y si me entero de que has hablado, nuestro acuerdo quedará automáticamente anulado. Te aseguro que experimentaría un gran placer asegurándome de que no practiques nunca la medicina.

Dan se puso lívido, y sin decir una palabra salió cerrando la puerta silenciosamente tras de sí. Natsu estaba tenso; había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no echar a patadas a Dan de su consulta. Se obligó a distender los puños y movió los hombros. Aún podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas cuando fue hasta la ventana para asomarse al aparcamiento de la clínica. Esperó allí de pie hasta que Dan salió del edificio, se subió a su coche y se alejó de allí a toda prisa.

—Hasta nunca, Dan Evans —masculló.

Sentía una profunda satisfacción de saber que ya no tenía ningún derecho sobre Lucy ni Charle. Los documentos que había firmado habían demostrado a Natsu que lo que había sospechado era cierto: nunca había querido a Lucy ni a su hija. «Qué imbécil», pensó para sus adentros.

Si él hubiera tenido la suerte de casarse con una mujer como Lucy y de tener una hijita como Charle jamás las habría dejado ir. «Y no lo haré», pensó decidido, fruto de una repentina revelación. Quería que Lucy y la pequeña formasen parte de su vida de un modo permanente, que vivieran los tres juntos. Quería tener el derecho legal de protegerlas a ambas… y eso implicaba casarse con Lucy y adoptar a Charle. No sabía cuándo había empezado a sentir aquello por Lucy, pero sí que no iba a esperar para convertirla en su esposa si accedía a casarse con él. Sólo esperaba que ella sintiese lo mismo. Tomó la carpeta y salió de su consulta con la intención de ir al apartamento de Lucy para hablar con ella, pero justo en ese momento vio que su secretaria, que se había levantado de su mesa, se dirigía a toda prisa hacia él.

—Natsu, hay una urgencia: es la señora MacQuillen. Su marido ha llamado al 911 y la ambulancia la lleva directamente al hospital. —Voy para allá. Natsu salió al pasillo y marcó un número en su teléfono móvil mientras andaba. Aunque quería ver a Lucy, sus pacientes eran lo primero. Ralph MacQuillen contestó al tercer tono, visiblemente nervioso. —Ralph, soy el doctor Dragneel.

Natsu calmó al señor MacQuillen y le dijo que se reuniría con ellos en el hospital. Momentos después salía del aparcamiento consciente de que pasarían horas antes de que pudiese hablar con Lucy, pero centró su mente en el embarazo de la señora MacQuillen.

Unas horas antes, Lucy había llamado a Natsu a la clínica, pero le habían dicho que había salido. Mientras salía corriendo de casa para tomar el autobús para ir al trabajo se había preguntado dónde estaría, y había abrigado la esperanza de que esa tarde fuera a verlas a Charle y a ella. No tenía clase, y desde hacía tres semanas se había acostumbrado a contar con verlo cada vez que tenía la noche libre. «Me pregunto si eso significa que tenemos una relación», se preguntó. Sin embargo, esa tarde las horas pasaron y Natsu no apareció. Decepcionada, Lucy bañó a Charle y le leyó un cuento antes de apagarle la luz. Sola en el salón, fue pasando de un canal a otro pero no encontró nada interesante que ver. Echaba de menos a Natsu. Finalmente se quedó en una cadena donde estaban poniendo una serie de misterio, y trató de concentrarse en la historia para no pensar en él. Pasaban unos minutos de las diez de la noche cuando alguien llamó a la puerta con los nudillos.

Lucy echó un vistazo por la mirilla antes de abrir. —Hola —dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejar entrar a Natsu. Él pasó, cerró la puerta y la atrajo hacia sí, apretándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo mientras tomaba sus labios. —Hola —murmuró sin aliento cuando finalmente levantó la cabeza—. ¿Me has echado de menos? Lucy se rió. —Apenas hace veinticuatro horas de la última vez que nos vimos, pero sí. Pensaba que vendrías antes. —He estado ocupado —le dijo Natsu—: asegurándome de que tu exmarido no pueda volver a amenazaros ni a ti ni a Charle.

Lucy puso unos ojos como platos. —Natsu, ¿qué has hecho? —frunció las cejas preocupada—. ¿No lo habrás sobornado, verdad? No quería que cedieras a su chantaje. Si le has ayudado a conseguir un puesto en la clínica nunca podrás fiarte de él. —No he hecho lo que quería que hiciera —la tranquilizó Natsu. Metió una mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta de cuero y sacó dos hojas dobladas que le entregó—. Esto es para ti.

Confundida, Lucy tomó los papeles y los desdobló mientras Natsu se quitaba la chaqueta y la arrojaba sobre la mecedora. Lucy leyó los documentos dos veces sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Estaban firmados por Dan, y en ellos se establecía que renunciaba a sus derechos parentales hacia Charle y que aceptaba la posibilidad de que fuera adoptada. —No sé qué decir —murmuró aturdida—. ¿Cómo has convencido a Dan para que firmara esto? —Sencillo —respondió él—. Le amenacé con convencer a los colegas de otros centros para que no lo contrataran —se encogió de hombros—. Tengo mis influencias, y él lo sabe, así que accedió a renunciar a Charle — apretó la mandíbula—. A cambio le he prometido que no haré que lo veten en ningún sitio. De todos modos, no creo que hubiera encajado en el Instituto Fairy. —Oh, Natsu… —los labios de Lucy temblaban y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que amenazaban con rodar de un momento a otro por sus mejillas. —No llores, cariño —Natsu la atrajo hacia sí y Lucy hundió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello mientras él le acariciaba el cabello—. No sé si estás preparada para oír esto, pero necesito decirlo: quiero casarme contigo y adoptar a Charle.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y su mirada buscó la de él. Los ojos jades de Natsu brillaban con fiera convicción. —Di que sí, Lucy. Ésta es la primera vez que me enamoro, y sé que no tengo que seguir buscando. Quiero compartir mi vida contigo —sus brazos la apretaron. —Yo no sabía… No sabía que me querías… —murmuró ella. Natsu esbozó una media sonrisa. —Pensaba que no estabas preparada para oírlo. Además, nunca había sentido esto por nadie; pensaba que era obvio que estaba loco por ti. —Para mí no —murmuró Lucy—, pero tal vez fuera porque yo también estoy loca por ti. Los dedos de Natsu acariciaron sus brazos. —Me alegra que digas eso —dijo con un suspiro de alivio—. Porque si me hubieras dicho que no me querías no sé qué habría hecho. No tenía un plan B. —¿Y cuál era tu plan si decía que sí? —inquirió ella sonriente. Alzó la cabeza para besarlo en el cuello, e inspiró el aroma de su colonia. El corazón le palpitó con fuerza. —Esperaba que me llevaras a tu cama —le respondió él en un susurro —. No te he presionado porque sabía que te habías prometido que Charle nunca se despertaría y te encontraría en la cama con alguien, y respeto esa decisión. Pero si vamos a casarnos, y espero que sea lo antes posible, no quiero dejarte esta noche. —¿Y después de esta noche? —inquirió ella. —Quiero que os vengáis a vivir conmigo. Mi casa es muy grande — dijo Natsu acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar—. Di que sí, Lucy. No quiero pasar ni una noche más sin ti. —Sí —respondió ella con una sonrisa y con la vista nublada por las lágrimas—. Sí, me casaré contigo. Natsu sonrió también y sus ojos se iluminaron. —Me siento como si hubiese ganado la lotería —la besó en la boca—. A Charle le encantará vivir con Happy, y Happy se pondrá loco de contento de tener a Charle allí.

—Nos va a costar separarlos por las noches —dijo ella. —Yo voto por que no libremos esa batalla: pongamos a Happy en su habitación —propuso Natsu. —Qué bien conoces a Charle —dijo Lucy riéndose. Con decisión, dio un paso atrás y tomó su mano. —Ven a la cama conmigo, Natsu —murmuró, saboreando las palabras—. Y quédate hasta mañana por la mañana. Cuando Charle se despierte desayunaremos los tres juntos y le daremos la noticia.

Los ojos de Natsu se oscurecieron de deseo, y ella lo condujo al dormitorio, a su cama, la cama en la que había dormido sola desde antes de que Charle naciera. Pero ya no volvería a dormir sola. Natsu compartiría su cama igual que se había adueñado de su corazón. Mientras él le sacaba la camiseta por la cabeza y se inclinaba para besarla en los labios, Lucy sintió que la embargaba la emoción. Natsu le había dado todo lo que no había tenido nunca: a su lado se sentía feliz, a salvo, valorada y amada. Justo antes de que él acabara de desvestirse y de desvestirla a ella y de que se tumbaran en la cama, Lucy se prometió que lo amaría siempre y lo haría tan feliz como él la hacía a ella. Un brillante horizonte, lleno de promesas, se extendía ante ellos. Parecía que por fin había encontrado a su príncipe azul.

Fin

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola minna, les hablo desde el mas allá, uhhhhh, es broma, les hablo desde mi cuarto en un universo paralelo en el que actualizo más rápido y veo más anime, en pocas palabras este universo se llama fin de semana y no temporada de exámenes, aunque en realidad los inicio el lunes /7-7/, en fin como dije este es el capítulo final de nuestra cenilucy, se me solicito volver a hacer una adaptación, como saben solo cambio los nombres por nuestro personajes y sus características físicas, pero en fin quería preguntarles cual libro quiere de adaptación, pondré 3 opciones y la más votada será aquella que se adapte, deja el summary abajo o si quieren un libro en específico pueden pedirlo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

7 años para pecar de Silvia Day. Ranked: M +18

Cuanto mayor sea la resistencia…

Hace siete años, en la víspera de su boda, la educada Lady Lucy Heartphilia fue testigo de una escena licenciosa que ninguna joven inocente podría imaginar. Sorprendida, y extrañamente excitada, guardó silencio sobre el escandaloso Natsu Dragneel, y caminó por el pasillo como se esperaba. Pero a lo largo de los años de un matrimonio sereno y sin complicaciones, la imagen de Dragneel quedó grabada a fuego en su imaginación, alimentando los sueños más ilícitos… … más dulce será la recompensa.

Natsu huyó a las Indias Occidentales de la tentación que suponía esa debutante con el fuego de la pasión en sus ojos. Ahora como exitoso comerciante, tiene poco en común con ese joven libertino que ella conocía. Pero cuando Lucy, la reciente viuda, sube a su barco para un viaje transatlántico, el trabajo para ocultar el placer durante esos siete años, se mantiene bajo control solo por unas capas de seda y la certeza que sucumbir los consumiría a ambos

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sucedió Por Casualidad de Ally Blake (T +18)

Cuando Lucy se dio cuenta de que había intercambiado el teléfono móvil con otra persona sin darse cuenta, supo cómo terminaría aquello: volvería a la ciudad, realizaría un intercambio de teléfonos con algún hombre mayor y barrigón y seguiría su camino. Pero se había equivocado, porque el hombre en cuestión era Natsu Dragneel, un millonario increíblemente sexy fuera de su alcance. Lucy había renegado de los hombres hacía mucho tiempo, pero con un tipo tan atractivo, ¿cómo iba a negarse a su perversa, seductora y sumamente indecente proposición?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una noche, dos hijos de Kathie Denosky (M+18)

Lucy Heartphilia estaba embarazada y el padre no aparecía por ningún sitio... hasta que un día se presentó de repente en su despacho. Natsu Dragneel, multimillonario y propietario de una cadena de hoteles, era el hombre con el que había tenido una aventura en Hargedon. ¿Cómo iba a confiar en él cuando le había mentido sobre su identidad y la había abandonado sin decir nada? Natsu no había olvidado a la belleza que le había dado siete días de felicidad. Pero encontrarla esperando gemelos suyos fue una sorpresa... como su negativa a casarse con él.


End file.
